As if Fell From the Sky
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: A child fells from the sky on top of the crew on a certain day. Who is this child, why does he looks just like Luffy? And why does Pre water seven Nami's suddenly falling for the Pirate King? A different kind of LuNa . Many surprises ahead [LuNa]
1. Prologue

Hello guys!

Because I have recently finished my other fic, The Wind Of Change, and its being edited and beta read at this moment I had to occupy my mind on a new project. I had this idea floating around my headfor a while now.

Take into account that yes this fic STARTS a little back in the series, but as the story progresses, a lot of stuff will be revealed, I don't want to give a lot of spoilers, that's why summary is so short.

I'm leaving you guys with the prologue and with the promise that this fic is like an adventure, discovering little bits of info in every chapter. Please don't forget to review, your words make this all worth it.

* * *

**As if Fell from the Sky**  
Prologue

It couldn't be say, by any stench of the imagination, that this was your typical, happy day for the Straw Hats. They had just survived a turning point on their lives, Captain and Archeologist still suffering the consequences of being completely frozen… they had been clinically dead, after all.

It was the fourth day after that event, and the captain was strong enough to be walking around and take care of himself, even if his muscles felt sore and stiff, and the cold wouldn't leave his body no matter how many warm teas and hot baths he took. He was currently resting on the upper deck with a blanket around his shoulders, enjoying the warm, midday sun bathing his ship.

Damn Aokiji… he thought for the millionth time how would he be able to defeat a strong guy like him? How could he fight back such devastating power… if they were to continue traveling this seas, it was imperative that he'd become stronger…

After all, Robin almost died in front of him and he couldn't do a thing to prevent it. He decided he wouldn't allow something like that to happen again.

Nami watched him from afar, she was carrying a basket full of clean laundry back inside, but she stopped midway when she noticed his scowl. The woman shook her head slightly; it was unnatural to watch him frowning so much, to see him so quiet around the ship, still weak and sore despite his claims of being back to normal and at full strength.

The navigator sighed.

Zoro had doubled his training regime, on his mind there were no place for doubts and fears, and whatever feelings he held about almost losing both, a crewmate and his captain, he silenced with the obsessed, constant pushing of his body. He wouldn't just stand by the next time something like this happened.

As if Luffy had noticed Nami's worried glance, he stood up, dusted his pants and started to walk down the stairs like a normal person would, instead of jumping and stretching to the lower deck like he normally did, that in itself was evidence enough that he wasn't back to normal,not at all.

"Eh Nami, let's set sail already, ne?", he said forcing a big smile on his face.

"Idiot, you can barely stand, what if we find another strong guy like that Almiral huh?"

"Nami, I'm telling you I'm ok!"

"No is NO, we won't set sail today!" she answered back stubbornly.

They were practically growling at each other and Luffy punched the main mast for added effect, but it only demonstrated how slow and weak his fist still was.

"Oi oi! Don't take it out on Merry!" Usopp shouted while hugging the mast while Chopper went with Luffy, scolding him all the way for being up and running around.

"I'm the captain and I say we are setting sail!" he growled.

And then a roar in the sky, a black cloud and blinding lightning spread over Merry, all eyes were covered and when the light faded away they saw a figure at full speed falling from the sky. The figure collided with Luffy's back and the captain ended with his head buried on the wooden planks of the ship.

Everyone got up slowly as yellow spots still danced on their vision, and their ears still rang through the great thunder like noise that had even rattled the portholes, everyone trying to understand if they were under attack or what the hell was happening.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Usopp panicked with snot and tears sprouting everywhere from his face.

Nami, who had fallen back on her rear was watching the object on top of Luffy with wide, incredulous eyes.

There, lying on the back of their captain, was a small boy of about six years old, he was unconscious...

The child looked exactly like Luffy.

* * *

To be continued,

I'm looking forward to your comments :)


	2. Introduction

Hello there nakamas!  
I'm amazed at the response I've got after the first chapter, and it was only the prologue, I really appreciate it. So I sure hope you enjoy this chapter.

This chapter isn't beta read, sorry; my beta Hana-chan is been sick for a while, so Hana get better soon! In the meantime if you guys find any grammatical horror tell me, I'll try to fix it :)

* * *

**As if Fell From the Sky**  
Chapter I: Introduction

The crew surrounded the "crash" area and stood frozen for several seconds while trying to comprehend where this child had come from. Zoro glanced back and forth towards the sea but he couldn't see any ship nearby, the island where they were currently anchored at, Long Ring Long Island didn't have any living person on it since the old man with the stilts had left days before.

Luffy's muffled voice could be heard complaining below the broken deck boards while he squirmed around trying to free his head. It was as if action started all over again, because Chopper got into his doctor mode when he noticed the injury on the child's head.

"Where did this child came from?" Nami screamed in shock while Chopper handled the child carefully.

"That isn't important right now Nami, this child is hurt! He has a concussion. Usopp, quickly, bring me my backpack! Nami, help me with his head!" The navigator had no other choice but to comply with the doctor's orders, carefully easing the child's head on her lap-

While this was going on, Sanji and Zoro were pulling Luffy's legs trying to free their captain's head. Luffy kept shouting something but nobody understood his words.

On the other hand, Nami just watched the child's face silently, a face extremely familiar, but young and without a scar on the cheek, she combed the child's bangs away from his eyes with her fingers, a movement born of pure instinct.

"He banged his temple real hard when he fell, but luckily Luffy's body absorbed most of the impact… I don't see any fractures or other type of injury" Chopper said professionally in his doctor mode, more for himself to keep a check list than for the sake of the others around him.

Finally, the cook and the swordsman managed to free their captain from his silly imprisonment while the rubber boy just scratched his head while looking at the new arrival.

"Who is he?"

Zoro gritted his teeth and looked at the boy with wide, incredulous eyes while Sanji felt confused, choosing to light a smoke to ease his mind.

"That isn't important right now! I have to take this child inside and treat him properly" Chopper shouted in his commanding, I'm the doctor, voice. Nami nodded and stood up the child cradled carefully on her arms, walking back to the galley with Chopper in tow.

Nami eased the boy on Luffy's mattress, the one he had been occupying while recuperating from Aokiji's attack, next to Robin's. The archeologist had awoken with all the commotion going on deck and her eyes widened when she noticed Nami rush inside with an unfamiliar child on her arms.

Chopper treated the child, cleaning the injury and placing bandages tightly on his head; he took his temperature and blood pressure, sighing in relief when he noticed everything seemed normal. But with a strong concussion like that he couldn't tell for sure so he took out a flask containing a strong smelling substance and passed it below the child's nose.

Instantly the child started to wake up, at first his eyes were disorientated and unfocused, but widened instantly when he noticed he was surrounded by a bunch of strangers, in a place totally unfamiliar for him.

He screamed in surprise when Chopper tried to calm him down.

"WAHH!" he stood up in panic, his head hurt and the bandages were so tight he couldn't see well, quickly, he jumped off the bed and started to run around looking for an exit. Everyone called out for him to calm down but they had no luck as the child ran all over the galley, dodging Usopp passing between his legs with incredible agility and finding a broom, he took it and stood on the corner of the room, looking like a caged wild thing, snarling at them while gripping the broom handle as a weapon of sorts.

"Who are you people!" he said raising his weapon.

"Easy there! Calm down!" Nami said smiling, "You are safe"

The child clenched his teeth, his head was pulsating in bouts of pain and he couldn't remember things well, he didn't know where he was, but he was sure he didn't knew this people…. He was taught that he shouldn't trust strangers.

"Just leave him be until his fear passes" Zoro said waving a hand dismissing the boy, almost indifferent to him… almost, because the brat had his captain's face and he wanted to know WHY.

"I'm NOT afraid, I'm a pirate" the child roared at the top of his lungs. Everyone smiled at such brave declaration.

"Pirate huh?", Luffy said smiling widely, his arm stretched and grabbed the child from the cuff of his blue shirt, rising him in the air while the child kicked back and forth.

"Let go you asshole, let go I'll kick your ass!" he was throwing punches and kicks while Luffy's arm pulled back and the boy ended up dangling in front of Luffy who just grinned at him.

"If you are gonna be a pirate you have to be stronger than this" Luffy laughed almost mocking the child. The kid went still, crossing his arms with a stubborn, defiant look while his face turned red in restrained rage, and suddenly, he exploded and jumped towards Luffy, biting his head while the captain's arms flew around in panic. The cabin turned into chaos as Luffy ran in circles screaming

"TAKE HIM OFF TAKE HIM WAHH!" everyone stood watching by with their mouths agape.

Zoro's eyes widened in shock. "That brat…" he whispered… he didn't finish the sentence aloud but he thought… _he acted the same as Luffy would_

"Oi BRAT!, spit your name" Zoro commanded.

The child instantly stopped his assault on Luffy and glanced at Zoro with interested eyes, that moment was enough for Usopp to reach for him, gripping the child under his arms. The sniper had his arms extended as far away from his body as possible, as if he was handling some type of bomb. That brat was dangerous, like a wild little animal.

"Edd" the child answered finally, keeping eye contact with the first mate without even flinching. Zoro's gaze could make grown man pee themselves and this child didn't even flinch.

"Edd? Your full Name, kid" Zoro demanded.

The child stuck his tongue out and pulled his eyelid down, "I won't tell it to such a strange old-man brr!"

Everyone laughed at Zoro's expense and Sanji finally sighed.

"Are you hungry Edd? I was about to make dinner and Robin-chwan here has to rest. We can't have her up with all this chaos" Sanji offered with a smile… after all, he knew what it was like to be a child on a desperate situation…. Everyone in that room, knew.

The child's stomach grumbled loudly… and then Luffy's

"Got meat?" both asked at the same time. They glanced at each other with murderous eyes and snarled like wild dogs, bared teeth and all.

"You wanna fight?" Luffy asked gripping his upper arm and changing into a battle stance. Nami sighed and decked him hard on the head.

"Idiot, don't put yourself at a five year old's level"

"I'M SIX, And I'm NOT a child", the kid shouted loudly.

"Oh my, a man already" Robin said smiling to the child, as to calm him down. Edd nodded at the woman and steam came out his nose, finding solace on the strange woman that somehow understood his manliness.

Luffy was nursing the steaming bump on his head and groaned while taking a seat on the table, looking at Nami with resentment, "He started it" he mumbled.

The navigator sighed and walked towards the boy, leaning in front of him, "Edd, why don't you come sit on the table with us? Sanji will make us something nice to eat, yes?"

The child nodded, Nami seemed trustworthy enough somehow, and he was hungry, so he obeyed and took a seat next to her, across from Luffy. The woman smiled and glared at Luffy with hard eyes, as if daring the captain to misbehave while Sanji prepared dinner.

Robin was still seating on her mattress with several covers on her shoulders and above her legs, she still felt cold and sore after Aokiji's attack, but these turn of events were interesting enough, so she forced herself to be awake and listen to everything that was going on.

Things settled down in the cabin and everyone stared to take a seat on the table, Edd looked at them with weariness and perhaps he leaned on Nami just an inch closer for comfort.

Sanji placed a glass of fresh juice in front of him so the child could drink something while he was waiting for the food. When the mood finally calmed down, Nami dared asking.

"Ne Edd, where are your parents?"

Edd's eyes froze in shock, he gripped the glass while his hands shook and he finally dropped it while grabbing his head in pain.

"Where are they? … WHERE!" he shouted while his eyes became desperate, as much as he thought nothing came up on his mind, and suddenly…

He had a flashback… a long haired woman ran clutching his hand as they ran down a forest, her voice, her back, were familiar, explosions boomed around them as they ran.

"EDD! RUN WITH YOUR FATHER EDDY!" the woman shouted with wild, frantic eyes. He could remember an explosion, and then, no more.

"MOMI!" he shouted suddenly, filled with anguish and crying out for the woman when the images were too much for his young mind to handle. Everyone was startled when he gripped Nami's blose and buried his head on her lap… she was shocked and stood frozen for a moment… but then she couldn't help to stroke his back and whisper soothing words to him… _everything is gonna be okay.._

"I think we should leave questioning for later" Robin sighed… Everyone else nodded, and even Luffy felt uncomfortable.

"Ne Edd, didn't you say you are a pirate?" Luffy said frowning, trying to make him feel better, in his own blunt way.

"Luffy!" several voices called out, thinking him insensitive.

Edd's small frame kept shuddering with tears of anguish but the intensity was lowered down considerably when he heard Luffy's words.

"Besides… I'm sure we'll find them". The captain said full of conviction. Edd stopped crying altogether, but the crew looked at Luffy with sad, hard glances. Because… what would they do … if the child's parents were… dead?

Edd looked at luffy with red, puffy eyes, but with a determined expression, "Really?"

"Of course, Shishishi"  
"Shishishi" laughed Edd along with Luffy.

Everyone stood there with shocked faces glancing at the two.

Sanji, wordlessly finished making dinner and served everyone a simple but delicious meal of rice with vegetables and meat. Luffy absorbed his food like a machine like usual, while Eddy poked at it halfheartedly.

Sanji sighed, "Nami-san, please see that he finish his plate… the rest of you shitheads" he said while making a ´_follow me' _gesture with his head.

"Ehh?" Luffy said while Sanji started to pull him out, grabbing him from his red vest.

"Sanji! I'm not finished yet!" the captain whined and kicked around, without luck because the cook was determined to drag him outside.

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy stood at the aft deck, most thinking deeply about the situation at hand… Luffy just looked at them with a vacant look. Finally Sanji lit a smoke and took a puff of smoke, only to allow the smoke to come out slowly from his nose, finding the task utterly relaxing.

"Luffy" he began seriously, "Is there something you need to tell us?" he began.

"Huh?" Luffy said cocking his head to the side in confusion; the others were non the wiser, looking at the cook with wondering glances.

"That child, is your spitting image. Do you have any brothers besides Ace?" his tone of voice was becoming threatening.

"No… Ace is my only brother in this world" No need to name Sabo… he was dead.

"Are you SURE, your parents didn't have any more children…" Sanji's voice trailed off.

"I don't have parents Sanji… only my grandpa" The captain scratched his head, "But… why so many questions?" he said furrowing his brows.

"you SHITTY BASTARD!" Sanji screamed while kicking Luffy on the face… the captain flew and rebounded on the main mast.

"Oi cook!" Zoro shouted stepping in front of Sanji, between his captain and the cook. Didn't the idiot know that Luffy was still weak? The least his captain needed was to be kicked around like that.

Luffy looked confused and he just sat on the floor, nursing his chin. Chopper ran next to him.

"Sanji! What is WRONG with you, can't you see Luffy's still weak" the doctor shouted. But Sanji was still looking at Luffy with cold, hard eyes.

"How is it POSSIBLE for a child to have your same shitty face and to fuck it even more, your shitty attitude!"

"I don't know!" Luffy said flinging his arms up in frustration.

"Tell us the truth! Who is the poor young lady you seduced and left with a bastard! Assume responsibility for fuck is sake!"

"Oi oi Sanji, calm down" Usopp said grabbing the cook's arm to restrain him.

Zoro scratched his face in exasperation,

"Oi Cook… that can't be possible.. that child is six years old… Luffy is seventeen"

Sanji didn't look convinced, his eyebrow still twitching in anger and his heated expression wouldn't leave his face, this kid had to have a blood relation with Luffy, he was pretty sure of that, as much as he liked ladies.

Luffy stood up, "I don't know what are you talking about Sanji, I don't know that child either", Luffy dusted his pants off.

"He smells familiar" Chopper mumbled, deep in thought.

"What do you mean, Chopper?" Usopp asked. The cook just walked away and stood by the railing, smoking while watching the fading sunset, trying to calm down.

"I don't know" the reindeer doctor continued, "Like Luffy… but different."

"Maybe he is his lost brother or something" Zoro suggested. Luffy cocked his head to the side and frowned… perhaps his grandpa would know more about it… but.. it was better if they didn't run into his grandpa…. He found the fact that he could have a lost brother interesting… and had to wonder what Ace would think about that.

"Whatever happened to him, it was a big trauma we should allow him to rest and recuperate a little before pushing him for answers" the doctor declared finally. Everyone nodded in agreement.

When Nami came out of the galley a while later, she had more information to share… information that would only confuse them even more

* * *

_To be continued-_

Please, leave a comment if you can J Thanks again for your support!


	3. He knows stuff

_Hello Everyone, As Always, I'm grateful by all your nice words, questions and comments._

This fics is gaining quite a bit of popularity in the spanish version, so I hope you guys enjoy it as well,

_I know quality wise, with my limited english would be lower, but I'll try my hardest to deliver the best I can._

_My beta Reader Hana Chan is still sick and was diagnosed with pneumonía... O_O Hana, get better soon!_

_So now, on with the chapter! Enjoy_

* * *

**As If Fell From the Sky**_  
Chapter II_

_A while before Nami stepped out to deck…_

Back inside the galley Nami encouraged the child to eat at least a little, and he did halfheartedly poking at his food, but it wasn't long before sleep overcame him and he was soon snoring over Luffy's mattress. Nami assumed the captain wouldn't mind because he was well enough to return to the men's cabin, after all.

Nami took a seat on the mattress next to the child and observed his features more attently, trying to find any clue that would provide them more information about this boy's origin. With careful, skilled fingers, while Robin gazed at them in silence, the navigator searched the tag behind the cuff of his blue shirt.

"Fishman…island" the woman whispered reading the mark and made… "Made… on … Fishman… Island? CRIMIN Brand…"

Even Robin looked surprised.

Nami kept her search and her hands found the pockets of his khaki shorts, inside the only things she could find where sticky candy envelopes that held no mark on them, some dirt, a button and …

"WahH!" Nami shouted throwing the dead beetle away shaking her hands in disgust.

Robin laughed softly with a hand on her mouth, "fu fu fu, he is just a child"

Nami smiled as well and kept looking at the snoring boy, he mumbled something that sounded disturbingly like _meat_ and she couldn't help tracing her fingers on his soft, baby like hair.

She noticed his hair wasn't as black as Luffy's, instead it had a reddish tone about it and his eyes were of a warm, dark brown. Those were the only two outstanding differences he had with her captain.

The woman noticed something else on his neck as she looked below the shirt and with her thief hands it was very easy to extract the object without disturbing the sleeping boy. It was a thin, old golden chain with a strange medallion hanging from it. It had some markings Nami didn't recognize but she could tell the thing was old… very old.

She passed the strange object to the archeologist who took it with wide, curious eyes, expert fingers tracing the markings in contemplation.

"This object is over a thousand years old… its even older than the lost century… the markings are runes of an ancient, forgotten civilization, I would need to verify most of this information thought… I'm not that familiar with these runes… maybe with some time I might…" the archeologist began.

Nami nodded, "Take it easy Robin, you are still getting better"

Robbin nodded, she was thrilled by the medallion but her body was still weak, just this little effort and being awake was a struggle as it was. The archeologist decided she would check the artifact further later, after resting some more.

Nami stepped out to deck and found everybody in unusual moods; Sanji still away from the rest, smoking in deep thought…

After explaining them her discoveries, everyone agreed that if he boy came from further down the grand line… as far away as Fishman Island at least… it made the mystery even stranger.

"Well he is not an enemy and that's what matters… we will figure it out later" Luffy finally said waving off their concerns. The others, though curious, had to agree with him because at that point there was nothing else they could do.

The boy slept all afternoon and night, all the way to the next day, he complained and mumbled while sleeping at times, and Robin, who was on the mattress next to him, could not help to pat him the head with a fleur hand when he looked like he was disturbed or suffering.

The child woke up early in the morning, before anyone else and full of energy, he went out to deck and explored around at will, climbing, playing, scaling the railing on the side where he started walk with his arms extended at each side, a balancing game of sorts for him while Merry rocked gently on the waves. Zoro, who was on watch duty but as always in place of watching, he was dozing off, finally was alerted by kid's boisterous laughter.

He looked down and noticed the boy in that precarious position, and as he reminded him so much of Luffy, he quickly shouted a warning

"BRAT! Get down there, you'll fall! "

Edd just smiled mischievously and started to run along the entire rail, with an incredible agility that made Zoro stare in amazement. Yes, yes, definitely Luffy's blood, nephew, cousin, lost brother, whatever, but he had to have some relation with his captain, if only by looking at the way he moved.

He stuck his tongue out at the swordsman, "Brr, stupid, I have never fallen from the ship before!"

Zoro jumped down on deck and looked puzzled, "What Ship?"

Edd just took a seat on the railing, his little feet dangling back and forth while his wide, curious eyes made contact with the first mate's harsh ones.

"My ship, are you an idiot?" He said cocking his head to the side.

"You, have a ship?" Zoro asked confused.

The small child looked thoughtful for a moment, brows frowning and his cherub hand going to his chin "I've always lived on a Ship" he finally concluded and scratched his head, confused still ... then he turned crestfallen when a flashback memory of a ship in flames flashed through his eyes. His whole demeanor changed, his features shadowed by unnatural sadness.

They had agreed not to ask him so much as it seemed to disturb him, so Zoro decided best not to push the matter, just in time as Sanji's head popped out from the hatch in the middle of deck, the cook watched the pair with an amused grin.

"Edd-chan and you feeling better?" Sanji asked, smiling. The boy nodded and the cook soon led him to the kitchen.

In the gallery Edd sat obediently as Sanji had requested, little legs shook and he tapped the table with his fingers, all in all, he was super anxious about breakfast, but he managed to behave better than Luffy, who was thrice his age. Sanji gave him an apple to be entertained while he waited.

And then, in came Luffy making his usual ruckus, demanding food loudly, as usual.

"For the love of Oda Luffy, this child behaves better than you do" Sanji began as he clenched his cigarrete on pursed lips.

"I'm not a child!" Edd complained.

Luffy stuck his tongue out at the child, and Edd responded in kind of course, they began to growl while the cook was trying to do his job. Robin, who already felt better, just smiled as she got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up for the day.

The fight of the two similarly faced boys turned nasty when they jumped into each other, biting, kicking and screaming while they rolled on the floor. The cook had enough of them.

"ENOUGH! GET YOUR SHITTY ASSES OUT MY KITCHEN UNTIL BREAKFAST IS READY!" he roared.

With dropped shoulders and heads, they stepped out on deck, not without more dirty looks shared between them. But then, Edd, who had the attention span appropriate for his age, became distracted by the cute, lamb figure head at the bow of the ship.

He ran to Merry's head and started to climb on it like a little monkey would.

"HEY! That is MY special seat! You can't climb there!" Luffy roared, but Ed only stuck out his tongue at him as he settled comfortably between Merry's little horns, his legs kicking back at forth.

He stuck out his tongue, "Now It's mine!" he claimed.

"THAT THAT IS MY SEAT YOU BRAT! I'm the captain, get off! "Luffy demanded, his fingers pointing down as he was stating his point in "off".

With all the ruckus going outside, the navigator stepped out the galley to check things over … but of course, she wasn't on time to stop stupidity, as her mouth flew open in shock…she whiteness an absurd chain of events.

Luffy, eyes full of rage, jumped towards the child, hands ready to grab him.

Ed, widening his eyes, just ducked out the way…. Luffy flew above the child, making a perfect arch directly towards the blue sea below.

Edd looked on, stunned

"IDIOT!" Nami cried out, baffled by such stupidity, Zoro who had been lying in a corner having fun with the child and his captain's antics stood up quickly.

But then, Ed jumped into the sea behind Luffy without a second of hesitation.

"IDIOT!" Zoro shouted dropping his swords and jumping into the sea rushing like a mad man, now he had two stupids to save instead one.

He was surprised when he noticed Ed clutching Luffy's vest with effort, of course his little six years old persona wouldn't be able to hold onto the heavy weight of Luffy's hammer body for long … but still, it was clear the boy could swim and he was, very strong for his age.

Zoro took hold of Luffy quickly, "You can swim" he said with surprised eyes

"Of course I can, I'm a pirate" He coughed and spat some water.

Nami threw them a rope and Zoro quickly climbed with them draped over his shoulders, Chopper ran on deck when he heard the commotion and with Usopp's help, they brought towels.

"You saved me" Luffy looked puzzled at the boy, coughing, cocking his head in wonder.

The boy just snorted and crossed his arms.

"You have a devil fruit, you can't swim" Ed shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait Eddie, how do you know that?" Said Nami crouching in front of him. The boy looked thoughtful, "Luffy stretched his arm" he answered simply.

"Yes, but how do you know what devil fruit is?" She asked.

"I just know stuff! But… I can't remember some things…! I don't know where my home is, or… where my parents are… I wanna go home Nami! " He whimpered as he ran to the stern of the ship.

"Amnesia ..." Chopper began, "I was afraid of that, whether it was from a traumatic experience on his past... or the blow on the head, I can't be sure, it seems all his general knowledge remained intact, his personality too. But he can't remember people or places. A typical clinical case "

He paused a moment and sighed, "We have to give him a change of clothes, he is soaked and it can be bad for his health" Chopper said.

"But we have nothing his size" Usopp said.

The reindeer began to think, "Maybe I've got something that could fit him" and so poor Ed ended up wearing white shorts and a blue shirt that said, SMILE, but Chopper's clothes felt too tight for him.

When they weren't paying attention to him Edd looked miserable, so everyone did their utmost to distract and keep him busy. Luffy even invited him to play hide and seek with Chopper and Usopp. Their laughter echoed on deck as the planks rumbled with their heavy steps.

"Isn't that cute, they have the same mental age" Nami said with sarcasm dripping from her voice while watching his captain and the odd child laughing carefreely as they chased each other.

Sanji, who was smoking next to her muttered, "I think Ed is a bit more mature"

The hours went by and Nami, bored, went down to her room to finish some maps. Robin, feeling better, kept her company on the woman's quarters while going through the scarce selection of books they had at hand, searching some clue about the medallion or its mysterious runes.

Suddenly a little head poked inside the room,

"Nami! Can I go down to play a bit? " He asked politely.

"Sure Eddy, come down, but you have to behave". She warned with severe eyes. He didn't care as he went next to her and glanced at her work.

"What are you doing?" His eyes full of curiosity. "Ahhh you are drawing maps!" He brightened.

"YES!" Nami smiled, "You like maps Eddie?" Nami asked with a smile.

"Yes! There can be many treasures and adventures on maps! Nami are you a caruf..cartof…mmm ... " he asked while stumbling into complicated words.

"Cartographer" Nami smiled

"Yes, THAT" and without asking, he climbed onto her lap and took a seat while his eyes glimpsed at the map in front of them. Nami was startled by this, but she couldn't help easing the child on her legs, her left hand securing him and resting on his warm belly, while with the other she pointed out a certain place on the map.

"Look Edd this is ..."

"The Grand Line!" He said, feeling super smart.

Robin's eyes widened in surprise, she had also agreed not to ask too much to Ed, as they didn't want to make him cry, but… the things he knew… the things he said, where odd, to say the least.

Nami opened her eyes in surprise, "Yes! That's right!". She patted his head.

"You know what this is here?"

"RED LINE! That's easy Nami", he laughed.

The woman nodded, impressed. "Why doesn't this map have the New World?"

His head turned and he glimpsed at her with curious eyes.. There were things he could remember well, his mother had taught him the red line, the four blues, and the two grand lines since he could remember. He could remember his mother the most… not her face...but the feeling of her, or lessons she had given him

Nami gulped, Robin also looked quite shocked.

"That is ... that is because we have not reached the New World yet, Edd, we are here" she pointed to the spot on the map. Edd nodded, but like most children his age he wasn't interested anymore on the subject.

"Nami, can you give me paper and crayons? I want to draw", he asked.

She nodded, unable to resist, and cringed thinking about all the beautiful paper that would be wasted, but one look into those eyes full of hope were enough to win over her greed.

"Ok, but you have to behave while Robin and I work, understood?"

The boy nodded and soon he was lying down on the floor, he took the pencil and his little tongue twisted in concentration, he used all the colors, and Robin chuckled when she saw how serious he was, but he was behaving quite well.

Nami and Robin shared a disbelieving look.

Of course, this was the Merry, a pirate ship belonging to Straw Hat crew, so it couldn't just be at peace for too long. Soon, the captain poked his head inside room.

"Oi is Edd there with you guys?"

"He is here, drawing" Nami smiled

"Really? I wanna draw too!". He ran downstairs.

"Luffy, look!" Eddie said proudly showing him a monstrosity that looked like a silver barrel with legs and bright eyes, the chest seemed to have something like a badly drawn pirate symbol. Luffy knelt next to him at his eyes flashed in amazement at that masterpiece.

Nami could not begin to understand what that monstrosity was supposed to be,

"What is that supposed to be?" Nami asked, cocking her head. As she looked at his expecting gaze, she made an effort to guess "Ahh, I know! A pirate fridge?"

"Are you an idiot? It's a robot! "Luffy said offended

"YEAH! IT IS A ROBOT! Lufffy how did you know? " Edd asked in amazement.

"ITS OBVIOUS!" The captain replied, all serious. They stuck their tongues at Nami, and Robin couldn't help laughing while watching their antics.

"Yeah, it is obvious! You IDIOT" Edd repeated like a parrot.

"Edd!, Don't be rude to me! Luffy look what you've done! Eddie was being so good, its your fault that he is behaving like this! " she shouted.

Edd stuck out his tongue at Nami, "EDD!" She cried with sharp teeth and red eyes, preparing her fist. The boy hid behind Luffy and clung to his back.

"LU - FFY" Nami roared in fury, fist ready.

"A DEMON!" The duo shout out in panic, Luffy started a mad dash for the exit while the little child clung to his back, they vanished behind a cloud of dust.

Robin couldn't help but be entertained by the behavior of these three.

"What are you laughing at!" Nami shouted, but Robin's shoulders keep shaking with barely retained laugher.

She glimpsed back at the medallion… deep in thought as a theory formed on her mind…

It couldn't be possible… couldn't it?.

* * *

To be continued!

I know many of you have the same suspictions as Robin, besides is quite obvious, BUT this fic has a lot of surprises in store yet, if you think this is just "Kid goes back in time fic" you are wrong...

**PLEASE REVIEW,** any comment is wellcome, feedback is the only way I can tell if you are enjoying this!

Thanks


	4. Revelations

Hello everyone,

This is it, the chapter when the plot changes dramatically, from this point fordward I know many of you shall enjoy the fic a lot more.

I'd like to thank my beta for this chapter "I only Need One Piece", with her help, updates should come at a regular pace.

Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a comment,

thanks

* * *

**As if Fell From the Sky**  
Turn of events

The crew spent a couple of days without much change aboard the Merry, except now Luffy and Robin had recovered completely. Strangely, Edd joined the ship's daily routine without much effort, and Robin, who desired nothing more than to have a more extensive collection of books had already begun to decode the runes.

Much to Sanji's misfortune, the brat, as the cook called him, slept in the women's quarter, most of the time with Nami. With the captain and archaeologist already on their feet ... it was due time to make a decision.

"Luffy… what are we going to do…" Nami said with a worried glance, standing next to Robin with Sanji and Zoro on the foredeck, while Usopp and Chopper were playing with the child around the main mast area.

"There's nothing to think about, we are setting sail today," the captain said with determination.

"Luffy ... we can't have a child on a pirate ship, it's very risky," Nami said with genuine concern, after all, they had just gone through a traumatic event a few days ago.

"Zoro, TELL HIM" she said as her hands waved in frustration.

Zoro just scratched his head in hindrance.

"Nami, Edd is our nakama" the captain interrupted; as if that was all and there was nothing further to think about it.

"But he is just a kid Luffy! He can't defend himself and what about his family? They must be looking for him!" As she said this, their voices began to rise as they glanced at each other with furious gazes.

"And what do you suggest then huh? Leave him here on this island that has no one on it? If he has a family, they are not here," the captain shouted back, tempers flaring... He knew how horrible it was, the feeling of being a child and be left alone...being abandoned.

And then they heard a small sob and turned to see Edd's tear filled eyes, with trembling lips, he was trying to hold back a cry.

"Are you guys gonna leave me?" he asked with a wobbly voice.

Luffy crouched before him, "Edd ... you are our nakama! We don't leave our friends behind" the captain said with a smile.

"Luffy!" and the boy jumped up and clung to him with his arms around his neck, Luffy opened his eyes in surprise, but he couldn't help hugging back, and stood up with the child still in his arms, climbing like a little monkey with his head buried in the crook of Luffy's neck.

"Let's go steal something from the kitchen," the captain said as he walked away with the child still clinging to him.

"HEY!" Sanji shouted running after them.

"Fufufu captain-san will be a good father one day," Robin laughed.

"Robin don't say such disturbing stuff" Zoro said with all seriousness ..

Nami just stared at them, "What is that idiot thinking ..."

"What do you suggest Nami, seriously, leave the boy on the island? Alone?" Zoro said, somehow defending Luffy's decision. Nami sighed and the archeologist put a supporting hand on her shoulder, encouraging the navigator to accept the situation.

They decided to set sail the next day, perhaps on the next island Robin could get more information or books that will help decipher the mysterious medallion, or some clue about the boy who seemed like he had literally fallen from the sky.

That night, they threw a party to celebrate a new nakama, Robin and Luffy's recovery and why not? The mere fact that they were setting sail the next day, as for a pirate any excuse was good enough to throw a party.

They were in the meadow of the island some yards away from Merry, with a bonfire, sea king meat (that Luffy had caught earlier that day) roasting in the fire and cool drinks provided by Sanji.

"Why don't you guys have a musician?" Edd asked between bites of his piece of meat.

"Again with the musician, we need a shipwright first" Usopp said.

"that's true, your ship looks like crap." He laughed loudly, to his memory came flashes of a big, beautiful ship.

"Hey, don't mock our Merry!" Usopp said giving him a noogie on the head. Eddie laughed and stuck out his tongue at the marksman.

"And watch your language" Nami corrected,

"But pirates should have a musician" Edd said all serious, and Luffy nodded,

"Do you see Nami? Ahaha I like this brat hahaha"

"Guys, I know a pirate song!" Edd said suddenly and Robin, interested in any information Edd could share assuming it would be useful to unravel the mystery surrounding the child, encouraged him.

"Come on, sing it to us" the woman said.

The boy nodded,

_"Binkusu sake not wo_

_I Todoke or yuku_

_Kimakase Umikaze namimakase_

Luffy immediately smiled and sang along

"_Shio no mukou of_

_Yuuhi mo sawagu_

_Sora nya wa wo kaku "_

Nami looked at them, totally surprised, "Wait wait, what are you guys singing?" Luffy and Edd, stopped mid sentence.

"Nostalgic" Robin said with the barest hint of a smile on her face, "It's an old folk pirate song, great pirates of the past used to sing it"

Luffy nodded, "Shanks and his crew used to sing it all the time when I was a kid ... Where did you learn it Edd?" he asked forgetting the agreement the crew made about not asking the kid about his past.

"My dad taught it to me" Edd answered almost automatically... and then a flash blinded his sight as he clutched his head while memories shook his small body.

His father, covered in shadows with a sad gaze, their ship on fire, an explosion, his mother yelling for him to run ... he had disobeyed his mother that day ... he had slipped away from his ship and gone to that island because he wanted to play with some children he saw on the coast.

_- Find a navigator_

He heard a voice in his memory he couldn't identify,

_- Find a navigator ..._

Screaming in anguish, he grabbed his head and knew no more.

The party had ended after Edd's episode… Chopper checked him up and then they moved the boy to Nami's bed… the crew reunited on the outer deck and Robin had a series of annotations scribbled on her notepad… she started to talk.

"That child grew up on a pirate Ship", she affirmed, very sure of herself. Sanji exhaled smoke trough his nose and nodded… he had grown up with a pirate after all.

"Who would be so stupid as to raise a child on a pirate ship". Nami said crossing her arms… unsurprisingly enough, all eyes fell on their captain, who wore an oblivious face, of course.

Luffy, whose IQ borded on mental impairment but had lapses of good judgment –sometimes- looked pensive, "When I was a child… Shanks wouldn't take me with him… I was so angry at first but then… now I can understand why…" He couldn't help to think about how he almost lost Robin on Aokiji's hands.

Everyone nodded; glad their captain grasped the situation.

"But… maybe… the people who were taking care of Edd... had no other choice…" he ended after a moment.

"What do you mean with that Luffy?" Usopp asked, but their captain had nothing further to add... he stood silently, with an unusual pensive look about him.

Robin started to talk, "I have a hunch about this medallion, but my theory… I don't think you guys would be willing to accept it… I still need further evidence to reach a certain conclusion" she said with cold seriousness.

"What do you mean Robin-chwan" the cook asked, his interest peaking.

"This… is an old medallion of the Cirilean civilization, its ancient, even older than the lost century, two thousand years at least, that civilization believed in mystic portals, but legend says that a god punished them for playing with time, and that led them to their annihilation"

"Mystery portals, sounds like fun!" Luffy grinned.

"Sounds DANGEROUS" Nami corrected pinching the captain's cheek and stretching it, the rubber captain, only got more excited about it, of course.

"And… what would that mean Robin-chan…" Sanji was even afraid of hearing the answer.

"I believe this child.. is a time traveler, that would explain the flash of light everyone witnessed, and even his mysterious appearance out of nowhere" she was deathly serious as she explained her theory.

Everyone gazed at her with wide, incredulous eyes but she continued without hesitation in her voice, "This is the grand line… after all, impossible things can happen".

"The sky island… really did exist" Chopper whispered with a little hoove on his chin in a pensive gesture… he started to believe in Robin's hypothesis.

"Then… if Edd comes from the future…" Usopp swallowed a lump and started to sweat profusely… he glanced at his captain.

"What… huh?" Luffy said with a look of total incomprehension on his part.

Nami clasped a hand to her mouth, eyes widening, and incredulous look on her face… her brain just couldn't process Robin's words, it was impossible, ridiculous even.

Zoro clenched his teeth, sweat started to roll down his temple, thinking about all the implications something like that could have. Sanji only smoked looking disturbingly silent.

"Captain-san…" Robin began with cold seriousness, "I believe Edd-chan…. Its your future son"

There, she said it, what everyone was afraid to hear, Usopp had mucus running down his nose, Chopper had his jaw open, Zoro looked spooked and Sanji was deathly serious. Nami… looked in shock.

But Luffy looked relaxed enough, he cocked his head to the side, "Oh, that would explain a lot! Hahahah", boisterous laughter filling the uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Usopp slapped his captain's nape and with shark teeth he shouted, "You should be more shocked than this!"

Sanji exhaled a whiff of smoke trough his nose, "I don't really care about that… " he began with danger in his voice, he took another drag of smoke and exhaled slowly.

"What I'm worried about is… who is the mother"

And as if on cue, Edd is little head poked from inside the galley, he was barefoot and sleepy, but he searched amongst all the adults and smiled when he saw Nami.

"Nami" he said with a small, childish voice, "I had a bad dream…" he ran to her and threw his small body on her lap…. The woman, at first a little shocked just smiled and held the child in her arms. Everyone looked at her with incredulous looks.

"Nami… you… you" Usopp stuttered.

"What Usopp" she said while she patted the child's back, who had started to fall back asleep in the woman's arms… Robin smiled knowingly.

Zoro was almost having an aneurysm and massaged his temple in annoyance and finally, with a commanding, harsh voice, in the same way he usually spoke to Luffy when he required his captain to be serious for once, said.

"Edd" he began, he got the child's attention, eyes wide, the boy made eye contact with the swordsman without flinching,

"Edd" Zoro continued, "A pirate should never deny his name, and now that you are our nakama on our ship, I believe it's high time you reveal us your full name" the first mate demanded.

Edd nodded and got off Nami's lap, he stood up straight and glanced at the man in front of him with a very serious expression.

"My name is Monkey D. Edward" he said proudly.

The cigarette fell from Sanji's mouth as if in slow motion; Usopp's eyes rolled back, Robin smiled knowing her theory to be true. Zoro's mouth was hanging slightly open, and Chopper looked really surprised…

Nami's soul however, was trying to escape through her mouth.

Strangely enough, Luffy looked really at ease, smiling… and even somewhat proud.

Nami stood up from her sitting position on the floor, as if offended, "What foolishness are you babbling about Robin! How would that be even possible? Maybe this is a trap, or some other confusion. Edd" she said glancing at the child with harsh eyes, "Is there anything else you can remember? Who is your mother! How did you get here" she almost screamed at him while clutching his small shoulders.

"Nami… you are scaring me" Edd whispered, lips barely trembling.

"Oi Nami" Luffy warned, noticing the child's frightened eyes, It didn't make much difference to him whether he was really his future son or not, Edd was their friend, their companion on their ship, If he was frightened, he would protect him.

"Edd, don't lie to us, Who is your father" the navigator demanded…

On Edd's mind, a flash of a big, imposing man echoed loudly.

"Edd my boy! You should be SUUUPER PROUD, Your dad is the Pirate King!"

The child widened his eyes, feelings, memories, filling his mind, his dad's wide smile, his strength, he could remember that now, stepping up, with his back straight and eyes full of confidence, he shouted.

"My father... IS THE PIRATE KING"

Nami let go of his shoulders and stepped back with her mouth hanging open. Luffy started to laugh boisterously… of course, he thought, in the future he WAS going to BE the Pirate King, no doubt about that, if the child really came from the future, that was to be expected.

"Nami, just leave him" Luffy half pleaded, half ordered, because the woman kept regarding the child with a cold, hard gaze.

"And your mother?" she demanded.

"My mom…" Edd whispered lowering his gaze… long pretty hair flaring on the wind… her touch, her comforting voice filled his mind for a moment.

But then, her panicked face filled his mind, her frantic screams echoed in his head,

_"Edd, RUN!"_

She had shouted in sheer desperation.

"My mom…" he whispered, "My mom is gone because of me!" eyes filled with tears when the memories started to pour back on his young mind.

"And because of that…. My father hates me!" he ran away to hide inside the galley, and everyone stood there frozen with no idea of how to act next.

It was a very strange night for everyone. Neither Luffy nor Nami had gone to look for the child, and the task fell on Usopp and Chopper, who took him to the men's quarters trying to comfort him after they found him crouching behind a barrel, crying silently.

The captain just stood sitting on Merry's head all night long, and not a word came out of his mouth, besides, no one dared approach him either. Nami stood by her tress for a long while, feeling very guilty about scaring Edd. And above all, she was confused, very very confused.

Robin was in the kitchen, rolling the medallion in her fingers, her notepad besides her and a thoughtful look on her face, she had managed to decode some of the runes,_time, ties, window…_

A cup of coffee next to her notepad while Sanji stood by washing the dishes…

"Robin-chan…" he said suddenly, "Are you sure…"

"Absolutely" she answered.

Needless to say, it was a weird night for them all…

Nightmares plagued Edd all night long, but he was so tired he couldn't seem to wake up, and his small whimpers kept everyone on the men's quarters awake. Luffy and Zoro hadn't shown up in the room and Sanji just stood there for a short while, but after a couple of hours of listening to the child, he couldn't handle it and stood up.

By the time the child rose, he could remember more things, more details, he was hungry and he went to the kitchen to beg Sanji for something to eat. When his little head poked out of the hatch to the men's quarters his gaze fell on Luffy's back, still sitting on the figure head.

He thought Luffy was very funny and cool, but at the moment, something told him the captain didn't want to be disturbed, so his stomach decided his next course of actions as he went to the kitchen.

When he stepped in, he saw Robin asleep over the table, a small blanket covering her shoulders, papers scattered messily in front of her and a half, cold unfinished cup of coffee besides her. Sanji was silently preparing breakfast and glanced at the boy when he stepped in. He made a signal with his finger, asking the child to be silent for the woman's sake.

Edd nodded and obediently took a seat at the table… his eyes fell on the ancient medallion

A voice echoed on his mind, somebody talking with his dad, both men were shadowed, their backs to him.

_"…you should search for a new navigator.." a harsh voice told his father._

_"…there is no other navigator for me… its over…" the pain filled voice answered… his father's voice._

After that, he had remembered his uncle's stories… his funny uncle, the one that usually exaggerated a lot but who was also very brave…

A flashback of him sitting on his bed, legs crossed, eyes wide as his uncle told him an amazing bed time story.

"…_and the small brave crew, with the intrepid Ship called the Going Merry, sailed up and up mounting the knock up stream, they FLEW right up into the sky!"_

_"How did they fly?" he had asked full of wonder._

_"the small crew, had the very best of the world, I told you that Eddy-chan"_

_"Tell me again uncle, plweaseee!"_

_"Alright alright, here it goes again,_

_There was the Pirate Prince, brave and powerful, he was the Captain of little Merry and he loved doing crazy stuff all the time._

_Then there was the cranky samurai, who acted tough but also protected his companions with a fierce passion_

_Then there was the Navigator, she was the very best in the world, that is why…"_

_"MOM IS THE BEST!" he had shouted, offended._

_"Of course Edd, your mom IS the best in the world, but this girl was very good, almost like your mom ok'"_

_"Ok" he nodded still not very convinced._

_"Ok, let me go on, the Navigator, who was almost as good as your mom…_

_Then there was the  
The SUPER sniper, SOGEKING, who was the King of Snipers,…. Before I took his place.  
The SUPER SEA COOK; who cooked delicious food even out of the worst ingredients.  
The SUPER TANUKI DOCTOR, who could cure any illness.  
And the SUPER HISTORIAN, who knew how to reveal the mysteries of the past._

_Such was the crew of the legendary Ship Going Merry!" his uncle had finished with a dramatic voice._

Edd had grown up filled with such stories almost every night… stories about that legendary crew… he wanted to meet them, but his uncle told him he couldn't… they lived in the past, he had said… a long… long time ago…

He barely remembered the place he grew up in, but he had a flash of the medallion, it was kept in a safe on their ship. He was helping clean up on a bored, rainy day, as his aunt entertained him with tales of the different and cool artifacts stored on their vault.

_They say this is a magic medallion_- she had said with a mischievous smile.

When he lost his mother… when desperation shattered his father's spirit… Edward decided he needed to seek the help of the legendary navigator… with her… they may be able to find his mom… right?

Last thing he remember was putting on the medallion on his neck and think about the heroes of his uncle's stories… he didn't remember anything else after waking up with Luffy and the rest…

And his eyes widened…

He WAS on board the Merry! His breath accelerated, his heart thundered inside his chest, he took the medallion and his hands shook.

"Edd-chan, what is wrong" Sanji asked letting go of his knife… Robin woke up and saw the child shaking.

"Robin… you are the historian… and Sanji… you are the cook… Luffy… is the prince? And the rest…" he babbled to himself.

"What is he talking about" Sanji said taking out a cigarette from the packet as he watched Edd step out the galley in a mad dash to the helm of the ship.

"LUFFY!" He shouted loudly.

Luffy spun around and glanced at him with tired eyes, "Huh?"

"Luffy, is this the Going Merry? The ship that went to the Sky island Skypiea?" tears fell down his eyes and the shouting drew out the rest of the crew to the deck. Nami stood by the upper railing glancing at the child with curious eyes.

"Yes" Luffy responded simply.

Now, fat tears of emotion stated to pour out Edd's eyes… he made it… they could still go and save his mother… he spun around and glanced at Nami.

"Nami! Are you the navigator?" he asked desperately.

"Yes.. that's right Edd… why…" she said cocking her head to the side.

Edd climbed the stairs and ran to her, clutching the fabric of her grey shirt with the EVIL letters on her chest, glancing at her face with frantic, desperate eyes full of tears.

"You have to help me Nami! I have to search for my mom! And our Ship has no navigator anymore! And dad won't search for another! You have to go with me PLEASE!" he was shouting madly.

"What are you talking about Edd, go where? I can't understand you" and Nami kneeled in front of him, gentle hands on his shoulders and offered a smile.

But Edd wasn't listening to her, with a scowl on his face, he put on the medallion and surrounded Nami's neck with his arms.

"Navigator-san, be careful!" Robin shouted… in vain.

"Take me home, please!" Edd shouted while clutching the ancient artifact.

And with a thundering and blinding flash of light, both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Luffy's eyes widened in surprise

"NAMIIIIII!" He shouted… in vain…

* * *

_To be continued..._

There, you see? You have read before about kids who go back in time... but this is the plot twist I was waiting to reveal.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, please, drop me a note! thanks


	5. The Future

Hello everyone, las chapter's response was awesome, please keep it going! You don't have an idea how great it feels when someone comments on something they liked,

I want to thank my beta for this chapter again, "I only need One Piece", she helped me with so much needed tweaking and fixing, hehe

* * *

**As if Fell From the Sky**  
Part IV: The future

Nami's head throbbed loudly, her stomach felt awful and the only thing she desired was to close her eyes and go back to sleep. The room was dark, and she felt she had been placed on a comfortable mattress with soft, fresh silk sheets. The only dim light in the room was coming from a porthole on the door. The gentle rocking under her was familiar… she was on a ship.

"Careful, navigator-san" a familiar voice whispered, a shadow was sitting beside her on the mattress.

"Ohh Robin, what a relief… for a moment I thought I was in a strange place" The navigator sighed with relief.

"Ohh Nami-chan… I don't know if this will be as strange as unfamiliar…"

When Nami heard the archeologist call her name in such a familiar, warm tone of voice she suddenly felt spooked and sat on the bed with a start. At that moment, a fleur hand turned the light on the nightstand on.

"Ro… ROBIN!"

It certainly was Robin, a little bit older if anything, but she looked as beautiful as ever, maybe even more since the archeologist had her hair longer and it flowed in thick strands shaping her face nicely, she was wearing an olive dress with short sleeves that suited her well and an enigmatic, soft smile that was definitively Robin.

"That is certainly my name" the woman smiled.

"Where am I?" Nami glanced around and she found herself in a beautiful, elegant, room, the bed was king size and had four posts, in front of it against the wall, a desk and a dresser with a mirror. At her left, a treasure chest (HER treasure chest) a series of wanted posters she was too far to identify. Far against the corner, a white, huge wardrobe.

"The question is… not where you are, but when"

Nami looked up, confused.. "What do you mean…."

"Nami… you are in the tenth year of the new era… for you… this, is the future" she said it with a straight face and dead serious, and the navigator knew Robin was not playing a joke on her.

She suddenly remembered Edd clutching the medallion and shouting strange things.

"Edd… the medallion" she whispered. "Where is Edd?" she finally asked, a little worried.

"Usopp is taking care of him, don't worry"

Nami stood up before Robin could say anything else… the archaeologist let Nami be for the moment, and just stood by watching the navigator with her blank, difficult to read expression. The younger girl walked towards the wall with the wanted posters… the first row was Luffy's

Monkey D. Luffy 30 million  
Monkey D. Luffy 100 million  
Monkey D. Luffy 300 million – she opened her eyes in surprise  
Monkey D. Luffy 400 million  
Monkey D. Luffy-550 million – she swallowed  
Monkey D. Luffy 800 million – the hell did he..?  
Monkey D. Luffy, The Pirate King ... ONE BILLION!

The last picture had changed a bit, instead of the innocent grinning face of a child, there was a young man with a defiant smirk beneath the straw hat… but, it was still definitively Luffy.

"One Billion!" she gasped stepping back in horror.

And then her eyes scanned the other set of wanted posters… her wanted posters.

CAT THIEF NAMI – 16 million  
CAT THIEF NAMI – 80 million  
CAT THIEF NAMI – 180 million

She gasped in horror, "The hell did I do?"

Robin arched an eyebrow; she decided to keep that to herself… for now.

"Why are only our wanted posters here Robin?" her frantic eyes scanned the room again… a master bedroom, her eyes froze, her heart began to hammer loudly inside her chest, gasping for air, she stepped out on to the deck.

Her jaw fell when she noticed the grass deck, the great mast, the trees; she spun around, pinched her arm and ran up the stairs to the upper deck where she found…

"Bellemere's trees?" there was no mistake about it.

She was hyper ventilating and clung to the upper deck's railing for support… her eyes quickly noticed that they were anchored on a rather peaceful looking island, there were scaffolding around the great ship, as if it was going through repairs.

Nami looked up to the main mast and she saw there, without a doubt the Straw Hat's flag flapping cheerfully in the wind.

Luffy… she had to talk to Luffy…

She ran where she knew she would find him, at the bow of the ship, on the figure head… reaching there, she clutched the railing and poked her head towards the bow…

There he was, standing up with his back to her… that hat…

He was her constant, her north, past or future, doesn't matter. If Luffy was there, everything would be fine… right?

"Luffy?" she asked.

The man in front of her seemed to bend over in pain as his shoulders shook… He hadn't desired to see her... Robin had told him… but… he couldn't face her… but then again it was her voice… and she was calling him…

Nami gasped while looking at his shaking form… her mind trying to understand…

Was… was Luffy CRYING?

In an instant, in a move too fast, she had Luffy clutching her frame with his arms around her, burying his head in her shoulder. He was upset, that much was obvious.

Immediately she noticed that Luffy was taller, a head and a half perhaps, his back a little bit more prominent, and the muscles of his arms felt thicker, stronger... but nevertheless… he was Luffy… and he was suffering.

"Nami…" he said in a small, almost broken voice.

She let him be for a while, but eventually pulled away. She gazed at his face… it was the same but with a somewhat older touch, his chin was stronger with a black thin fuzz of facial hair around it, his bangs where longer but what worried her the most were his eyes, red blood shot eyes with dark bags underneath. His chest was covered in bandages that were clearly in need of attention, as they looked yellow and rancid…

He finally wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

He was watching her in a rather strange way, as if… as if he was seeing a ghost and it bothered her. He rose his hand, and gently tucked a lose strand of Nami's hair behind her ear… in a very tender and delicate movement… an action totally alien to the Luffy she knew.

The young woman stepped back… the situation was very overwhelming for her.

"Sorry…" he said, his glance looking away from her… "Its hard to think you are not my Nami"

"Your… your…" she stuttered barely.

At the very same time… someone approached them… a very muscular man with a blue robe on his shoulders and… a long nose she wouldn't mistake for anyone else's… but that was all there was left from the Usopp she knew. This man in front of her, not only was muscular, but his face was manlier, he had a small black goatee and his hair pulled back on his nape ended up the assembly.

He was leading Edd towards them, the child had his head bowed low, hair covering his eyes.

"Edd.." Luffy said, eyes softening. Little Edd seemed to shrink even more, but Usopp pushed his small back forward, encouraging the child to go to his father.

"Dad…" he whispered… crestfallen.

Nami watched in disbelief… so it was true.

"IM SORRY!" the boy screamed and threw himself on Luffy's arms, who hugged him back while he closed his eyes. Of course he didn't hate his son… he… just wasn't able to face him after…

"Is not your fault…" Luffy whispered..

"I brought… the navigator… from uncle Usopp's stories" he said. Edd's memories had returned, it seemed.

Luffy smiled bitterly and ruffled his hair,

"Robin told me just now… yes… you were very brave…"

"Luffy?" Nami asked, confused by the whole situation. The captain looked her in the eyes and smiled a rather bittersweet smile…

"Nami… this… is our son…"

Of course… with a loud thud on the planks…

She simply, fainted.

...

Nami awoke confused, her head ached…

_-Did I get beaten?- _She thought for a second… she couldn't remember, she was in a dark room and she touched the bed around her, and found nothing. She could feel a presence sitting in the mattress next to her… memories came back slowly.

"Robin…" she sighed… " I had the weirdest dream, I swear I dreamed I was in the future… Luffy was the Pirate King… but that is not the weird part… ,he looked…. kind of handsome.." she whispered.

"Hahaha, really Nami?" he asked very amused. The girl screamed in surprise and stood back on the bed as much as she could, her back pressing on the headboard.

"Lu-LUFFY!" she shouted in panic… Luffy turned the light on and cocked his head to the side, frowning. The concept of having Nami back… that was Nami and yet not his Nami, was very confusing for him too.

Upon hearing her scream, several people that were just outside the door waiting poured inside the room, several voices calling her name.

"Nami-swaaaann" the unmistakable voice of the cook chanted as he pranced about the room. Nami gasped in surprise, yes he wore a suit, a blue sky dress shirt and a loose tie, but there were noticeable changes, his hair was longer pulled into a ponytail at his nape, he had a goatee and hair covered the other eye she was used to…. So that was the secret of his eyebrow huh…

But he was the same goofy self as always.

"Sanji-kun" she gasped in surprise.

A little voice she would recognize anywhere accompanied the small reindeer that stepped next to the bed, his sweet gaze, the first thing that came from his mouth was asking if she was alright. She couldn't see many changes on him, other than the fact that he seemed fluffier and cuter, with a round blue and pink hat.

"I'm fine Chopper, thanks…" she whispered faintly.

At the back, Sanji was still babbling and crying about her, but she wasn't paying attention to him anymore. She looked at the door and there was Zoro, leaning against the door frame, his arms folded, a scowl on his face.. he had a scar on one eye and his hair was much longer, slicked back with two bangs to the front. He looked even more threatening than her Zoro.

"Always giving us trouble, woman" he grunted with a scowl. But Nami understood marimo language and instead she heard _I'm glad to see you and that you're okay._

Usopp and Robin where also there… silently staring at her at the back of the room. She decided to get up, and Luffy moved as if to help her. This upset her even more… Luffy being attentive? She had to snort to that. The world was coming to an end or something.

"Its about time someone explains to me what the hell is going on!" she demanded, her temper fueled by the stressful situation. She stepped away from them, walking out the room, but before crossing the door Robin put a hand on her shoulder… (Robin being PERSONAL?)

"First I must warn you about the rest of the crew you haven't met yet… "

Nami raised an eyebrow, but she assumed nothing further could surprise her, for Oda's sake they were telling her she had a child WITH LUFFY, there couldn't be anything more ridiculous, more impossible in the world. Her mind in a state of partial shock, she felt a little numb.

Ignoring Robin, she stepped out onto the deck… where she found herself face to face with…

A

SKE-  
LE-  
TON!

"KYAAA!" she shouted leaping back.

"Good Morning Nami-san!" he chanted and then took a sip of his cup of tea.

"Nami-chan… let me introduce our musician, Soul King Brook" she said with all seriousness.

Nami, understandably spooked, still gazing at the skeleton with her jaw open and eyes full of disbelief suddenly just… sighed, her head hanging low out of defeat and resignation.

"Afro, skeleton… musician, Luffy right?"

Everyone nodded profusely and she sighed. The young woman was beyond overwhelmed, her mind only decided to go along with things, accepting the skeleton with just a nod on her part.

"Ahh Nami-san" Brook began with a melodious voice, "to see you again in your spring form… just ready to bloom, perhaps now, you will be so kind as to show me your panties?"

"What is WRONG with you, PERVERT!" she shouted and kicked him away, the skeleton flew back and landed upside down on the opposite railing, smoke coming from his head.

"But if it isn't our SUPER navigator!" a massive man with impossible shoulders shouted while bending to the side, making a star with his arms.

Nami looked at him with disbelief… this monstrosity of a man, was wearing only… a thong..

"And he is our shipwright Franky" Robin introduced. Nami just caressed her brow and sighed.

"A pleasure" she said sarcastically. It _really_ was a lot to handle.

She spun around and gazed at the group with serious eyes… she noticed Edd hiding behind Usopp's leg,

"…what… what happened to me…." She finally said.

"You time traveled" Robin explained simply.

"No… not ME… the other me.. your Nami… what happened to her" she was dead serious, scanning their faces and she found everyone avoiding her gaze… she knew then, something was wrong.. very wrong.

"I'll prepare something light to eat while you guys explain the situation to Nami-san.. Edd… come with me to the kitchen, I'll give you a snack!" the cook said while grinning at the child… Nami noticed… it was a fake grin, and the child followed Sanji happily away. Nami realized then… what they were going to tell her, it was not for a child to hear.

"Come this way Nami…. You will love the aquarium room" Usopp said smiling at his companion, his lifelong friend. She nodded out of reflex following him inside the room. When she gazed at the fish tank and the beautiful room, her mouth fell open in marvel impressed by the beautiful surroundings of the aquarium's lighting and the colorful fish swimming in it.

"Impressive…" she whispered taking a seat with the others.

Luffy sat at the other side, across from her, his hat hiding his eyes, but the rigidity of his body language spoke volumes about how he was feeling.

Robin began the story… her voice calm and collected…

_It all started a week ago…._

* * *

_To be continued…_

_Did you like this chapter? tell me so! Don't forget to review! Thanks_


	6. Hard Truth

_Hello Everyone, first of all, thank you all for your comments last chapter, I really apreciate it._

Many thanks again for my beta "I only need One Piece"... she worked hard on this chapter since it is so long!

_So here it is... what happened to Nami_

* * *

**As If Fell From the Sky****_  
_**Hard Truth

_With a monotone voice and inexpressive eyes – hardened by pain – Robin began to talk. Nami could see the somber look on everyone's face… she knew that what she was going to hear was going to be very tough, she took a breath and nodded… bracing herself…_

They had gone back to the new world after several years of absence, now that Edd was older, the Pirate King couldn't wait for his son to meet Shanks and Jinbe (the ex-shichibukai and honorary member of the crew that had chosen to stay at New Fishman Island to help protect it). When they met him while passing by the island, he warned them about the New World, after several years of balance, things were getting unstable again; a powerful flock of pirates had begun to move. Rumors of Big Mom being too old and weak now were moving the tides once again.

It was true there was no One Piece to look for, but many Pirates thought having the Emperor status was tempting. Strength, power, territories and a New World Government with a recently reformed Navy who just couldn't handle it all. It was the perfect stage for certain rookies –and some who weren't rookies- to venture on those seas.

Before all that, the Straw Hat crew had been in sailing Paradise again, the first half of the Grand Line, since it had seven routes and Luffy had gotten the idea of traveling all of them –well Nami had to map them didn't she?- .

Until he was two years old, Ed had lived with his aunt Nojiko in Cocoyashi village, hiding from the eyes of the world since the moment he was born… but an opportune intervention on Coby's part had warned them that the secret was no longer safe… they had to do something soon.

It was a tough call… but unanimous. Ed might only be a Child, but he was born on the Sunny –they hadn't managed to reach Cocoyashi on time back then- he was their companion…. And they were strong. They could protect him

It had been a challenge, but, what part of their lives hadn't been? And then Ed had adjusted well to the life aboard Sunny, with lots of uncles that protected him fiercely when need arose, and if they did suffer or were fighting, there was always someone in charge of looking after him while the rest dealt with the threat.

Sailing the New World was a challenge, pirate King's crew or not, so they had stopped along the way at the middle of Trafalgar Law's territory, where they were always welcome, to restock the ship and rest for a bit.

That is when things got from bad to worse.

That morning, while most of the crew was busy in the city, the Sunny was anchored on a natural key some miles away from the coast. Edd had seen some kids playing on the shore with Usopp's spyglass and asked Nami if he could go over and play with them. The woman sighed, sometimes they let him play with local kids, but right now they were in the New World. She had to be extra careful.

So she told him no, explaining to him once again that it was dangerous, that they could kidnap him to get to his father and so on… the kid rolled his eyes at her and huffed…

He patiently waited until she was distracted with a map in the navigation room and even handed her the homework Robin had asked him to complete, asking nicely if he could go to the outer deck to play.

Nami allowed this, they were pulled next to the coast yes but there was no way to leave the Sunny and Zoro was in the crow's nest. Ed was mostly a good child, obedient even, so she nodded feeling guilty about denying him earlier. She also thought of waiting for Luffy to come back to take Ed to shore and let him play with the children he saw. With that thought in mind, she kept at her work with a smile.

When Ed stepped out to deck he climbed the main mast and sought Zoro. He kicked his uncle on the ribs when he noticed the green haired man was out but the swordsman didn't even flinch. Zoro was out and Ed smirked evilly…

It was a challenge, getting off the sunny, but he found a rope tied to the shore, and like the little monkey he was he was able to climb on it to the other side… almost falling twice, but well, he made it.

He sought the children, there were four of them, normal kids sons of hard working fishermen families, dirty clothes, scrapped knees a missing tooth here and there. At first they bullied Ed about his clean, designer brand clothes, but when the grinning child pulled a bunch of candies from his pocket they quickly accepted him and they were soon playing tag.

After a while however, Ed picked up a stick and told them to follow him inside the forest in search of adventure.

"But Ed-kun I don't think my mom will be happy if I enter the forest, there's bears and other dangerous creatures there". Said the child that looked the most cowardly out of the whole bunch, his skin was pale and he had his bangs cut like his mom had placed a bowl on his head and snipped around it.

"Call me captain!" he grinned and laughed to himself. "But what is this, a band of cowards? Men shouldn't be afraid!" he was clearly imitating a certain someone. "A man should seek adventures, shishishi!"

Waving his stick he started to walk inside the forests, the rest of the kids looked at each other with doubtful faces but then grinned happily and followed their new captain close behind.

Of course… they hadn't expected that out of all days… on that one fateful day the marines decided to try out their new stealth device, they hadn't expected Kizaru, the only admiral left from the old era, the one who hated them with passion, to throw away his pride in order to finally have a chance to defeat the Pirate King before his forced retirement.

They hadn't expected either, for five prominent pirate captains to form an alliance in order to take out the Pirate King, and for Kizaru to accept a temporary alliance with them if that aided him in his ultimate goal. And they hadn't expected that, by the time the first cannonball fired, for it to hit Sunny square on in the hull, quickly filling the under compartments with water.

And certainly, Nami wasn't expecting to rush out to deck… only to find Ed missing.

"ZORO!" she shouted while the swordsman cut yet another cannonball aimed at them. The woman's eyes were frantic, full of panic, they were surrounded, three Marine Warships, five pirate ships blocking every possible escape route firing at them at will.

"I can't see Ed anywhere!"

"He isn't on the Sunny, I can feel him from the direction of the forest!" Zoro grunted while he blocked yet another attack, "I'm going after him!"

"NO!" The woman shouted back, "Protect Sunny, the others should be coming back soon! I'll get Ed!"

She used a milky road and ran full speed towards shore, all the while calling her son's name while clutching her clima tact tightly. Out of all the days Edd could have chosen to misbehave.. .this was certainly the worst. More scared than angry, she kept running at full speed and could still hear the cannonballs going on at the back, and the smell of gunpowder and steel was filling her nostrils, but she knew the others would be back soon.

The smoke of a fire called her attention and she finally found Ed roasting a piece of meat with a stick, a carcass of some animal he had killed was at the back of the clearing… she shook her head… certainly those camping trips with Luffy had paid off, he was a strong, independent child but… this was not the time to feel proud.

"MOM!" He screamed in shock when he saw her, he swallowed, sweat falling from his brow and got ready to have the scolding of a lifetime or a good bump in the head, instead of that his mother slapped his face like never before, leaving him shocked with his mouth agape.

"DON'T DO THIS TO ME AGAIN; EVER!" tears where in her eyes while she said this.

"mom…" Ed whispered sniffling a little. But then Nami surprised him even more by giving him a hug and whispering in his ears,

"The marines are attacking us… we have to go"

Ed glanced at his new friends with regret in his gaze while Nami clutched his hand and drove him away towards the Sunny.

"and you guys! Go back to your parents!" Nami roared and the other kids could only nod.

She started to run at full speed, clutching her child's hand tightly, Ed following close behind . Soon the smoke and gun powder smell started to permeate the air and unexpectedly, a bright light blinded them both.

An imposing, tall man, with a not so intelligent smirk on his face, lips twisted to the side, was grinning at them. He was older than she remember seeing him in the Great War. Time, had not been merciful with him, his hair was completely white… but there was no mistake about it.. he was…

"Kizaru!" she shouted in panic while hiding Ed behind her.

"Oi…. oi! I can't belieeeve my luckkkkk!" he said with his slurred, even lazy tone of voice, "The royal pirate family… without the body guards" he smirked.

" Bastard" Nami snarled clutching her teeth.

"Your captain still owes me for the Akainu business…" he said with an unusual seriousness in his voice… "he was my friend"

"He was a goddam psychopath, a madman that wouldn't hesitate killing innocent people in order to follow his twisted sense of justice!" she snarled.

But Kizaru, with his vacant eyes, just ignored her words, "it is a blessing that he isn't around to witness the world as it is now…. I'm sure…. He would be frightened to see a bitch giving birth to yet another pirate scum"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALKING LIKE THAT TO MY MOM YOU BASTARD!" Ed snarled with bared teeth, Nami had to grab him and pull him back behind her.

"Ed… be quiet" she said worriedly.

"ohoohoooo" the Admiral smiled… "The prince has guts!"

Ed was glancing at the huge admiral with clenched teeth and eyes full of hate… the admiral had seen that face before… but.. this was just a pup.

"And you have balls to be threatening the Pirate King's son, if Luffy heard you he would make you swallow them!" she shouted with so much hate that even Ed was surprised by her fierceness.

"Hoooo" the man said and without further ado, he attacked. Thousands of beams flew towards the pair, piercing both of them… their figures dissolved

"Ohh sooo smart!" the admiral said noticing he had been fooled by a mirage.

"EDD! RUN BACK TO YOUR FATHER!" she shouted in panic.

She stood back, head held high as she clutched her clima tact, and stood in front of the Admiral. Edd stopped for a moment glancing back at her.

"JUST GO!" she shouted, and the child nodded and started to run away… if he could find his dad everything would be alright…

Nami stood back with a fierce scowl… no longer a cat thief.. but a lioness protecting her cub, with her hands clutching her Ultimate Clima tact, she braced herself…

Ed's lungs burned gasping for air as he ran back, he convinced himself that when he found his father everything would be all right… but that is not what he saw when he reached the shore.

Instead a pyre of fire was burning Sunny's sails as hundreds of men, pirates and marine, battled with his family, the sound of steel clashing, and cannonballs shouting was deafening, the sky was darkened by smoke, his horror filled eyes scanned the area while searching…

At the same time, a strong gust of wind and a blinding explosion came from the forest at his back

"MOOOM!" He shouted, his eyes widening in panic.

Luffy was fighting five pirate captains at the same time, each strong in his own right, each of them with bounties above four hundred million, but the one really giving him a hard time was a logia type above the five million bounty, he was of a metal Luffy hadn't seen before. Suigin Siugin no mi, a material called mercury that could turn liquid.

He was a tricky man, and with other four men doing his most to distract him, it was no surprise when he managed to graze Luffy's arm with an attack while he fended of the others.

The Pirate King was bleeding, but most of his injuries where nothing but small scratches, he snarled at the man in front of him. A tall, bald man with strong, chiseled features, blue, cold eyes thin and smart, he smirked with malice, he wore a black spandex like suit that was like a second skin, marking his strong chest and abs, on his shoulders, golden markings were the only pirate like touch on his persona.

"you know… mercury is toxic"

"Poison doesn't work on me!" Luffy smiled sideways, but truly, he wasn't feeling that great.

"Not normal poison perhaps not, but this is a toxin" The other captains, of which three of them where heavily injured and almost out of combat felt renewed energy to see the fight finally going in their favour.

Luffy couldn't care less of course, and he kept fighting despite his injuries, that is… until he heard Ed screaming franticly for his mother… and explosion came from the forest.

The bald captain smirked when he noticed the small child a few yards away from them, so it WAS true after all, there was a pirate prince just like the rumours said, of course, he ran towards Ed while melting in his liquid state.

"YOU BASTARD!" Luffy snarled, his gear second allowing for greater speed, he intercepted the other man with his teeth bared in rage. Around them, explosions kept roaring in deafening thunders, the rest of the crew took care of the waves of enemies as they managed to sink three of the pirate ships and a Marine warship.

Franky's frantic voice roared above all the chaos.

"Strawhat! We gotta get Sunny outa here SUPER FAST! She will sink if we don't do something!"

Luffy nodded and with his gear second practically flew to Ed's side, took him on his arms and stretched his arm towards his Ship. The logia captain smirked, his body turned into spikes intended to pierce Luffy's arm.

Luffy had to let go of Sunny, his arm retreating, back, he spun on the air safely and landed with Ed still gripped by his free arm, the child was really frightened, hiding his face on the crook of his neck and clutching his jacket for dear life.

"What a liability!, can you really protect the brat while fighting all of us?"

Luffy knew he couldn't, he needed to go back to the Sunny, get Edd to safety and then he would kick that bastard's ass. Knowing he couldn't do anything else… he just ran.

His cowardly enemy attacked from behind, his logia arm waving in liquid form at full speed, aiming at his back, and in the last moment, it turned solid and pierced Luffy's lower back.  
The Pirate King used armament haki, blocked most of the damage, but snarled in pain, and with a mighty jump, he was finally on Sunny's deck.

"Franky! Get Coup the burst ready!" He ordered, knowing they had no other choice. The cyborg was already at it, if they lost Sunny, they would lose everything, their home and their means of escape.

"Straw Hat? Are you really feeling all right? You have been breathing my toxic gas for a while now" the bald man known as Hagany smirked from afar while still going towards Sunny at full speed.

Chopper had been using his guard point to defend Sunny from the cannonballs, but snapped back on attention when he heard that.

"Luffy! That could be bad, if you were inhaling that toxic gas, your blood could be poisoned with mercury!" he ran towards his captain in alert.

"That isn't important right now, protect the Sunny!" He ordered. Ed was pulling at his arm frantically, but Luffy was ignoring him until his son took a good bite of his shoulder.

"DAD!" and Luffy stared at his son's frantic, tear filled eyes. "MOM!" he shouted simply.

Luffy's eyes widened in surprise, his frantic eyes scanned the deck… she wasn't there, he tried to feel her with haki… he couldn't, his senses where dulled.

"Where's she!" he said suddenly desperate while glancing at the confusing battlefield. Hagani was very close now. Sunny was burning, cannonballs whistled past them… Franky was almost pulling on the lever…

"FRANKY, WAIT! Nami's not here!"

And to make matters worse, a beam of light came from the forest, and the grinning form of Kizaru started to form in front of them.

"ROBIN!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs, the woman was next to him in a second, "take care of Ed, I'll get Nami"

Robin nodded and took Ed to safety inside the Ship while the boy complained loudly and squirmed in her arms.

Meanwhile Luffy had to jump down to Hagani as Zoro clashed his swords with Kizaru.

"This is so nostalgiiiic" Kizaru smiled with his slurred speech, "why it is ALWAYS the pirate king's first mate the one to give me trouble huh?" his light sword clashed with Zoro again.

Zoro smirked evilly, "Well… its a good thing you are the old man now"

"There's no time for this Zoro, we gotta get Nami!" Luffy screamed while dodging yet another of Higani's attacks. Zoro clenched his teeth; _damn witch… why wasn't she back with Ed?_

Kizaru grinned, "Ohh you mean that woman? I ran into her in the woods…. For some reason.. she thought she could face me…."

_In the middle of the story, Luffy stood up and left, Nami opened her mouth to say something, but Robin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and shook her head.._

_The archaeologist carried on…_

Luffy was shocked to hear that, shocked and deep down, scared, his furious gaze and attention turned to Kizaru, and it cost him as Hagani managed to graze his shoulder and the other captains started to attack once again.

Franky shouted something yet again, fire had already consumed the sails, and soon they would have to abandon the ship.

The sky started to roar, dark clouds covered the battlefield as a strong wind started to blow everything in its wake violently, the sea turned furious, tall waves swashing the ships back and forth, a violent storm with fat drops of rain had engulfed it all.

The wind's own force and the currents started to push Sunny back to sea.

And she appeared from inside the wood, branches, rocks, dirt flew in her wake, her hair was a wild mane while her face was contorted in fury, she was bleeding from several small holes on her arms and legs but she seemed to ignore that fact. Her ultimate clima tact clutched in her hands. It was the most powerful model, created by a clever combination of chemistry, Skypea's dials, Weatheria technology, Usopp's intellect and her skills and talent, it was a powerful and lethal combination, a thunderbolt reflected in the woman's eyes as she gazed at the admiral.

Luffy was relieved when he saw her, "NAMI!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, the woman smiled softly at him, her eyes analyzed the whole situation, she was far… so very far from them, the enemies between them... the fire on the ship.

She gazed at his eyes and smiled in a loving, bittersweet way...a smile Luffy immediately hated, as if...

She raised her clima tact above her head and yet again unleashed a devastating gust of wind that blew away everything in front of her.

"TAKE ED AWAY!" she ordered while increasing the speed and pressure of her wind, she pushed away everything in her path, rocks, dirt, tree branches, the sea, everything was commanded forward and the enemies got distracted for a moment while they covered their eyes..

The fire on sunny started to die off...

Kizaru floated above them all and started to prepare a ball of light with his hands

"Strawhat! Your ship, your crew! Your woman! CHOOSE!"

Luffy's eyes were a little unfocused, blood loose and the heavy toxins he had been breathing were hindering back his senses.

"I'LL PROTECT EVERYTHING!" he roared while waves of haki flew out of him. He launched himself to shore again but Hagani blocked, Kizaru also intended to attack him but was stopped by Zoro who blocked his path. There was no way to reach Nami at that point and Sunny's compartments were filled with water, the ship was already lurching to the side.

With tear filled eyes but with no regret at all, she expend every last bit of her knowledge, every inch of her power, experience and courage and she screamed her attack as hurricane like winds started to push everything in her way, thunder roared the passion of her feelings. Higani took advantage of Luffy's startled gaze as he witnessed her actions, the enemy all but jumped towards Sunny's deck where he sought to attack a distracted Usopp who was shooting at the other ships.

Luffy jumped back to the Sunny and stopped him, sending him away with a furious jet stamp, Kizaru attempted to launch towards the Pirate King's back, only to be stopped by Zoro who managed to send him off the ship.

Nami smirked, the wind and the sea roared in rage as the intensity of it all peaked, the other ships started to capsize, it was as if the god Poseidon himself was on the woman's side, Sunny started to move forward on her own, strong currents pushing her away from shore.

"NAMI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING NAMI!" Luffy screamed crying desperately while clutching the railing.

Kizaru noticed what the woman intended to do… he turned back at her with an unusual scowl on his face,

"NAMI!" Luffy shouted again.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE ALREADY!" she shouted, a burst of wind and dirt covered her form as Sunny lurched violently… a enormous wave came directly towards them, they were all going to die swallowed by the sea if Franky didn't do something.

In the middle of Luffy's frantic, desperate screams a coup the burst was activated a second before the deadly wave swallowed them whole…

Luffy had never left someone behind, he didn't plan to do it that day, as the Sunny landed away from danger he ran to Franky and clutched his shirt with rage filled eyes.

"FRANKY YOU BASTARD! WHY DID YOU DO IT; WHY!" he shouted over and over with desperate, almost crazed eyes.

"TURN AROUND!" He ordered, "GO BACK" he shouted out of himself,. Franky could only scape his gaze… full of regret.

Zoro stepped between them… "Luffy…" he put a calming hand on his captain's shoulder, "It was not Franky's call… Nami forced it on us… she all but sent us to sea… she saved us all" he explained.

Crazed, wild eyes clutched Zoro's dark robe, "We have to go back Zoro!" but as he said this… his knees gave way, several wounds were pouring blood in thin streams, toxins roared and contaminated his systems… he all but fainted forward, Zoro catching him with a grim face.

It was better like that, because they couldn't really tell him it was impossible to move the Ship until the pumps drained the lower compartments and Franky made some crucial repairs first.

By the time Luffy awoke the next day, everything was over; they were too far to go back. He was feeling angry, frustrated, he hated himself, and took blame in everything. Usopp was insisting for him to go talk to Ed.. but he just couldn't face his son. He was so ashamed of failing to protect Nami. He stood at the Sunny's bow and not even Zoro could reach him.

Somehow, they had managed to dock on an island where the so much needed repairs began, it was a miracle Sunny hadn't sunk, and that was only thanks to how strong that ship was.

Being in the new world, it was imperative they found a new navigator if they intended to go back and rescue Nami…

Shocked, Nami stood from her seat and glanced at her crew like they went crazy.

"But wait just a minute, the Luffy I know wouldn't have stopped at nothing to go back!" she balled her fist while she unconsciously bit her lower lip in frustration…. And then she glanced at everyone's grim faces… there was something else…

A fleur hand placed a newspaper in front of her, "This circulated the morning after the battle…"

"VICTORY FOR THE MARINES: CAT THIEF NAMI, AKA THE PIRATE QUEEN DIES IN FAILED ATACK ATEMPT TOWARDS THE WORLD GOVERNMENT"

* * *

_To be continued…_

The writer runs from an angry mob of furious readers with torches!

Do you guys hate me now? Are you sad? Angry? Do tell me, whatever the doubs and feelings, its good to hear from you guys!  
Don't forget to review


	7. Coping with things

Hello Everyone,

First, many thanks for those who commented on the last chapter, I'm very grateful...

however I'm kind of confused about feedback from this fic, as in, the fact that comparing it with the spanish version, this version has twice the hits, but a third of the feedback, I'm just wondering why that's?

Regardless... I'll continue with this version and being grateful with those who do bother to feedback, thanks, you make all this work (and my beta's work) worth it- (Thanks again to "I only need want piece" for her hard work

* * *

**As if Fell From the Sky**  
Coping With Everything

She stared at the article with wide, incredulous eyes, she barely read some words, and basically it said a load of crap about them attacking a Marine post. On the page, there were several pictures of her and she was surprised to see herself as an adult and she was also understandably spooked about her new nickname...

"...Luffy hadn't moved from the figure head at all... it had been a week..." Chopper whispered in a small voice..

"But Edd... Edd thought we could go and ... save me" the woman whispered.

Usopp doubled over in pain and covered his face with his hands, tears started to pour from his eyes and as much as he wanted to stop them... he couldn't , "We couldn't tell him... we just couldn't... not with Luffy still like that...", the sniper was suffering a lot too, he had lost not only a companion, but his friend and sister.

The rest of them were also grieving, for a week now, not only had they dealt with the death of one of them, but with a shattered captain that seemed to be lost in a cloud of grief and sorrow.

Nami was clutching the newspaper in her hands with so much rage that she was crumpling it, she stood up and got out of the room. The rest decided to let her be so she could calm down and gather her thoughts.

Yes, it was a lot to handle, but the young woman was managing surprisingly well. She walked with angry steps towards the figure head and stood next to the railing.

"Luffy" she almost commanded, she poked her head, and there he was at it again, just standing there glancing at the open sea.

"LUFFY!" she demanded with harshness... the man in front of her just sighed tiredly and jumped next to her.

He was startled to find so much fury in the young navigator's eyes and his gaze turned dark with remorse when he noticed the crumpled paper in her hands.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered... "I couldn't protect you..." his voice was dripping with guilt and remorse.

"YOU IDIOT!" she shouted while slapping his face loudly, on the other side of the deck, the rest of the crew stood by with mouths agape.

Luffy's face just remained on the side with eyes full of shock.

"CANT YOU SEE?" Nami shouted, "DO YOU THINK SHE WOULD WANT THIS? DO YOU THINK I WOULD WANT THIS? FOR YOU TO JUST GIVE UP?"

Luffy's eyes widened in shock and he met her furious gaze. Nami's eyes were pouring with tears.

"Can't you see Luffy... It doesn't matter if I die... I DID IT WITH MY HEAD HELD HIGH, protecting the most important thing for me! My companions, my friends, my family!" she shouted with passion.

Her words were finally reaching Luffy, but he just stood there with a shocked expression and his mouth slightly agape.

"and..." and she smiled bitterly, "... if I died like my mother... like Bellemere... protecting my child.. then it was a great death..." she finally said and forced a big, wide smile on her face, eyes still trembling with unshed tears.

But then her face turned furious again,

"I can accept dying Luffy! What I can't accept is for you to give up!"

Luffy's fist shook while he took her words and finally he just couldn't handle it any more, he just embraced her with fierceness and need. Her eyes widened in surprise but she allowed the contact... he had suffered enough.  
They both fell on their knees, still clutching each other with silent tears streaming down their faces.

The rest of the crew just decided to leave them alone... and after a while that seemed just a moment, but in reality it might have been hours, and because of so much shock, anguish, sadness and overwhelming feelings Nami cried herself to sleep on Luffy's arms...

But just before she was finally totally asleep she whispered, "Go with Chopper and change your bandages.. and for Oda's sake please take a bath... you stink"

He smiled bitterly... he barely had her back... and already she was scolding him...

He picked her up with ease and took her to their room where he placed her carefully on the bed... he glanced at her one last time before stepping out of the room to follow her orders as the navigator's orders were an unbreakable law on that ship...

Nami woke up in the middle of the night... and she was relieved to find herself alone, she needed a moment to calm down and assimilate everything that was going on. With no better things to do she stood up and started to analyze her future room. She unlocked the big wardrobe and her mouth opened in surprise.

Three quarters of it was full of designer brand clothes obviously hers... blouses, shirts, pants, shoes, elegant coats, dresses... her fingers caressed the high quality materials. The rest of it were beautiful captain jackets and dress shirts for Luffy... it was obvious she had hand picked them for him, as the quality and confection were superb, she was sure many of the golden thread on his jackets were in fact, made of gold.

She went to her dresser and opened some drawers... she found golden rings with gems, necklaces of the purest of pearls, gold chains, bracelets.. every kind of jewel she could ever desire...

"...goodness... we are not a poor band of paupers any more..." she whispered... and then she sighed getting upset again. Nami of this time couldn't enjoy that stuff any more... suddenly she felt like a transgressor, going through the stuff of a dead person like that. She closed everything up and went out to deck, taking solace in the fresh night sea breeze.

The ship she was at was magnificent, no doubt about that, but she hadn't had the time to fully appreciate it yet, she went to the upper deck to Bellemere's trees seeking their familiar comfort... some branches where hurt and charred probably consequence of the last battle. But someone had been taking good care of them, cleaning the dead leaves and tying the broken branches with care... Probably Robin's doing.

She entered the small room that was just next to the trees and turned the light on... her eyes widened...

"The navigation room..." she whispered really impressed... it was like a dream to her... it even smelled faintly of ink and parchment... her eyes fell on the beautiful desk... the instruments she found there were all made of gold, maps were everywhere, rolled on baskets or carefully stacked... A half-finished map was sitting on her desk and a dozen of Edd's drawings were decorating her work area.

It spoke of a life that ended suddenly... her eyes stared at a crude, badly drawn picture of a family.

"MOM, DAD, ED!" It read below the childish picture made of crayons... the rest of the drawings were of the rest of the crew. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back a new flow of tears and focused on her true objective... The navigation logs.

They where neatly stacked on chronological order on one of the shelves in the library section of the room... she took a log she knew very well.. the one she had been working on the day before...

She smiled when she found it, it was one at the far back... they had had so many adventures by now! As her fingers traced the words on the last page she remembered working at... Nami was surprised she didn't find anything about Ed or her time travel. It only spoke about Aokiji, the captain being sick and mundane stuff like the ship supplies and the weather.

A little frustrated, she kept reading and gasped when she read a little about Water seven, Usopp... Merry...

"Navigator-chan... I don't think it wise for you to know more details than you already know" the archaeologist explained appearing seemingly from thin air.

"Robin! You scared me" Nami complained.

"I'm sorry... let me explain a little bit more about the medallion..."

After a brief conversation, which left Nami with more questions than answers, Robin led the younger woman to the bathroom and Nami was left amazed by the beautiful tub and amenities.

"This ship is like a dream come true..." she whispered with her mouth agape in wonder...

"The ship of dreams.. the Thousand Sunny" Robin had said before leaving her with her thoughts. The older woman handed her a fresh change of clothes at the door and Nami sighed when she saw it... she had to change after her bath, she was still in her grey EVIL shirt and blue shorts... she had slept in them and she felt the clothes dirty and sweaty.

She guessed she had no other choice, and in a strange, surreal way it was her own clothing anyway. She put on blue pants that had three yellow rings at her hip and a cute black tank top with a little cat sticking out its tongue. She found out her clothes fell loose on her... but she couldn't help it, her older self was much more... voluptuous it seemed. She sighed and passed her finger trough her short strands of hair... she had never wanted to let it grow, in the past when she was with Arlong, nobody would go to her aid if she ever got caught by one of the pirates she stole from...

She went out to deck again, it was almost dawn and the first light of the day was changing the color of the sky and the ocean over the horizon. Her mind wandered back to the companions she left behind... wondering if they were alright.. if they missed her as much as this other set of companions missed her future self...

She scratched her hair in frustration, this was a dream mixed with a nightmare.

Either way, she will have to make the most of the time she had in the future, there just has to be a purpose for it all... perhaps... helping Luffy and the others to overcome the grief of her death... overcome their guilty feelings... and as strange as it sounded, assimilate her death.

After a while of deep thought, she could hear the door of the men's quarters opening and Sanji stepped out very early like he always did to start breakfast... she smiled bitterly, some things hadn't changed that much.

"Sanji-kun, good morning" she greeted

"Nami-san..." he began and offered her a weak smile, so much remorse and shame filling his eyes the woman couldn't handle it.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry Nami-san... " the cook sighed and decided to light himself a smoke... he needed it... "lets go to the galley, you didn't have any dinner last night.. you must be hungry"

After a somewhat comfortable silence between them, in which Nami only commented on what a wonderful kitchen they had, Sanji placed a plate with toasts with homemade tangerine jelly spread on them, a fresh glass of tangerine juice and some slices of apple.

Nami smiled... it was one of her favourite breakfasts...

"Its so weird... some things are the same... others so different..." she smiled and took a bite of her food while she glimpsed at Sanji who was busy on the other side of the bar.

"Oh Nami-san..." he began almost bitterly so..."So much stuff has happened... but there's something that will never change!" and he turned over, his eyes changing into hearts

"MY UNDYING LOVE FOR YOU!" he chanted.

The young woman shook her head slightly... truly, some things never changed... and then she dared asking... she was dying to know...

"How the hell did I end up married WITH LUFFY" she almost demanded. She could understand having feelings for the idiot of her captain... come on, the guy was everything for her, her stupid, uncut and gross pirate in shining armor... a lovable idiot she couldn't help but love... but the guy had the romanticism and sex drive of an oyster!

Sanji froze and bit on his cigarette, clenching his teeth, "Shitty captain" he muttered. Nami could tell that years after the cook still had issues with that. But then Sanji sighed and smiled softly.

"It all began one day almost seven years ago... Luffy was already the pirate king by then, and we crossed paths with a strong crew called the Pirates of Wind..."

Nami laughed and her expression contorted from amused to horrified as she heard the ridiculous way Luffy had fallen in love with her... or at least acknowledged feelings that were already there.

"...can't believe he mistook jealously for being hungry" she muttered.

"..its Luffy" Sanji said and they both laughed together.

By the time the rest of the crew appeared for breakfast, the story was mostly over and Usopp stepped in with Ed clutching at his shoulder...

She smiled softly at the boy, and was glad he was surrounded with love and family... he would need them...

The sniper took a seat next to her and she squinted her eyes at him

"Oi Usopp... is it REALLY you? I can't believe you look this manly"

"Nami! That hurts" Usopp beamed dramatically, "I, the super warrior of the sea, the manly Usopp, have fought sea kings on the far northern seas; I have defeated hordes of enemies by myself and tamed giants with my superior skills!"

Chopper and Edd's eyes shined with stars as they nodded profusely, "Uncle Usopp is awesome!" the little boy said full of admiration.

"Do you want to hear a horror story Nami?" Robin entered the galley with an evil smirk on her lips, "He is telling the truth"

Nami couldn't believe it!

The galley filled with noise, camaraderie and happiness. They hadn't felt like that since... since they had lost their navigator of course... and they knew this wasn't their Nami, but they held onto the moment, trying to make most of it...

Only Luffy was missing...

The young woman stood up and left the room, only to return a while later with the Pirate King being held by his ear while he whined and complained childishly.

"Sit and eat... what is that nonsense I heard about you not eating properly?" she pushed him on his seat.

"Nami... no matter what version she is.., is scary" Chopper whispered to Usopp who nodded profusely.

Breakfast was soon over and to everyone's relief Luffy really did eat, not with as much enthusiasm as he used to... but he was hungry, that bit was evident.

When Nami stepped out to deck, she found the man in the thong busily hammering away over the hull, surprisingly, he had a smile on his face while he worked... strange as he was, she could tell he loved the ship.

She sighed and leaned over the railing, gazing at the horizon yet again, and once more trying to assimilate everything going on around her. Luffy frowned when he noticed her so thoughtful... past or present, his wife or not, she was his friend and he didn't want to see her sad.

"Eh Nami... I have something fun to show you" he said with his classical wide grin

Nami was startled by his sudden smile, so Luffy like... but then her hearth turned... the smile didn't really reach his eyes... he was hiding a deep sadness for her sake... she decided to humour him.

"If it's a slimy creature, a crawling critter or any other gross stuff, I'm not interested" she said crossing her arms and raising her head with harsh eyes.

"Shishishi, nup, you'll love this" he said as he took her hand and led her inside the Sunny.

"Wait Luffy what are you doing!" she complained, but she couldn't help being dragged by him. Usually, when her Luffy dragged her somewhere, he took her wrist... this Luffy took her hand... it was subtle, but a noticeable change nevertheless.

They reached a simple door, but when he opened it... her heart stopped...

"Go.. go... GOLD!" she stuttered in shock... tons, and tons of gold and jewels, pearls and rare artifacts of all kinds... something snapped in her brain as she jumped into the pile and laughed like a maniac.

"IT'S SO MUCH!" she said as she howled in happiness and threw golden coins over her head. Luffy laughed in genuine happiness at seeing her so happy and then he leaned over the doorframe with his arms crossed and a soft smile.

After a while, Ed poked his head between his father's legs and glanced inside the room.

"Ohh here you were" he said with a bored tone of voice.

"Ed! ED LOOK, SO MUCH GOLD!" she howled in happiness, her sanity almost gone as she placed several necklaces around her neck and tried several rings too big for her as she laughed hysterically... gold after all, was her weakness..

"Bahhh you can't eat gold" Ed said frowning in disgust, which made Luffy laugh loudly, the kid hadn't suffered financial hardships not even for a day of his life... he didn't hold any feelings towards riches or gold.

Nami stopped, her eyes shocked, the gold coins dropped dramatically from her hands glancing at the boy like he was an alien, "tell me those words didn't come from my flesh and blood" she said all theatrically "more importantly, does he have ANYTHING that's mine?"

"Your eyes..." Luffy grinned at her, their gazes locked and she blushed softly. Meanwhile the boy was getting bored and started to pull Luffy's arm, which just stretched back and back, the pirate king ignored him and continued, "Besides he is really smart..." he became thoughtful.. "Most of the time...hahaha"

"EH daaaddd... lets go play outside... DAAAAAAAD" the child whined while the two adults ignored him as they shared a smile.

So Edd frowned and just... took a big bite at his father's leg.

"AHH YOU BRAT!" Luffy screamed while he tried to shake the child off.

Nami started to laugh loudly as she watched them roll over the floor biting each other... same as she had seen them do in another time... when they were not even father and son officially yet.

When Edd heard Nami's laugh... so similar to that of his mom... he stopped and became suddenly thoughtful and sad... he stood there sitting on the floor, his hair covering his eyes... his voice seemed even younger...

"dad..." the boy whispered... "...now that Nami is here... can we go get mom already?" his eyes were filled with hope and an infinite amount of childish innocence.

Luffy was sitting beside him... he clenched his teeth and his balled fist shook for a moment.. but he finally reached at his back for his hat... and secured it over his head... his face very grimm...

"Edd... I have to tell you something..." he began.

Nami lowered her head and she covered her face with her hands... fighting the torrent of tears that were about to come out any second... this was so tough! Watching Luffy like that, so solemn, trying to cope with her death for the sake of that child... it just broke her heart..

But before Luffy could continue, Zoro's voice was heard coming out the main mast's speaker...

"WAR SHIP ON SIGHT!"

Luffy's face distorted with hatred..

* * *

_To be continued.._

_This story and its surprises are far from over! Ahh and guys! don't cheat and go read the spanish version with google translate! haha, that's cheating you guys, besides, the translation with that tool is AWFUL!_

Anyhow, please don't forget to review!


	8. Shocking News

Hello Everyone, I've got the feeling you will LOVE this chapter

As always, many thanks for those who reviewed and pmed me your questions :)

Thanks for I Only Need One Piece for her awesome beta work!

* * *

**As if Fell From the Sky**  
Shocking News

After Zoro's call, Luffy got up, his face full of hatred… he took Edd's arm and all but pushed the kid towards Nami.

"Stay with Nami" he ordered bluntly. The young woman opened her mouth in surprise, she had never seen him so furious in her life...

"But daaad" the child protested taking a step forward.

Luffy looked ready to push him back again but he sighed and crouched before the boy, placing his hands on the child's shoulders while looking him in the eyes.

"Ed, I need you to protect Nami, can you do that? That is a captain's order too"

The boy opened his mouth in surprise, he was being treated like an adult so he nodded profusely and with a fierce scowl answered "Roger captain!"  
He felt very important at that moment, having been placed with a duty like that. Luffy smiled for his sake and nodded at Nami... and than took off at full speed.

When he reached Zoro on the main deck the first thing out his mouth was...

"Tell me its Kizaru so I can rip that stupid smirk of his face!" waves of Haki were starting to pour out of him... if he didn't calm down soon, even the Sunny could suffer.

"Leave something for me Luffy" Zoro said while his face distorted in a demonic grin, "I'll cut him piece by piece..." he unsheathed half of Shusuii for added effect.

Usopp, who was with his binoculars just sighed... "its not Kizaru... its Smoker... and he doesn't look like he wants to fight"

From the War Ship's crow's nest a series of flashes and reflections could be glimpsed, a coded message... they wanted a meeting.

Luffy grabbed the railing with so much force his knuckles turned white and the wood moaned and creaked in protest, his shoulders shook in barely contained rage. Zoro assumed the Admiral came with apologies on behalf of Kuzan or other nonsense so they wouldn't go charging against the Marines Headquarters or something.

As if Luffy would do something like that? If they were going to provide retribution (and Zoro knew they WOULD as soon as Luffy got his sense back) it wouldn't be against the Reformed Government itself or the Marines... it would be against the true culprits, Kizaru, Hagani and those other pirates that had allied with them.

"Usopp... answer them. Tell them he can come over" Zoro ordered because Luffy was still silent and frowning.

The sniper nodded and swiftly followed the orders, pulling a small mirror and using the right code, soon, the other Ship pulled next to them and Smoker all but floated on board Sunny, standing up on their railing. He didn't feel comfortable going further than that.

"Mugiwara..." Smoker began, he was older, his natural silver hair had more dark gray on it, it was long in the middle but on the sides it was shaved almost to the root. Some expression lines where marking his eyes, but other than that. He was almost the same,

But some things hadn't changed, the fact that he was a just man and now in the position of an Admiral, he had the power and rank to lead the Reformed Marines on a new path of true justice.

"Smokey" Luffy greeted sharply and still with a frown on his face.

Smoker's eyes silently traced the Sunny's extensive damages and the bandages on the Pirate King's chest... without changing his neutral expression he took a long, thoughtful puff of his cigar, considering his next words.

"If you came here to give your condolences, save it!" Usopp said bravely, crossing his muscular arms.

"I'm here not because I want to, but I do have a message from Kuzan...he wants you to know that Borsalino didn't have authorization for that operation".

As if that was big of a revelation... they knew that already. The Reformed Navy –with the exception of Smoker- didn't even cross paths with the Pirate King's crew any more... it simply wasn't worth the loss of resources... It was a silent rule most of the people of the five seas followed... if you didn't mess with the Pirate King, he wouldn't mess with you, it was that simple.

"I don't care about any of that! When I see him I'll kill him" Luffy said gritting his teeth... that bastard had killed not only his nakama but the mother of his child...

"Strawhat... I hate owing you stuff... I still owe you about the Black Beard matter..." the Admiral began.

"I don't care about that, you just happened to be there, I would have kicked that guy's ass anyway"

Smoker was sure Luffy meant it, still... he had a debt to repay... and he hated having a debt with a pirate... especially Luffy. He was a man that repaid his debts... that's why he was there. The admiral took another puff of his cigar and exhaled purposely slowly.

"You might be interested in this however... the rest of the Mugiwara crew was on deck behind the captain, at the ready to take action If need arose.

After an uncomfortable silence he simply said

"your cat thief... she's alive..."

Luffy's eyes opened in shock... his mouth opened but only small sounds came from it, his words were stuck in his throat...

Everyone gasped and stood by with shocked expressions without knowing what to say. Finally Luffy's voice was back.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" he yelled loudly... his eyes where crazed, his balled fists were ready to punch Smoker at any second. "JUST DON'T SCREW WITH SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" he roared.

Smoker's neutral expression didn't change, and just took another drag of smoke, and continued with all seriousness.

"Do I have a face of someone who is joking Strawhat?"

"but... but the paper..." Luffy simply babbled, his expression softening.

"Borsalino's plotting something... this is classified but... ba... doesn't matter any more. He started to act suspicious about a year ago... and about a month ago, and internal investigation revealed he was diverting funds for a secret project. When he couldn't explain his actions... or wouldn't, he was forced to an early retirement, it was to be announced later this year, while they found a proper replacement for him... but it seems he was able to go ahead with his plans anyway..."

Luffy didn't get most of it, but the rest of the crew was listening intently.

Even so the captain asked, "but... why..."

"Because he is the last remnant of the Old Era... he was never a smart man, but he was very loyal to the Tenryuubito regime... and some of their survivors hate you with as much passion as they hate Dragon. Despicable beings... those celestial dragons... but even Borsalino had friends among them... I heard.. that they'll sell your cat thief to one of the Tenryuubito families.. as a trophy"

Luffy's eyes widened in shock and fury, his fist balled in rage... the thought on one of those filthy creatures touching a single hair of Nami... it drove him mad... his anger was barely contained as he took in the words...

"How do you know all this" Robin demanded taking a step forward.

"Fortunately, since he was acting so suspicious we had spy placed on his squad... so I can affirm that the information is quite correct. She is alive... but I don't know when they will make the actual delivery. After all, all the Tenryuubito left in the world are those who escaped the purge after the Great War. Those who, with money and good connections, managed to get in hiding before the reforms came... so their locations are so far... unknown"

Smoker searched for something inside his jacket.

"Here" and his hand floated in front of Luffy, giving him a piece of paper, "This is the approximate location of the base where they have her. But let me tell you this place is extremely difficult to find, same as punk hazard, this old facility doesn't have a magnetic field...Kizaru's scientists have a way to find it...but for you, without your navigator, I don't know how you'll manage... I don't really care either..."

Luffy took the paper and nodded...

"Smoker..." he began, because when somebody did a favour so huge to him... he usually deigned to say his name right. "Thanks..." he said simply.

"Don't get it wrong Straw Hat, I'm not doing this for you, next time we cross paths, I won't let you go..." and with that, he floated back to his War Ship, at the back, vice admiral Tashigi frowned at scowled silently at Zoro.

As much as she hated to help the Straw Hats... it was despicable to sell a woman to those awful Celestial Dragons... and that Nami person had proven to be... not that bad.. for a pirate, that is...

"Yeah.. cya then... Smokey, Shishishihi" Luffy laughed...

As soon as Smoker stepped off their ship, it was as if time unfroze for the Straw Hat crew... everyone howled in happiness while Luffy fell on his knees, overwhelmed by the news and the feelings they provoked...

Nami... Nami was alive...

Sanji was crying loudly, Zoro could barely hold back a grinning smile. Brook was singing, and Finally Usopp, who was dancing just jumped on top of Luffy and shook him out of his stupor as Franky shouted his trademark phrase... SUPER!

Inside the storage room, a Robin fleur appeared suddenly, startling Nami who just jumped back slightly,

"Navigator-chan... I think you both may want to come out onto the deck... there's good news"

"What is it Robin?" Nami asked standing up, she was playing with Edd making castles of gold with him, to entertain the child.

The Robin fleur smiled warmly, "You are alive Nami-chan... there's still hope"

Nami took off running to the deck with Edd close behind, and found everyone dancing and cheering.

"Luffy?" she asked, and he just rocketed next to her with the widest grin she had seen on him yet.

"Nami! We can finally go for Nami, for her, you! NAMI!" he babbled incoherently.

"Dad?" Edd asked, a little confused.

Luffy picked him up and spun him around, "Edd, we are going to get your mom back!" he shouted with glee.

Luffy turned slightly serious and rose his free hand balling his fist, "Prepare to set sail!"

He ordered. Everyone responded back at his call with fierce shouts...

"Roger that captain!" Nami said with a wide smile, but then she frowned and rose her right hand...

"But before that... where exactly are we going? And... why is my log pose acting like this?" she said as her needle spun in erratic circles without an objective.

Franky also stepped up, "Straw Hat! We can't set sail right now, I still have to patch a little bit more, I'll be finished by dawn!"

Even Franky's usually fast work was hindered by grief, and he didn't make the progress he normally would... but now that the crew was finally alive again, he would finish the details in no time.

Luffy nodded, so they had to find that mysterious island first, "here Nami... Smokey gave me this... he says it doesn't appear on the log"

He explained carefully remembering the Admiral's words... because when it was THAT important, he usually paid attention.

"Nami" Robin began standing next to her, "Lets go to the navigation room, I'll show you where you keep your spare log pose and the New World's maps... also.. there's a couple of things you need to know about this sea before setting sail"

The young woman nodded and the pair spent the whole night working with a big map over the main table at the navigation room. Nami's forehead sweated profusely while she triangulated the raw location, she used a compass... and would scribble intelligible calculus on a notepad muttering to herself while cursing and generally feeling frustrated.

Robin kept her company, the archaeologist had some basic navigation skills, but beyond explaining to the other woman how the new world worked and helping her out with any information she may need... she couldn't do anything further than that.

They drank the fresh coffee that Sanji constantly provided, and the navigator at some points just dropped on top of the map while pulling the short strands of her hair out of desperation... and finally, well after four in the morning, a small smile was born on her face...

She took a red marker and a fresh sheet of onionskin paper and placed It on top of her map, and traced a path over it, from their current location to the one that they intended to go...

She marked an apparent vacant spot of the sea with a big, red circle.

"There, if there's some secret base as Smoker claims... it just HAS to be there"

"Mmm... Big Mom's territory... makes sense... she is getting old and her reach isn't so wide any more..."

"Big Mom... as one of the four Emperors?" Nami said, her eyes wide... she didn't know much about them, but she had read something in the papers a while back...

The archaeologist nodded, "Yes... we have some... history with her.. but it is okay, Emperors don't mess with Luffy... not any more they don't" the mysterious smile on Robin's face spoke volumes about tales left unsaid.

Nami just sighed.. well at least they wouldn't have to worry about that but... she frowned while glancing at the map again... "Even with this wonderful ship and winds on our favour... it'll take us three days to reach this place"

"We'll make it" the archaeologist said while standing up, full of conviction. Nami was infected by her attitude and nodded as well.

Finally, Nami stepped out onto the deck and peered at the rest of the crew from the upper railing at the top floor of the ship, she was surprised to find everyone up and about, nobody had gone to sleep (except Edd... understandably, he was just a small child). And she was grateful for the silent support.

Thinking about how worried they were about her future self, she suddenly felt like she had big shoes to fill.

"I found it!" She announced simply. A loud cheer came from her crew mates as Luffy smiled at her widely. He had known it all along, she always was the best...

"We are setting off at dawn!" he shouted and then laughed loudly, "So now, lets eat! Sanji!"

Nami smiled widely, ever since the news of her future self being alive had arrived, Luffy's demeanour had changed completely, he looked full of life and energy.. THAT was the Luffy she knew.

As the captain had ordered, they departed at the very first light of dawn, the crew was in high spirits and the wind was in their favour.

They were sailing with favourable weather when Nami started to feel a tingly feeling at her nape... a chill ran down her belly...

"What... what is that!" her eyes widened as she ran to the port railing and clutched it while looking at the rapidly changing sea in front of her, "it's as... as if a typhoon was upon us!"

Robin had warned her about the New World's weather.. but this was absurd!

"Damn it! Damn it!" she shouted when, quicker than she thought they would be, they were totally immersed into the storm.

"Franky! Twenty degrees port!" she shouted almost in panic, terrified. "Usopp... secure the back sail please!" But her orders lacked the usual certainty they carried... She wasn't used to navigate a sloop... she hadn't had Iceberg explain the details for her, she hadn't had her two years of experience at Weatheria either...

Luffy appeared next to her and he peered out at sea while securing his straw hat on his head.. he knew this kind of New World's storms.. they had sailed through them numerous times before.

"ZORO!, SANJI! FURL THE MAIN SAIL! USOPP BROOK! GET TO THE BACK SAIL, Chopper I'll leave the brigantine sail for you! Franky! Activate the paddle ship! Full speed ahead!"

"ROGER!" they all howled and started to work at once.

Nami stood by him with her mouth agape... he was... actually... acting.. like.. a captain? Also.. she knew he made the right call.

"En...engine?" she asked.

Franky pulled a lever down and a loud rumbling noise could be heard coming from the bowels of the ship, her mouth fell open when she glanced out the railing and witnessed the paddles coming to life, stabilizing the ship allowing it to mount waves with ease.

"Nami, set the course, quick" Luffy asked shaking Nami of her thoughts,

"Sure... give me a sec..." she glanced at the tree shaking needles and took a deep breath, and finally shouted

"Franky! Correct course, fifteen degrees starboard!"

"SUPER!" was Franky's only answer.

"Don't worry Nami, we have passed this kind of storms many times in the past, Sunny is strong!" he said with conviction and a big, unwavering smile as he clutched the railing and glanced at the darkening ocean upon him, as if daring nature itself to mess with him.

"Luffy..." she whispered amazed, wind and rain howled upon them, but she was static, glancing at him with renewed admiration...  
"Hey you.. did learn something about handling a ship"

He glanced at her with a playfully hurt expression, "Hey! Have more faith in your captain! I've seen you take us out of worse stuff, of course Ill learn a bit after watching you all this years"

"Yeah, tell that to your past self" she said dryly.

Luffy's laughter howled above the storm, "Come one Nami, I wasn't that bad"

And it was Nami's turn to howl in laugher instead,

"Namiiiiii" the Pirate King complained childishly.

"Come on Luffy, back when I met you, you drove Merry straight into an iceberg because Usopp told you to turn starboard.. and you turned port!"

Luffy's face turned red in shame, "that... that.. that was A LONG TIME AGO!" he defended himself.

Nami laughed and took his nose, pulling it back, "Well, that was a few months back for me"

"Namiiiii, don't stretch my nose I hate it when you doo that!" He whined... and at that moment, a violent wave crashed against the starboard hull of the ship swinging it sideways violently. Nami shouted in panic as her feet lost contact with the deck, her back touched the railing briefly and she could feel the momentum that would send her overboard...

Luffy's right arm pulled her against him as his left hand clutched the railing. The ship lurched violently and the Pirate King was left with his body almost over his navigators, their faces barely an inch apart.

Totally drenched... in the middle of the raging storm, with fat drops of rain falling over them... their eyes meet... and Luffy saw the same face full of confidence he had known for years... the same face that had begged him for help... the same eyes of the woman he missed so much.

He just.. couldn't help himself... Nami was Nami... and without thinking too much about it... he just... kissed her...

Usopp was left with his mouth agape while he muttered to Zoro, "She's going to kill him" because he could remember Nami being extremely violent with her captain at that point in time... but.. Zoro just answered,

"Wanna bet?"

And both of them were witness of the moment the young navigator's arms unfroze and surrounded the pirate king in a fierce embrace... she even deepened the kiss as a small sound of happiness came out through her lips... the Pirate King had just stolen her first kiss...

But as her mind tried to process that thought, an overwhelming feeling of security invaded her senses... he just felt so strong as he held her... she felt.. safe...and thrilled with the new sensations tingling on her lips... her fingers buried in his hair and she traced long manicured fingers over his scalp.. earning a low sound out of him that made her smile against his lips...

He pushed her apart as if burned. "I'm sorry" he said quickly while his eyes escaped her gaze, he eased her in a standing position... he felt.. that if he didn't pull back then.. he wouldn't be able to do it later...

Nami glanced at him with her cheeks barely coloured... her lips still tingled with a wonderful sensation

"Luffy! This time I'll kill you! You shitty captain! Trying to steal Nami-swan's innocence... AGAIN!" he howled while turning literally on fire and running after his captain.

As Luffy ran away while securing his hat over his head, Nami's cheeks became even reader when she processed Sanji's exact wording... AGAIN... he said... but then Luffy had to open his mouth.

The captain took his tongue out at the cook and thinking of how aggressive and ready Nami was at her... no, not just her, both their first time shouted back "You are So wrong about that Sanji, Nami was never innocent HAHAHAH!" and he had to increase his speed as his cook howled like a demon and literal flames of rage fueled by his jealously gave him power.

"OI Luffy! That was extremely rude!" Nami shouted after him.

Chaos continued for a while longer, but then the storm reminded them they were still in danger as thunder roared and shook the Sunny violently in its wake... after a couple of hours more of harsh sailing they managed to get to a calmer section of the ocean.

They had to save fuel so they shut down the cola engine and unfurled the sails. By the time the storm ended, it was mid-morning and Edd came out onto the deck with his raincoat and all. Robin had been taking care of him, and was with him over the kitchen giving him his language and basic math lessons –that he hated with passion-

Something was up with the child, since he had a set scowl on his little face, and he made a B line right where Zoro was sleeping in the corner with his hands behind his head... the swordsman didn't care for little details like the fact that he was soaking wet and it was still raining lightly.

The child pulled at his rich red robe as Nami looked on from the other side, highly amused.

"Ne Uncle Zoro" the child called firmly. Nami had to cover her mouth holding back a small laugh.

"I'm not playing with you, go bother Usopp or your dad, I don't care" the swordsman mumbled irritably.

"Its not that... uncle Sanji kicked me out of the kitchen.. he told me he wouldn't give me a snack" the child complained.

"Wait for lunch then" he answered without even opening his eye.

Edd just frowned and just _had the nerve _to climb over one of the most feared man in the world and settled on his head, pulling at his cheeks.

"Ne uncle Zoro" and Nami just had to hold hell laugher... she was sooo gonna use that against the swordsman later.

"WHAT!" he finally howled, very irritated by then.

"What is a shitty aberra...aberration?"

Zoro opened his eye..."So a Shitty aberration it is now" the swordsman stood up and carefully placed his katana in place, while Edd jumped of him and stood up on deck with an innocent enough expression on his face...

"Yeah, he told me I was a shitty ... abe...aberration and that I was the product of his disgrace, he told me to get my shitty face out of the kitchen" the child said while frowning.

Of course Sanji loved Edd with passion as much as the rest of them... but then again, the child was the constant reminder of his disgrace... and he just had witnessed his captain stealing Nami-swan from him-... again...

"Edd.. you go with Nami, your uncle has to have a little chat with the cook" an evil aura poured out of Zoro... who went straight to the kitchen.

When Zoro was far enough, Edd's innocent face all but disappeared, instead an evil grin was born on his lips as he crossed his arms, feeling pleased with his little revenge.

"EDD!" Luffy shouted and the child's hair stood up in panic... The Pirate King bumped his head and the child howled while grabbing a steaming bump on it, but he wasn't crying, just giving his father a dirty look while clutching his teeth in pain.

"Luffy!" Nami stepped close to them, shocked.

But Luffy ignored her, "Edd, how many times do I have to tell you not to provoke fights between Zoro and Sanji!"

Still caressing his bump, Edd looked at his father with a defiant look on his face, "But dad, Sanji started, he wouldn't give me a snack!"

"And is that reason enough to provoke a fight between companions?" The Pirate King started to explain, Nami smiled... even surprised he was actually giving a good lesson...

"Yeah! I wanted a snack!" the child roared back petulantly.

Luffy massaged his temple, "this is an evil child" he muttered.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT NAMI!" he finally howled while pointing a finger at her.

"MY FAULT? Whatever do I have to do with this! Leave me out of this!"

"THIS CHILD IS AN EVIL MANIPULATOR, JUST LIKE YOU ARE!" and as Luffy complained to her, Edd just pulled his eye lid out and took his tongue out at his father.

Luffy tried to reason with the child; "ED! Can't you see! Instead of cooking now Sanji will be losing time fighting with Zoro! AND I WANNA EAT NOW!" Luffy said egoistically.

Nami's jaw fell in shock! She had believed for a moment Luffy had some fatherly wisdom to give but no!

"THAT WAS YOUR WHOLE PROBLEM?" she howled with shark teeth, "You are the one being selfish here! What kind of values are you teaching to your child!"

But Luffy ignored her, instead he glimpsed at his kid with an evil smirk, "When your mom comes back... you are so gonna get it"

Edd's face paled... he went on his knees and grabbed Luffy's jacket, "No dad, no PLEASE! Don't tell mom!"

Luffy laughed evilly... but then... Edd's eyes widened in realization... he had been saving that trump card for a time like this...

The child... smirked evilly as well, there was something very evil, very Nami, in the way his eyes darkened... "Then I'll tell mom about the time you exchanged her panties for those sea king ribs uncle Sanji had stored"

Luffy took a step back... his face paled "You wouldn't dare" he began feeling betrayed by his flesh and blood.

"I sooo would" the child said grinning back.

"You are the devil!" but before their little discussion could go any further, an ominous shadow covered them both in darkness...

Father and son glimpsed at the woman... her fist ready, her eyebrow twitching, they gulped...

"You won't have to wait for the other Nami to come back... THIS NAMI IS GONNA TEACH YOU GUYS SOME LESSONS!"

Luffy took a step back, glanced at his son, and said "Edd... just RUUUN!"

And they both flew from there as if being chased by the devil itself...

But then again... they were...

The day was went by like that, in between craziness and shouts, fights on deck and Sea Kings trying to eat them suddenly.

Of course, just another normal day for this crew.

* * *

_To be continued.._

_So are you guys more at ease now knowing Nami's alive? I sure hope so! Don't forget to review! Reviews makes authors happy... happy authors update faster XD :P_


	9. Now What!

Hello Everyone, today it was a special day, now, the spanish version of this fic is officialy over, I can't express the mixture of feelings I had when I finally changed it to COMPLETE

But, I'm glad I have this version, this road ahead with you guys, and with the help of my wonderful beta, there's little bits of changes and extra material the other version doesn't have.

So thanks again to all who reviewed last chapter, you guys make me so happy

* * *

**As if Fell From the Sky**  
And now what!

With the news about the navigator being alive, that night dinner was a very joyous affair, Luffy was behaving just as Nami would expect from him, stealing everybody's food and pigging out.

Edd was sitting between Luffy and her, as if it was the natural thing to do... and Nami was sure for the kid, it sort of was natural. He ate a surprisingly huge amount for his age... but then again... he WAS Luffy's son...

But after the meal was mostly over and the adults were having dessert, his little head started to lean in her direction, ultimately falling asleep in her lap. Her eyes froze on his small form... but she couldn't help it... she eased him onto her lap, his little head finding a comfortable spot on her chest as he started to snore... the smile born on her lips was of pure love as she patted his small back...

The sounds at the table around her stopped and she blushed as Luffy gazed at her with a smile, she felt suddenly very self-conscious...

It was a weird set of feelings... in a sense she wasn't ready for the overwhelming situation she was living... being mother...a wife... being considered the best navigator in the world... so much high expectations placed on her...

But on the other hand, she could see herself fitting the role perfectly in the future... she smiled back at the crew as she stood up with the child in her arms... she could fill in for her other self in the mean time...

"I'll put him to bed.." she said simply.

Everyone nodded at her with supporting smiles... seeing her at ease with the situation,

Nami knew Edd was sleeping in the men's quarters... (the kid insisted he was a man, where ELSE was he supposed to sleep) but in the days he had spent on the Merry he had mostly slept with her...

So she went into her future room and tucked the boy into the bed, removing his sandals first and then kissing him on his forehead softly.

She just sat there glimpsing at him... her eyes full of wonder... had she really created this little person?

She was definitively not ready for it in her own time... no, they still had so much stuff ahead of them yet,... so much adventures and dangers to face... and her Luffy... she snorted... her Luffy was eons away of being relatively mature for handling stuff like an adult relationship and fatherhood...

Be it as it may, she just enjoyed the moment, caressing Edd's soft hair while thinking about Nojiko and Bellemere... and finally, the exhausting events of the day were too much and she fell asleep with a soft smile on her face...

It would be an hour later until Luffy snuck into the room, his grin was wide and full of joy as he glimpsed at the pair... he missed his Nami dearly... but watching her so young... so small... it sort of warmed his heart, it brought back memories of old times, of Merry and lots of wonderful and exiting times of their first adventures together...

He sat on the bed, and glanced at the pair with a soft smile on his lips... sleep claimed him soon as well..

..

Nami woke up at dawn, she was disoriented at first but then all the memories of the day prior came back to her... she stood up, full of resolution, and felt more at ease now, knowing her counterpart was alive and kicking, so she had no qualms this time about going through her future stuff. She opened drawers and she blushed when she found some really skimpy silky underwear... and over the mirror... she glimpsed at the bed reflected on it...

If... the Pirate King kissed like that... what else did he do well... she shook her head, what was she, a female Sanji? Nevertheless... Luffy looked... so...manly

She blushed again...

She ultimately found a dark red dress she liked, it had a draped collar, its sleeves where wide and the skirt floated on her mid tight. She ended up the touch with a long dark pink sash and tied it in a pirate-ey kind of manner around her waist, almost resembling the style Zoro and Luffy seemed to carry nowadays.

She ended up the attire with high black boots and gold earrings.

Before stepping out of the room, she tucked Ed a little bit more and kissed his forehead.. mommy had to go to work now, she thought feeling amused by the thought.. and then she noticed... Luffy's side of the bed... was crumpled.. as if... as if he was there during the night.. she blushed while thinking about it.

She stepped out onto the deck and found Luffy already up and about, leaning against the port railing

"Good morning captain" she chirped standing next to him

For a moment, he looked unsure of himself... as if he had the impulse to hug her but refrained... but then he smiled back at her... that dress... it was one of his Nami's favourites...and he almost mistook her for his wife...

He missed her so much..

Soon, the Ship was set on course, the wind was strong and fortunately weather was stable, and hours later, the deck was in full activity. Usopp, Chopper, Luffy and Edd played with a ball while Brook entertained them with music.

She was still very spooked by the skeleton, but Robin had explained to her his tragic past... and her heart went out to him... to think he was Laboon's nakama? The grand Line was certainly a mysterious place...

After lunch time was over, the course was still firm, the winds were now treacherous and strong and she had to work extra hard to keep the ship stable, but she was amazed by the Sunny... yeah sure Merry was a wonderful and trustworthy vessel... but Sunny... Sunny mounted the sea fast and with an incredible agility and stability... She was getting the hang on sailing a sloop and felt more at ease.

She leaned on the second floor's railing, just outside the dining room and smiled as she glimpsed at everything around her... she noticed Edd coming out the men's quarter, he was dressed with a red t-shirth with a star on it and black short pants.

The boy went straight to the figure head, and even if she couldn't hear what was being said, she was sure he was asking Luffy for something.

A soft smile was born on her face... it was weird, watching the pair, but... it was a future she was more than willing to belong to, someday

She watched as Luffy took a seat on the stairs leading to the figure head and Edd got ready in a fighting stance, one foot forward... his fist raised... he charged.

Her mouth opened ... They were training?

Her eyes widened when she noticed Luffy didn't even flinch and with a finger pushed Edd back... who just flew back and fell loudly on his black over the hard wooden planks,

"HEY!" she called, ready to scold Luffy about being so rough to such a small child

"Don't interfere" Zoro's voice interrupted her words as he stood next to her.

"Zoro" she just said while she turned to him, "What's wrong with you Zoro? Didn't you see the way Edd fell? He is just a kid!"

"Just Watch" Zoro smirked.

Nami's eyes went back to Edd's still figure.. instead of crying or complaining... the child looked.. angry, a set scowl firmly placed on his face... he stood up and charged with a fierce cry... and fell again... and so he stood back again. Her hands flew to her mouth, it was hard to watch him being so outmatched, what was even the point of that!

"But Zoro!" she complained.

"Again with this woman? Edward is the son of the Pirate King... if we don't train him to the best of our abilities... he won't reach adulthood! Don't you get it? We do it for his well being" Zoro kept the details of HIS sessions of basis kendo training with the boy, three times a week.

Nami clutched the railing and grid her teeth...

"Women are so soft, it's the second time we are having this conversation" Zoro grunted.

"That is because you are an insensitive barbarian!" she howled, and of course, the swordsman earned a bump on the head.

"Hey! At least Luffy isn't throwing the boy into a jungle, or tying balloons on him to send him flying"

"What are you talking about" Nami asked, confused.

"Ahh... that's right... you don't know... Luffy's grandpa.. that is the way he used to train Luffy when he was a small boy. At least this is more... humane" Zoro commented as on the other side of the deck... Edd fell once again.

"Humane are you saying? Its OBVIOUS Edd can't even land a hit!"

Zoro just smirked, remembering something, "No, perhaps not, but as he trains, he gets stronger, quicker, his endurance improves, his reaction time it's amazing for a boy his age. I can see even now, he won't get to be a swordsman... he lacks the discipline, he is too much like Luffy on that regard, he improvises a lot, but then again, I don't have any doubts that he will be strong in the future..."

Nami marveled at the swordsman's strong conviction, he even seemed... proud... and he continued...

"A couple of months ago, we were visiting this small island, the town was peaceful so we ended up letting Edd play with some local kids his age when suddenly some bullies twice his age showed up and took their ball away... at first he ignored them, but when one of the bullies pushed one of his new friends, he just kicked everyone's asses hahaha, it was so funny, you have this four pre-teen runts with poles and everything and they ended up running away from a six year old...

Well.. Edd was pretty beaten up himself, bloody nose and all, but Luffy almost cried with pride"

Nami just sighed and crossed her arms, "I bet you were pretty proud yourself... uncle Zoro" she smirked.

"SHUT UP!" Zoro roared, and Nami just burst out laughing right into his face. They turned silent again while watching the display in front of them...

"Still..." she began... "Isn't it a little bit irresponsible to be raising him... on a pirate ship?"

"We've already told you... there was no other choice..."

"I believe you..."

They stood in amiable silence for a while longer, simply observing at the pair until Luffy suddenly shouted something that seemed like

"Ok a hundred... you can try tomorrow" and stood up, taking the boy over his shoulder like a small sack of potatoes and walking straight to the infirmary to get Chopper to tend the smalls scraps and cuts. But no matter what Nami thought about it, Luffy was really careful not to hurt the boy for real.

Nami sighed... she knew Zoro was right...

The afternoon came without any major events, but Nami noticed that Luffy was always sort of avoiding her company, always giving lame excuses and running off to play with Edd and the others... he was being weird.

As she noticed him stepping out of the men's quarters after dropping Edd there for a well-deserved nap she sneaked behind him, an evil grin on her face.

"Luffy~" she chanted... his hair almost stood up... he smiled nervously at her, taking a step back

"Nami?"

"Why are you avoiding me", she asked bluntly. The Pirate Kings's mouth twisted to the side... a hand waving in front of it...

"I don't know what you mean"

She smirked while placing a hand on her hip, an evil smile was born on her face as she took a step forward.

"You are a horrible liar, you always were" she whispered.

It would be years before her Luffy was ready for a serious relationship... and she was a young woman with a lot of curiosity... she licked her lips in anticipation. Nami was pretty sure her other self wouldn't have any problem if she borrowed her captain just for a little bit... she couldn't let an opportunity like this just pass by...

But as much as she wanted to play the seductress... for the young woman it was just that, a play, she wanted to tease Luffy, because at some level, she found hard to believe Luffy, LUFFY could be capable of that kind of relationship and feelings...

So she slowly wrapped her arms around him, pressing her chest on him as he froze, his eyes widened... he looked.. panicked...

She smirked... there, she knew he was just a boy in a man's body.

"Nami..." he whispered, lips trembling... she had no idea how much he had missed –her other self—how much he had craved her comforting touch, her loving words at night... seven years... that's how long they had shared a bed together, by now, they were very intimate... and even thought Luffy would never be a pervert... unlike his younger self, he knew what woman's touch was like... he knew how great the feeling of making love to her was.

"Stop it" he complained, pushing her back and spun around, his back to her, his lips pursing in frustration...

She smirked, so she was making him nervous... and she enjoyed playing the seductress...

"What's wrong Luffy... " she smirked

He balled his fist as his shoulders shook, "Stop it Nami, I don't like what you are playing at"

"What do you mean... do I make you nervous? Captain?" she teased while reaching for his front, her fingers found his strong abs, tracing her long nails as she did so...

She had to close her eyes... god, she was so jealous of her other self... the strongest, richest man on earth... talk about a turn on...

But as she had said, she was just playing, like a cat with a scared mouse... but... she wasn't taking into account that he wasn't scared at all, he wasn't afraid of her or shameful in any sort of way.

"Nami, I said stop it" he roared while spinning around, pressing her against the wall on the second floor, a hand securing her wrists above her head...

Her eyes widened as he pressed his strong form against her, his gaze was intense... so intense, not angry, and he kissed her roughly, his tongue invading her mouth with harshness and need... it tore a small moan out of her mouth..

She wasn't prepared for such intensity! Surely, she had been playing, pushing his buttons, highly amused of having Luffy at her mercy... she wasn't taking into account... this Luffy was not a boy... childish as he still was... he was a man.

When she squirmed in his grip, he released her mouth, and punched the wall next to her with violence, making her gasp and widen her eyes in surprise...

"Do you think this is a game? Do you have any idea how much I have been missing you Nami!"

He all but shouted in her face... She was overwhelmed by the intensity on his eyes...

But it was too late for her as his mouth claimed her again, his body pushed her against the wall, and with a strong hand he grabbed her hips and pinned her roughly... a low growl coming out of his throat as he did so..

He had missed her just too much...

She opened her eyes in surprise wondering what she had gotten herself into... this... she wasn't expecting so much passion out of him, so much need and want... this wasn't the luffy she was used to...

She hadn't taken into account, this Luffy, having achieved his own goals and dreams, had the time to enjoy the simpler pleasures of life.

The Pirate King abandoned her mouth, and made a wet path of kisses all the way pass her chin and going to her ear, making her shudder with new sensations... she gasped loudly when he actually bit her neck ,not hurting her at all, but instead earning a shudder out of her.

One of his hands cupped her ass as he held her, her legs instinctively going around his hips as she abandoned herself to the feeling... he was out of himself, a small part of him screaming this wasn't his Nami, and the other just wouldn't care.. he was pretty sure when he got his Nami back he would do the same thing and more to her... he just needed to HOLD her so much, to be HELD BY HER so much...

But before they reached the point of no return... when a thundering roar shook the ship, a blinding light turned everything white for a second and a raw, high pitched scream roared above the deck a second later.

Immediately, The Pirate King spun over and stood protectively in front of the young navigator, teeth bared, he just muttered, "Say behind me, Nami" she nodded, scared

Luffy's eyes widened when he saw the source of all the commotion...

There, standing on the middle of the grass deck,... he gasped as he was face to face...

With himself...

* * *

_To be continued.._

_were you guys expecting that? Really? Don't lie, you weren't. So now... Luffy x2?_

So many possibilities open hehehe,

_don't forget to review!_


	10. Two Luffys!

You guys are awesome, I knew interest would peak after the last chapter! Let me tell you it was incredibly difficult to have two Luffys around, but SO MUCH FUN!

So I hope you enjoy this chapter

Thanks to my beta "I Only Need One Piece" for her hard work and suggestions, ahh and she also loves to read your comments and reviews so there, don't forget to say hi!

Awesome news: my reader 2n2kas has offered to try and make a doujin out of this fic... he sent me a page and I was awestruck with the quality of it! I sure hope he continues with the project! I'll keep you posted on progress :)

* * *

**As if Fell From the Sky**  
Two Luffys

Past and present… or would it be, past and future? Met when both captains held their gazes... one was young, somewhat skinny and with modest clothing, and the other was taller, his body was packed with well-toned muscles, middle aged and with rich clothing that spoke of his status...

But they both had something in common... the intense way they were staring at each other, an old, worn out straw hat over their heads, and the fierce need to protect a certain navigator.

"you" they both whispered at the same time.

"LUFFY!" Nami shouted taking a step forward...but the pirate king halted her with an arm in front of her, keeping her behind him... a detail that wasn't unnoticed by the younger Luffy.

"oi..." the young captain said with a hateful stare... on the other side of the ship, the crew was gathering and stared with open jaws... there were two Luffys.

"I came for my navigator" the younger one continued with a cold tone of voice.

"Denied" the other answered quickly, his white, grinning teeth where the only thing visible underneath the wing of his straw hat.

One of the eyes of the younger Luffy twitched in defiance while he measured his opponent, and suddenly, with great speed, he launched, fist ready, against his older counterpart.

The older one just sighed and stood straight, keeping perfectly still right up to the last second, where he just grabbed the younger captain's face and sank it violently into the hard wooden floor, placing a sandaled foot on the boy's head and securing it there.

"Damn I am so strong!"  
"Damn I was so weak!"

They both shouted at the very same time... Nami just glanced at them with her jaw dropped... how absurdly strong Luffy had become in all these years for her Luffy to be defeated in just a single movement!

They heard a deep, masculine laugh and the younger Luffy searched with his eyes until he found the grinning face of his first mate with his arms crossed. With fishy lips, since his rubber head was pinned down with a lot of strength, he muttered

"Ohh Zoro! You are old!"

"SHUT UP! YOU GOT OLD TOO!" Zoro roared at him, but to get something straight, neither of them looked old at all, they looked like they were at the top of their condition, but for a seventeen year old Luffy…well, they appeared old.

"Luffy! Release Luffy" Nami demanded.

"You sure? He's gonna attack me as soon as I release him" the Pirate King said furrowing his brows.

Nami leaned over her younger captain and looked him in the eye, "Luffy, you won't attack yourself, will you?"

"No" the younger answered quickly.

"You see? Leave him" the young woman demanded.. and with a huff, the Pirate King complied with her request.

As soon as the younger Luffy felt free however, he spun around in the air and launched a quick fist into the direction of the Pirate King's face… who just grabbed his opponent's fist without any effort at all and glanced at Nami with a dirty sarcastic look.

"told you"

Several voices roared in laugher and the younger Luffy was distracted when he noticed… for the first time, his surroundings… of course he was surprised by the huge ship they were standing at, but what marveled him the most were, of course, his nakama.

He wasn't surprised to see Zoro in the future, even though the swordsman was lacking an eye and had several more scars marring his body, he's always known his fist mate would conquer his dreams along him. Zoro looked really cool, very tough and strong, and he had not doubt that he couldn't beat this Zoro.. not yet, not for many years.

His eyes stopped next on Chopper… and he smiled knowing his sweet doctor was the same… or even more adorable.. good… he was fine. Sanji was strong so he wasn't that worried about him, he looked the same (not really but this was Luffy). Robin… he sighed in relief when he saw her… that damn Aokiji had wanted her dead so badly…. And she looked… happy? Her eyes were gentle too, this was a different kind of Robin he was used to, but he was glad to see her there… he had managed to protect her… somehow.

"Ohh USOPP!" He howled in amazement when he saw the very evident changes on the marksman… he was so muscled! And manly too, with a cape and all, he looked so tough!

Usopp pointed at himself, "Not only Usopp Luffy, but the manly warrior of the sea Usopp" the long nose grinned with confidence.

Franky and Brook were at the back and Luffy's jaw dropped when he noticed..

"ahh …. skeleton…. With withhhh" he babbled….

"Chopper you better prepare a sedative, when he finds out Franky is a cyborg on top of an afro skeleton musician he will have a seizure" Zoro announced..

"A CYBORG? CAN YOU SHOT A BEAMMM!?" Luffy was beyond glowing in excitement, stars on his eyes….

"Yeah well, we better not show him Franky Shogun" The Pirate King said grinning, he could understand his counterpart's feelings however… up to this day he was still amazed by all his fabulous weaponry, mechas and afro clad skeleton musicians.

But then the younger Luffy was shaken out of his stupor by his older counterpart's voice… he shook his head and forced himself to look at Nami.

"Oi Nami, what are you still doing here? We've been looking for a way to reach you for weeks now! If it wasn't for Robin we wouldn't have found you at all!" he was very angry and pointed an accusing finger at her.

Nami gasped when she saw a medallion just like Edd's hanging around his neck… so that's how they had found the way to her..

"But Luffy… I've been here for a couple of days only!" she explained.

"We gotta go back… we don't belong here" he almost snarled… because everything around him was awesome… but he had no interest in knowing his future, ruining his great adventure… he would rather live it when the time was right…

The woman opened her mouth to answer but the Pirate King was ahead of her, "I can't let you have her back yet… I need our navigator a little while longer"

"She is MY navigator… where is yours" Luffy said furrowing his brows.

The Pirate King pursed his lips, but had to answer, "Some marines have Nami… so we are going to their secret base to rescue her… I'll crush them all" he finished making a fist, fire burning in his eyes.

"They got Nami?" the younger Luffy gasped…. terribly surprised… but then he growled and jumped against his counterpart, grabbing him by the collar of his rich red captain's jacket… and strangely enough… the older man allowed the aggression.

"Oi, how can that be huh?" his eyes full of rage, "Aren't you the freaking Pirate King? Aren't you supposed to be strong and protect everyone?!" he demanded… he had failed days before to protect Robin from Aokiji… but his future self should be strong enough to protect everyone…. He couldn't accept anything else!

The Pirate King couldn't hold his own gaze.. the remorse still plagued his mind constantly… no matter what the younger Nami said.. he still had failed on protecting his nakama.. his wife.. the mother of his child…

"Luffy! Its not his fault!... its my fault! I mean the other Nami's!"

"You bastard" the younger Luffy snarled…

There were several things he didn't understand out of that particular situation… of that future… Why did his future self still carry Shanks's hat? Wasn't he supposed to keep his promise? Why weren't they on the Merry? Why that awesome skeleton could move, talk and had an Afro?

But again, he didn't want to know.. but he was certain that there was one thing he couldn't accept… being the Pirate King and not being able to protect a crew member from anything?

That was unforgivable …

"DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" the Pirate King finally answered back with as much passion as his younger self, their eyes carried a dangerous intensity, so much hate and resentment.

Until finally…

Nami gave them a good knock on their heads, both at the same time, and both men crouched on the floor with steamy bumps on their heads and clenched teeth as they grabbed their heads in pain.

"ENOUGH! This is already stressful for me as it is! I don't need you two fighting amongst yourselves!" She paused, her hands on her hips as she glanced at her younger captain with harsh eyes.

"We are not going back until I help them save the other Nami" she claimed firmly.

The younger Luffy reached for the hat hanging at his back and placed it with purpose on his head, "I wasn't planning to go back until I'd made sure we rescue the other Nami anyway" he announced firmly.

It was Sanji, smart as he could be on certain occasions, who intervened before things got out of hand.. again… he took a big puff of smoke and said…

"I really should quit now, having two of those monsters too feed.. but meh, I'm up for the challenge… dinner's ready shitheads…" his cigarette pointing to the galley, "and I better start making more…"

Because all the commotion seemed to be over, Edd, whose little head was poking out the men's quarters after his nap smiled in happiness to see the other Luffy. Of course the boy didn't register that he and his dad were actually the same person, or that Nami was his mother for that matter, since his dad was awesome and super strong and muscled and the other Luffy was so short, thin and funny, and Nami was cool but his mom's hair was very long and pretty…

Besides… he carried the genes of one who couldn't tell apart Usopp and Sogeking, not to mention that he was a child… it wasn't the boy's fault if he couldn't realize the difference.

"Luffy-niichan!" he shouted with glee when he noticed the younger captain, running straight to him with joy..

But the older Luffy frowned at the boy, the brat, thought he considered him a nakama, had caused great trouble for his crew, about the fact that he had virtually stolen Nami from them, the younger captain was, to say the last, pissed. But at the brief thought of giving him a good steamy bump on the head, Luffy painfully felt a hand on his shoulder, and met his future self's very serious, very deadly eyes.

"Touch my son and I swear I'll kick your ass"

It was not… an empty threat and the younger Luffy knew it, he could only nod, because at the very same moment Edd grabbed his leg and glanced at him with big, eyes filled with happines… and as he glanced at that chubby grinning face… his anger was soon forgotten.

"Luffy! I'm sorry I took Nami away! But… I wanted to find my mom!" the young boy explained.

The younger Luffy nodded and could only smile back while ruffling the kid's hair, "We'll find her… don't worry" he smiled with confidence.

The air was cleared considerably after that, and Sanji, to relieve the tensions, repeated, "oi, shitheads, food's getting cold!"

Inmediatly, Edd started to salivate, "wuhhuu, food!" and Luffy ran after him, heavily salivating as well. The Pirate King stood there for a while longer, his eyes widening in realization…

"WAIT THAT IS MY FOOD!"

Nami knew dinner was going to be a huge problem, and it was confirmed immediately when both captains wouldn't stop snarling and growling at each other like dogs.

Sanji placed a foot on the older captain's face and growled as well, "There's plenty for everyone! Tsch, I can't believe this, two shitty captains to feed" and Sanji placed a big plate of meat in front of them…

"This will be a looong day" Zoro muttered massaging his temple…

Somehow, they survived dinner time, and then all the attention went back to navigating the ship. The Pirate King conveniently disappeared to the figure head, gathering his thoughts there as he was used to.

The younger of the captains felt out of place… and even if he was egocentric and egoistical even he knew it wasn't his place to claim that ship's figure head… he didn't know what to do with himself and he simply walked the lateral corridors of the ship, marveled by all there was to see around him…

He finally settled for the observatory room's roof, where he sat on the railing with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

Nami frowned when she glimpsed at Luffy sitting there and she shook her head slightly… sighing, all her attention went back to her work, night was approaching and she couldn't afford to waste even a minute.

But it was obvious she was wondering what her Luffy thought about all this future… why was he even so at ease even knowing they had a child together? Why wasn't he saying anything about that? She had certainly been spooked when she found out, even fainted out of shock!

Suddenly, she felt angry at her younger captain, and preferred to avoid him, concentrating only on her job.

It was Usopp who first approached the younger captain, and from afar, Nami smiled as she saw them getting along just as well as they always had, because even if she couldn't hear the conversation, Usopp's grinning face and Luffy's wide smile was all she needed to know that they were already getting along just fine.

Soon, Edd, Chopper and Brook joined them, and they started to play and shout loudly as they always had… it seemed inevitable for Luffy, to be making the most out of any situation.

She ignored them after that, barking orders to Franky, Zoro and Sanji while they sailed Sunny and settled for a comfortable, fast pace.

But it was obvious she was getting annoyed, by the way she bit her lower lip, the way she sometimes grabbed the railing… and silently muttered curses as she heard a loud, obnoxious laugher coming from her young captain.

She had freaking FAINTED when she found out about her future, and the retarded idiot was so much at ease with everything, it was so annoying, so frustrating!

"DOESN'T HE CARE ABOUT ANYTHING AT ALL!" she finally howled to no one in particular, waving her fist in the air. Franky gasped and took a step back… he knew her moods, and he couln't help to be afraid of her, junior version or not.

But Luffy, who had married her –following a hilarious set of events young Nami didn't need to know-was, as Zoro liked to put it, -the man with the biggest balls on earth- as he told him on the day the captain and navigator married and coming from Zoro that really means something.

"Who" the pirate King asked against her ear, grinning at her and very amused by her temper.

Her hairs stood up and she almost hit him when she noticed he was carrying his, innocent, unknowing smile on his face…

"DON'T SNEAK BEHIND ME LIKE THAT!"

"SHISHISHI"

"YOU! Look at YOU!" she said pointing to the other captain, far off right at the stern of the ship. "Doesn't he care about ANYTHING at ALL?" she howled while waving her arms.

"hahaha" the Pirate King just laughed in good nature… he settled besides her, his back to the railing.

"The other Nami… knows me better than you do" he said with a little mysterious smile.

She was surprised by those words and stood silent and pensive for a moment, he continued..

"You used to hit me so much back then… well I think I sort of deserved it hahaha"  
but he then went silent and kept his thoughts to himself… as he did some times.

He suddenly sighed, almost tiredly so, "But… don't ever believe he isn't worried… just now.. he must have a thousand things on his mind"

Nami snorted, "Really, Luffy"

He glanced at her with a sort of condescending look on his face, furrowing his brows, "You really knew me little back then"

She gasped.. but he continued.

"Robin told me you both come from the time when we fought… and lost… to Aokiji… before reaching Water Seven… tell me Nami, were you afraid? When Robin and I ended up frozen…"

She nodded… surprised he was actually talking about this kind of things… her Luffy, wouldn't comment on such things…except to make jokes and laugh about it.

"Of course I was afraid! You both were practically dead! I was terrified!"

He nodded, "How would you have felt if your captain showed doubt or fear after that?

She gasped….and stood there staring at him with frozen eyes… she had never thought about it like that! But it was true… Usopp and Chopper were scared as it was… but then Luffy went and laughed about it all, making jokes pretending to be frozen while covered with flour…

"Luffy…" she dropped her eyes… suddenly very ashamed, feeling very young and childish! He continued talking.

"I remember how much my head hurt while thinking how I would defeat strong guys like that? Smokey, Aokiji… how the hell would I beat an enemy I couldn't even touch?"

They both fell silent after that, the familiar sounds of the wind ruffling the full sails and the waves crashing against the hull was sort of comfortable for them. Nami's face was a little red in shame… she felt like a child being talked down…

She heard the obnoxious laughter of her young captain once again and glimpsed at the other group… Edd was biting Luffy's leg and Usopp was trying to pull the child away.

"Why isn't he saying anything about … about Edd…about US" she whispered more for herself than anyone else…

The Pirate king glimpsed at her with a difficult to read expression…

"Nami…" he gazed at her for a moment… as if searching the right words… "it's… complicated…" truly, he didn't know how to explain the situation to her.

She considered his words as she leaned over the railing and gazed at the vast ocean in front of her… and finally, a small, unsure smile appeared on her face.

"Luffy… just tell me something.. did you like me… back then? I mean… before that stuff Sanji told me about the Wind Pirates.. .. before being the Pirate King… even… way back?"

The Pirate King froze… he felt seventeen again for a moment, his mouth fell open and Nami gasped as she noticed…

He was blushing slightly, it was the cutest thing she had ever seen…

But then he smiled knowingly and pushed his straw Hat over her head, even covering her eyes in the process as he pushed it down playfully over her..

"Nami… for someone so smart… you can be an idiot sometimes…" and with that, he left her with her thoughts..

Imperceptible to most, the younger Luffy had actually noticed their interaction… an odd expression flashing briefly on his face...

* * *

_To be continued.._

_With two Luffys around... and just one Nami, what can we expect next? _

_Any guesses? Don't forget to review! Thanks_


	11. You are an Idiot!

Hello everyone!  
Thanks again for your lovely comments!

I'm surprised that many of you jump to conclussions like "Oh now young Luffy's gonna be jelous like your previous fic the wind of change..."  
Keep in mind this young Luffy's still, pre-Ace's death Luffy, pre-Usopp fight Luffy, so this guy still needs a lot of character development. hahaha

You'll see what I mean...

* * *

**As If Fell From the Sky**  
You are an Idiot!

That afternoon the temperature started to fall dramatically, the clouds became white and heavy and Nami was forced to go to her (future) room in search of something warmer… she gasped when she found a white coat that besides looking really elegant, was very warm and comfortable. She put on some red gloves and a red scarf.

She worried about Edd being cold, since she hadn't seen the child for a while, and when she actually found him he was with Robin in the aquarium room. The archaeologist had made him wear a nice black thick coat with a plushy inside and had him wearing socks and snickers.

the child was sitting on the floor pulling at his shoelaces while whining about them, "But auntie Robinnnn I don't wanna wear shoooes" Robin just smiled and a fleur hand appeared from the floor, she started to poke and tickle the child on his belly, and Edd ended up rolling on the flour with laughter.

Nami had to smile at the familiarity of it all. "Ne Edd, Robin doesn't want you to get sick" Nami explained with a smile.

But the child frowned and crossed his arms stubbornly "but Luffy nii-chan doesn't have to wear a coat or shoes" he said pointing at the port hole window, outside, a very trembling Luffy could be seen hugging himself.

Nami narrowed her eyes, "Luffy hasn't noticed how cold it is yet… probably" she sighed and stood up and left the room. Edd just looked at the hat sitting on Nami's head and grimaced… Nami was nice and all but.. he frowned..

"Aunt Robin, where's dad" He asked, as Robin always seemed to know EVERYTHING

The woman closed her eyes for a moment and then she offered a small smile "He is sneaking in the kitchen… again"

"That idiot! He didn't invite me" the child said getting up, they usually raided the kitchen together…

"Edd, language" Robin said suddenly serious, Edd apologized halfheartedly and ran off to his father, kicking open the kitchen's door open when he reached his destination.

"I'm not stealing anything Sanji!" Luffy said when the door opened, but then he glimpsed at his son.

"ahh it was just you" he sighed in relief…

"Wadda ya mean it was just me, oi, I'm hungry too you know!" he ran to his father and kicked his sheen, his little feet bounced back of course.

"Shh!" Luffy said making a gesture with his finger, "If the other Luffy finds out we are here we'll have less meat for us!"

Edd rolled his eyes, and suddenly recalled the reason he was originally looking for his father. "ahh that's true, why's Nami wearing the hat?!" He demanded.

Luffy gasped and swallowed a piece of cheese he had just stolen from the pantry, he sweated a little

"ARE YOU CHEATING ON MOM?! YOU BIG ASSHOLE!"

"Calm down Edd its not like that!" the Pirate King gasped, rising his hands in a defensive gesture.

But the child was having none of it and took a bite at his leg, "Wahh Edd! Its complicated!"

"And how do you know what cheating is! You are only six!"

Edd stopped biting his leg and pulled his eyelid down, "Brrll, uncle Sanji's always cheating on his girlfriends, ARE YOU TURNING INTO A SANJI?!"

"OF COUSE NOT I LOVE YOUR MOM!"

At this strong declaration the child stopped, "Oh… but then how come you lend her the hat"

"Nami was sad ok? She is a lot like your mom so I thought it would make her feel better… its just for a little while"

Edd didn't look convinced, he crossed his arms and frowned, "Well ok, only because she was sad, but when mom comes back you can't lend it to Nami, mom'll be mad and kick your ass"

"Hahaha probably, don't worry… so… cheese or dried fruits? There is nothing else left here" the father side rising up the two insipid options

"That's cuz you ate everything else!"

Between he both of them, they ended up eating everything edible in the pantry, Sanji would have a fit later…

Back with young Nami, she had a nice red coat in her arms as she approached her younger captain… when Chopper, Usopp and Brook noticed the mood she was in… they invented lame excuses and left the pair alone.

"Here" she said passing her captain the nice red coat, it had a furry black inside, and the emblem of the Straw Hat crew was embroidered on the back. It obviously belonged to the Pirate King.

"I'm not cold" Luffy said stubbornly while of course, hugging himself, his teeth clattering.

"Put.. it ..on" Nami ordered, narrowing her eyes.

"It ISN'T MINE" Luffy answered back, frowning at her.

Nami just huffed, "Just wear it, it's just borrowing something for a while"

"Yeah, I can see you don't have a problem with that" he said dryly, his eyes passed briefly on the other Straw Hat as he took the coat harshly from her and put it on grudgingly.

She opened her mouth in surprise, "What do you mean…"

"What you heard" he said bluntly, "You are very comfortable here right? With your nice clothes and… and… AND EVERYTHING. But don't get used to it, we don't belong here" he said harshly.

"COMFORTABLE? COMFORTABLEEEE?" she roared outraged, "Do you think I enjoy this? You think it isn't weird for me? First everyone told me I was DEAD, did you know that? But then there was news that they can actually rescue my future self. How the hell do you think I'm feeling. She said while poking at his chest with her finger, and worst of all, he was looking at her with his unknowing, owlish gaze… it was like he didn't care about her distress..

She didn't get any immediate answer out of him, and her anger, frustration and fear clouded her mind, overwhelming her feelings, making her blurt out things she didn't necessary mean.

"And don't you think it isn't confusing to find out I'm married WITH YOU! That I HAVE A CHILD WITH YOU! How insane is that! It isn't logical, what the hell was I thinking!" she roared making a fist, she looked really terrifying at that moment.

"WELL, I CAN SAY THE SAME THING, WHO WANTS TO SLEEP WITH THE DEVIL EVERYDAY!"

Her eyes widened in surprise for a second, and then her eyes changed, a loud, dry slap echoing throughout the silent deck of the ship… she walked away with angry steps, steam almost coming from her nose and when she turned a corner, she walked straight in front of the Pirate King. Who noticed her mood right away and rose his hands in a defensive posture, he took a step back as she took the hat off and pressed it harshly on his chest

"HERE!" she said passing on the treasure, "He is right, I shouldn't get used to this" she walked away. She knew the brief romance with the Pirate King had affected her… she had longed for her Luffy to show any kind of reaction… for him to say or do something.. . about them

She was furious because she had been very wrong… her Luffy was the same stupid, childish, selfish brat she's known since the day she met him… there wasn't even a shadow of the man he would become someday.

"Nami.." the Pirate King whispered to her back… but he decided it was best if he let her go for now… he kept walking and turning the corner, he found his counterpart hanging from the railing looking very miserable and dejected.

The younger Luffy looked at the Pirate King with harsh eyes, "What da ya want"

The older one, just glimpsed at him with a neutral expression, standing next to him, "You are an idiot"

"HAHAHAHA"  
"HAHAHAHA"

They both laughed obnoxiously… since, well.. it was true, they were idiots.

"HEY!" the younger one protested, offended after a moment, then he leaned on the railing and looked out at the sea… "What am I supposed to do…" he whispered.

"Nothing" The Pirate King said, "Whatever happens, happens"

"I don't wanna sleep with the devil" the younger one whined after a moment.

But the adult Luffy grinned in a very.. .lecherous way, "Ohh yeah.. you will wanna"

The younger Luffy widened his eyes in surprise, "Omg! I become a pervert!"

This of course, made the older one burst into laughter "HAHAHAHA!"

He stopped suddenly, "Brat" the Pirate king said.

"Shut up"

They both fell silent after that, both leaning on the railing watching the last light of the day fade away, both immersed in their own thoughts… until finally, the younger one was the one to speak first.

"Was he strong?"

"Huh?"

"The guy who left you like that… he had to be strong to take Nami away… I know I would never let that happen if I could help it…" the young Luffy was looking at his counterpart's heavily bandaged chest.

"They were five pirate captains above four hundred million, and an Admiral… they took us by surprise…" there was fire in the Pirate King's eyes as he said it, a silent promise of pain for those guys who had dared hurt his ship, put his crew in danger, and almost killed his wife.

The younger Luffy opened his eyes in surprise… the last strong opponent with a known bounty he had fought was Crocodile… the guy almost killed him… and he was worth only 81 million… and he didn't want to think how strong an admiral could be…

"You learned mantra" young Luffy whispered.

"Ahh you noticed it… I supposed you would… and this too" and he pushed a finger into the younger Luffy's forehead… the younger captain howled in pain and fell on the floor, grabbing his head in pain.

"It HURTS! But I'm made of rubber! How can that be!" he rubbed the spot a little while longer and stood up clutching his teeth…

The older Luffy was glancing at him with a neutral expression.

"It is like gramps' fist of love" the younger whispered in awe.

"With that, you'll be able to hit even logia users" the Pirate king explained, glimpsing at the horizon looking like he was remembering something.

"WOW; that is great!" the younger Luffy was excited, "there's still so much to learn!"

The older captain only smiled warmly, he knew his counterpart wouldn't ask anything more about it, and he was glad, the other Luffy still had a long road ahead.. so much was going to happen yet… so much..

A thought had coursed his mind briefly… if only for a moment he had to wonder… could he rescue Ace with the medallion… but Robin had explained it to him very bluntly… it wouldn't work, the medallion wasn't made to change the past..

His thoughts were interrupted by the younger Luffy punching his fist into his palm, "Yosh!:.. I'm glad I'll be able to fight guys like Aokiji someday!" he paused and glimpsed at his older self with a wide smile, "Then… now are we going to that marine base to kick those guy's asses and get Nami, right?"

It was evident that he was excited about the upcoming battle.

"Yeah, we are, but you aren't… you'll stay on the Sunny with Nami and Edd" the older one all but ordered.

"The what?! Nami is my nakama too! I'm going to rescue her"

"What you are going to do, is going to get us both killed, the way you are right now… for the new world, you are just a rookie…" the Pirate King couldn't forget.. Aokiji, Saboady, Kuma, Kizaru… Magellan… Marine Ford… Akainu… so many defeats..

Of course, the young Luffy felt insulted, talked down like that, he balled his fist, his shoulders shaking in rage, he finally roared

"YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO!"

But the older one just gazed at him with a bored expression, "Do what you want, I've already decided you are not going"

The younger Luffy clenched his teeth and of course, attacked, a quick fist aimed at the other man's face… who of curse, dodged with no effort at tall.

"You bastard" young Luffy snarled.

"Calm down will ya! I don't want Sunny getting hurt because of you! Franky's gonna be mad!" The Pirate King said as he dodged every punch with ease, he was simply stepping back, barely moving his shoulders as he did so, it seemed more like a dance that was quickening its pace with each passing second.

The one-sided fight began to move towards the main deck, because the Pirate King kept stepping back, and he had no intention to allow his younger counterpart to hurt the Sunny.

"I'll tell you something…" The Pirate King started, suddenly very serious, from all around the Sunny, the crew started to gather to witness the upcoming fight.

"…if you can land a hit on me, just one, I'll let you come with us" he smirked sideways.

"I'll do whatever I want" the younger Luffy answered with a battle cry.

"Oi oi! Watch out for Sunny!" Usopp shouted from the upper railing, Edd was standing between the sniper and Robin, his grin was wide as he was excited with the prospect of such a battle.

"OTOU-SAN KICK HIS ASS!" he shouted loudly, which was funny because both Luffys glanced at him with the same confused expressions.

Nami, who stepped out of her room when she heard the commotion just huffed loudly, "Why do they have to be fighting! This is so stupid!"

But as the fight progressed, it was painfully obvious that no matter what technique the younger Luffy tried, the other one didn't have any trouble dodging it.

Gasping for air, the young Luffy stood up suddenly, his arms relaxing, he took a deep, calming breath and closed his eyes, "alright… I had this saved for my next enemy… but I guess I can't hold back with someone like you" and as he said this, he leaned forward and pushed his feet with strength on the floor, making his blood pump inside his body.

The older Luffy grinned. "OH"

The younger Luffy all but disappeared at full speed, a jet pistol aimed right at the pirate king's face… only, his opponent activated his gear second as well, and had no trouble whatsoever in dodging the attack, once again. The fight –if that could be called fight, because one of the parties was just dodging- became a blur of movement too quick to follow by a normal human eye.

"What the hell is that technique" Nami gasped, as she hadn't seen his second gear yet.

On deck, both men were staring at each other, their gazes deadly serious. The younger Luffy's chest hurt, he was gasping for air and strong bouts of steam came out his body. His older counterpart however, didn't look tired at all.

"I guess you leave me no choice" and after saying that, the young one took his thumb to his mouth. His counterpart however, was horrified, his jaw fell open and his hair stood straight as he shouted.

"WAIT YOU IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DOOO!"

"Gear Third!"

"YOU IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" the Pirate King as well as his whole crew shouted in horror as Luffy's fist became a gigantic mass of rubber.

Nami gasped and stood back in horror.

The giant fist was not only going to crush the Pirate King, it would probably pummel the whole bow of the ship with it as well if they didn't do something to stop it. A counter attack was out of the question, they could hurt the vessel even more.

The Pirate King jumped, and with a lateral jet stamp while grunting and literally using all his strength –to make sure he could defend the ship from the attack- he managed to deviate the enormous fist of his younger self 's attack.

The momentum sent young Luffy overboard, he just gasped and shouted in shock as his air started to scape his mouth, and the dark cold sea approached him at full speed.

Zoro swore and grunting he dropped his swords, with a reflex born of many years he just jumped into the dark sea below and started to search for his young captain, the rest of the crew started to frantically furl the sails and drop anchor, as they had to stop the ship before they left both men behind.

After a couple of nerve wrecking minutes, where all they could see was the darkness below, Zoro emerged with Luffy draped over his shoulder. Quickly, with Robin's help they had the young captain sprawled on the grass deck, his eyes white, his chest filled with water.

Zoro just cursed while he took his kimono off, wringing it out as if it wasn't freezing.

The pirate King just compressed repeatedly his younger self's chest with his feet, managing to pump out all the water in his counterpart after a couple of repetitions. The younger Luffy started to cough violently and spew all the water until he managed to gasp.

"Ahh I thought I was a gonna die!" and then he just grinned.

"YOU IMBECIL! NOW YOU REALLY ARE GONNA DIE, I GONNA KICK YOUR ASS YOU RETARDED PIECE OF SHIT!" the Pirate King reared while he grabbed young Luffy by the collar of his jacket and shook him like a rag doll. "What did you intend huh? Did you wanna sink the ship or what!" the Pirate King demanded in rage.

With a whinny voice, the younger Luffy just said lamely "I just wanted to hit you" his eyes almost rolling around as his body shook in the Pirate Kings hands.

And the whole crew stared at them in shock… they blinked.. and then…

They all roared with laughter, Usopp, Chopper, Brook and Sanji the worst of the bunch, almost doubling over in laughter while pointing at the pirate king.

Said Pirate King glanced at them with narrowed eyes, "What is so funny"

"Its just… its just…" Usopp babbled between bouts of laughter, "For once! For once you are in our shoes!"

"Huh? Come on guys, I'm not this terrible!"

They all appeared to become serious, but their hands flew to their mouths trying to hold it… hold it… hold the obnoxious bout of laughter that just busted from their mouths.

The Pirate King's jaw dropped…. So this is what they meant when they scolded him for being reckless, idiotic, and suicidal…

Well… truth was he was a little bit better now… (a little bit)… the change had started after his two years with Rayleigh and his voyage of the New World… Of course he STILL was idiotic and unpredictable, even as an adult, but there were things he didn't do anymore… for example risking his ship to prove a point was out of the question-

He glanced at his nakama… a solemn look appeared on his face… they gasped when he took his hat off.. placed it above his chest and leaned his head forward as if bowing…

"I'm sorry"

And they all slapped the air as they shouted with shark teeth "TOO LATE!"

Tensions were cut by Chopper, who ordered them to go get a fresh change of clothes.. it was freezing outside…

An hour later, even if night had fallen Nami considered they could still sail for a while longer… besides, everyone was so worried about the other Nami that they were all trying to reach their destination as soon as possible.

But eventually, Nami had to order them to drop anchor… moonlight had disappeared behind a dense cloud formation and the Sunny's lights weren't enough comfort for Nami who didn't trust these seas..

Exhausted, everyone retired to sleep, Usopp called the younger Luffy, inviting him to the men's quarters, but the young captain just sighed and grasped the port railing.

"I don't think I can sleep tonight Usopp… I'll take watch duty" he said simply but very seriously. Usopp was surprised, Luffy, and especially the young version in front of him, always hated the task, as he considered it boring… besides.. it was Brook's turn that night, and the musician was already in the crow's nest… but the king of snipers didn't comment on it, he just nodded to his young captain and wished him a good night.

Nami, before retiring for the night decided to check the currents one more time before going to bed, she nodded when she found the wind and the sea to her satisfaction, and was going inside Robin's room when she noticed her Luffy deep in thought while glancing at the sea.

She had overhead what he said to Usopp.. and was positive she wouldn't be able to sleep either… She had never had a fight like that with Luffy in the past…

Stupid discussions? Of course… Shouts, bumps on the head, persecutions on deck? Sure, every day…

But… she was afraid of something being far more damaged between them this time… she sighed…

It was going to be a long night...

* * *

_to be continued..._

_So I hope you had fun with this chapter, my fav part was Luffy apologizing to the crew for being so stupid haha. As IF, we could only hope he matures a little bit in the future, still, I love Luffy just as he is, but this is fanfiction so we can play with a little char development..._

_Anyway, did you like it? Please tell me so! Review me... maybe?_


	12. To Nami!

Hello guys,

I'm not sure you guys are enjoying this story anymore, I'm quite confused by feedback, nevertheless! I'm keeping up with this right to the end!  
Thanks again to I Only Need Once Piece... I made her work so hard on this chapter! Since I had what I call "a bad english week" where I didn't seem to be able to connect sentences on a propper manner!

* * *

**As if Fell From the Sky**  
TO NAMI!

Before retiring for the night, the young navigator glanced at the new log pose once more… if everything went according to plan… by tomorrow they would be arriving at the marine base… and all this nightmare mixed with a dream would –with a little luck- be over soon..

She heard a weird noise under the hull of the ship as it lurched barely to the side, worried about getting caught in a strange undercurrent… she took a gas lamp, walked over to the starboard railing and glimpsed at the sea below, stretching her arm as far as she could as she glanced down below..

She squinted her eyes… a dark shadow… maybe a strong current?

And then teeth, a wide, dark open throat that lunged straight at her. She could barely register it all before she screamed in sheer terror… was she going to die?

Something grabbed her and she stumbled away from there, strong protective arms surrounding her whole frame as she and her savior just rolled and tumbled hard over the cool wet grass deck of the Sunny.

They stopped, she on her back with the warmth of the other person above her, paralyzed, terrified, her eyes barely noticed how the Sea King serpent that almost swallowed her whole was swiftly killed by the skeleton Brook who had come down from the crow's nest In a flash…

The person above her kept holding her, his head buried in her shoulder…

"Luffy…" she whispered… of course it was him…

He raised his head, dark, desperate eyes found her gaze… As the rest of the crew came out onto the deck, alerted by her terrified scream and the noise of the Sea King roaring in the otherwise silent night…

"IDIOT!" Luffy shouted in her face, and then buried his face in her shoulder again, "What am I going to do if I lose you! HUH! WHAT WOULD I DO!" he clutched her shoulders and shook her, desperately.

Over at the men's quarters door frame, the Pirate king, his arms crossed, just smirked as he glanced at the pair… he sighed and motioned for the rest of the crew to follow him inside… they had no business out here anymore…

Edd… rubbing his sleepy eyes, hair wild, just tugged at his father's shirt and asked him..

"Ne dad… don't you think Luffy and Nami are kinda like you and mom?"

Luffy smiled, very amused, "How so?" he asked with a smile while they both hopped on their bunk, the rest of the guys looked at them, very amused…

"Yeah like…they fight a lot, but at the end, they love each other"

Luffy ruffled his son's hair as he laughed loudly, "you're right Edd… you're right…"

Outside, Luffy just sat on the grass deck, his knees flexed; he just buried his head between his legs and arms…

Nami stood quiet, just sitting on the ground next to him… eyes hidden by her bangs…

"…I'm sorry…" she whispered as she couldn't help to notice how distressed he was feeling.

"...damn it Nami! It's not enough that I'm worried about you Nami, there's two of you to worry about now!" he said with a hint of rage as he punched the floor.

Her mouth opened in surprise, but no sound of protest could come out… it was mostly true… she bit her lip as she held back her frustrated tears that threatened to slide down her cheeks.

"Luffy… about what I said earlier… I'm sorry… I didn't want to…"

"Nami… that doesn't really matter".

"But Luffy!" she protested, her voice wavering just a little, but she was quickly silenced by a Straw Hat that was placed over her head, covering half of her face in the process..

His eyes were harsh, almost hurt as he told her… "Just… just don't cry, I can't handle it… now go to sleep already Nami… we'll have a long day tomorrow…"

Balling his fist, he just stood up and walked away from her….

She was left there sitting on the floor, shocked as she touched the hat.. feeling its empowering, comforting presence… and she had to smile, just barely so, as a thought crossed her mind..

_I'll be there for you the whole way Luffy… we still have so much ahead of us… when you are ready…I'll be there for you then…_

Morning came and fortunately the weather was good…

The young Luffy and Nami were back in their original attire, as it had been washed and dried by the Sunny's machines in the laundry room below deck.

The Pirate King had taken off his bandages… his healing process had been slowed down by his refusal to get medical attention, but now that Chopper had taken care of his wounds properly, he was back at full strength… He also chose one of his '_I'm gonna kick your ass' _outfits, a nice, red sleeveless jacket who had its borders decorated with gold trimming, a dark yellow sash and he had a very ornamented dagger with gold and gems secured on it

Nami's eyes widened in shock when she noticed the brutal scar on his chest..

"What… what happened to you" she whispered… it looked like a badly healed burn mark.. but it also looked very deep, like it was carved into his flesh.

The younger Luffy gasped… his face twisted in excitement.

"It looks so cool!" he almost howled. The Pirate King gasped, taken aback…. His face turned somber… he caressed the scar numbly with his fingers…

"…so.. cool huh…" he draped a hand over his younger self's shoulder… but his younger self wasn't that stupid… so he took a step back and gasped a little… he knew.. there was something very bad, very dark about that scar.

Nami lowered her head, but she couldn't help but notice the somber look on the rest of the crew's faces… yes… definitely, a dark event surrounded that scar… She had a feeling she didn't want to know.

Zoro took a step forward and interrupted the line of thought, "Oi Nami, when are we going to get to the base" he demanded harshly and to the point, like always.

Nami bit her lower lip and unrolled a map, while Franky placed a barrel in front of her to use as a table so she could show her instructions to everyone else… her fingers searched the parchment to a seemingly vacant point of the sea.

"Here we are… and here" she said pointing at a blank space, "Is supposed to be the hidden base…" everyone nodded, including the two Luffys..

"…so it is a mystery base" they both said at the same time.

Nami sighed and smiled… just like the rest of the crew.

"I'll need everyone to be on the lookout for any anomalies, any strange reflections on the water, a weird shadow, steam, whatever, if there really is a hidden base around here, then it must be difficult to locate" the navigator ordered. And the crew, already entering battle mode, just nodded and followed the orders.

They were all using binoculars, and were in search of anything out of the ordinary, but an hour went by, and there was nothing strange in the vast open sea around them.

It was Edd, who was mounted over his father's shoulders who shouted while pointing in a certain direction.

"Nami Look!"

"What is it Edd?" She asked, glancing in the pointed direction, everyone else gathered with interest.

"Look at that cloud, it doesn't have a shadow" Edd said smiling proudly.

Nami's eyes widened in surprise… it was true! That particular morning there were many low clouds casting shadows over the sea, but the one Edd was pointing at, even if it was floating at a low altitude just like the rest… didn't cast a shadow under it.

"Edd! You are so smart!" she howled while clutching the boy to her chest like a rag doll. Luffy just laughed out loud.

Nami quickly ordered a change of course… she clutched the railing while she wondered about the kind of trick the marines could be using to hide a whole island with a base… a sense of strange anticipation filled her body as she wondered… how would the other Nami be… will she be ok?

She called everyone, "Before sailing Sunny over there… I would like to know what kind of trick they are using" she said. Franky pulled up his sunglasses..

"Sis, that can be fixed SUPER easily!" he gave her a wide smile and a big thumbs up, and then he proceeded to run to the helm of the ship, where he pulled the lever with a wide grin on his face.

Edd's eyes widened in excitement and he started to jump up and down while clutching at his dad's jacket,

"Are we gonna use Sharkie? Are we, are we? Can I goooo Can I, can I!" well…. Excitement was a tame word to describe the child at that moment. It was usually Nami who controlled him when he was at his worst behavior…

"Not today Edd" Luffy began.

"But Dad I wanna!" he whined loudly as Usopp opened the main deck's hatch. Luffy was used to bein the cool parent… Nami was the one dishing out the discipline (obviously)

"I said No Edd" Luffy whined as well, practically dragging Edd along as they walked towards the open hatch.

"YOU BIG JERK!" the child shouted while kicking his father.

"EDD!" Nami screamed behind him

"HE STARTED IT MOM!" he shouted automatically while pointing at his father… everyone gasped… and the child stopped suddenly… realizing his mistake..

With a broken voice he whispered… "You sounded just like mom…." His head down, bangs covering his eyes as bitter tears started to run down his face. This child was not a crybaby… everyone in that crew knew that, if he was crying, he was hurting.

Young Nami and Luffy lowered their gazes… it was the Pirate King who kneeled in front of him, "that's why we need to use Sharkie and you can't go ok? We are going to get your mom, so go to Chopper and Brook and stay with them, understood?"

"Yes dad…" he whispered, Luffy ruffled his hair and jumped down the hatch, he was followed suit by Robin, young Luffy and Nami, who just had to wonder who "Sharkie" was…

When they finally saw the Shark Submerge III Luffy couldn't stop grinning stupidly with stars in his eyes… ''SUGE!''

"Woahh WOAHH a… A SUBAMARINE! LOOK NAMI WE GOT A SUBMARINE!"

Robin climbed to the open hatch and smiled, "I can be the pilot, but just two people can come along" she said while looking at the two young time travelers…

The Pirate King bit his lower lip, pouting, "But I wanna go too…"

Nami just chucked… there, that was a hundred percent Luffy, but she had to sigh when she noticed both captains staring at each other, holding their gazes, and she was afraid of another fight starting at any moment…

But it was the older Luffy, in an amazing display of maturity that just sighed and reluctantly stood back… he didn't want to start another fight…

"Sheshh, get on then, but let me tell you Nami" and he grinned evilly, "Down there, there are a lot of big monsters and cool stuff"

Nami's eyes widened in terror, she stood back

"Mo…monsters?" just like the one that almost ate her whole the night before… probably.

"Yeah…" the Pirate king grinned at her, "Big.. enormous sea serpents and stuff that could eat Sunny whole"

Young Luffy stepped in front of Nami, an accusing finger pointed to his older self, "HEY! Stop scaring her on purpose! You want her to give you her place don't you?!"

"HAHAHAH!" the Pirate King laughed boisterously… he was caught..

"YOU ARE THE WORST!" Nami howled, a fist colliding with the Pirate King's head and he just clutched his steamy bump with clenched teeth and a painful expression on his face…

And the young Luffy laughed at him, "Haha! You got owned!"

"YOU TOO!" Nami howled and punched the young Luffy just in case…

"WHY ME!" Luffy complained while clutching the steamy bump on his head.

This interaction, of course, was very entertaining to watch for Robin, who just couldn't help but laugh at them, "Well, its better if we get moving at once" she said suddenly serious…

"WUHUU!" Luffy howled as he stepped inside the submarine, "Lets GO!" he was almost as excited as Edd had been…

Nami was very scared… but she had to check out the situation… she was very curious about what kind of trick the marines could be using…

Out on the main deck, Franky was at the helm while the crew listened over the Den Den Mushi to Luffy's shouts and laughs of excitement, Nami's terrified screams and Robin's dark, morbid comments…

Luckily the Shark Submerge III had a torpedo system installed, and it could shoot moving targets with deadly precision.

They finally reached the area where Edd had pointed the lack of shadow under the cloud… and Nami gasped In surprise… she had made the right call, stopping the sunny before approaching… as ten feet below the surface of the ocean, a rock formation resembling a wall was surrounding the island, a series of cables were connected to the rocks, and strange devices floated above the surface of the water, casting a mirage like effect on the ocean.

It was a barrier and an optical illusion at the same time… it was brilliant..

She commanded Robin to follow the rock formation, and she quickly realized it flowed around the whole area of the island, like a barrier of sorts... she couldn't get Sunny close without risking its hull.

She was constantly communicating their findings to the Sunny which was carefully following them above the surface… but the Pirate King ordered them back..

Nami, a little frustrated, stepped onto the main deck, arms crossed as she looked harshly at the older of the captains.

"Luffy! I told you I need a while longer, I couldn't see a passage, but I'm sure there's one!"

The pirate King grinned sideways.

"We don't need a passage. Franky! Get coup the Burst Ready!"

And Franky nodded, getting excited, his hand going to the lever…

"Everyone, grab on to something!" the captain ordered. Nami and Luffy just grabbed the railing next to them, unsure of what would happen next but pretty sure that if the other Luffy asked, they needed to do it.

The Pirate king grabbed the railing with a hand, and with his free arm secured Edd right before Franky shouted loudly.

"COUP THE BURST!" and Sunny shot up, practically flying in the sky.

Nami screamed in shock, but Luffy howled with emotion, he didn't want to know his future, but by now, he had resigned himself to enjoy every second of awesomeness he could…

He just couldn't help it, he grinned and looked at Nami with a face full of emotions, "Nami! Nami, we are flying!"

Nami couldn't help but be infected by excitement and she marveled… one again, by the future that was awaiting them.

A determined look was born on her face, so this is what it was to be the Pirate King's crew….

They jumped over the optical illusion, and everyone gasped when on the other side, a plain looking, small island appeared before them. It looked bleak, inhospitable, but at the middle, a series of tall, conical gray buildings that didn't bear a mark stood tall…

In front, a rudimentary port with three warships and Hagani's pirate ship were docked… they were there, the moment had arrived…

Luffy stood up on the tallest sun ray of the Sunny's figure head, he balled his fists and took a big gulp of air… and then, he roared wildly

**"NAMI! JUST WAIT A LITTLE LONGER, WE'VE COME TO GET YOU!"**

* * *

to be continued...

Next Chapter is going to be exiting!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Did you? Please do tell me!  
Don't forget to review!


	13. The fight Begins!

Hello everyone, I'm sorry this update took longer, I was moving to a new home! No more rent!(hello mortgage... u_u)

Anyway, things have been so crazy, but now I'm finally somewhat settled and this lazy Sunday afternoon is perfect for update.

I hope you like this chapter as it has more action!

* * *

**As if Fell from the Sky**  
The fight starts

After the Pirate King's powerful proclamation, he gazed at the enemy's ships with hard, determined eyes… it was time to provide retribution for the surprise attack they had suffered the week before..

With a somewhat evil smirk, he unsheathed his saber and raised it high in the air.

"Usopp!" He shouted.

And the king of Snipers didn't need any further instruction, he opened the door behind the figure head and stepped into the cockpit, Franky smirked in anticipation and Edd became wild, going to the railing and poking his little head out.

"He's gonna use it! GAON GAON! GO SUNNY! GOO!"

He was jumping up and down, and the last time the child was this exited... something awesome had happened, so young Luffy ran next to him and poked his head out as well,

"What is it Edd?" he asked, starting to feel excited as well.

And the Pirate king just swung his saber down and shouted

"GAON HON! SHOOT" he ordered in a firm, commanding voice, and from the figure head, Sunny's mouth opened and an intense Ray of compressed air followed suit with a deafening roar that blew everything in its wake... the war ships and Hagani's Ship were reduced to mere scraps of wood .

Young Luffy was crying a river of tears while he literally glowed with emotion, Edd had to cover his eyes from the sheer intensity of it...

When the attack was over, the Pirate King stepped across the deck and smiled to his younger self.

"Looked cool huh" he commented simply, and his younger self could only nod in approval, and in the end, they both laughed together..

Zoro cleared his throat, and stepped forward, he was looking deadly serious and already in battle mode.  
"Now they know we are here" he began.

"Swords-bro, we were just saying hello" Franky laughed.

Zoro ignored him, and continued addressing his captain, "Luffy, we need to discuss who's going.." this couldn't be decided by pulling colored sticks...

The Pirate King nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment while his counterpart was practically dancing and jumping from one foot to the other... he looked... like he was going to rocket away from the Sunny as soon as possible...

"Brook, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper... you stay back and protect Sunny with Edd and Nami"

Sanji opened his eyes in surprise, he wasn't expecting that at all.

"Sanji" the pirate King gazed at him with seriousness, "I'm leaving Nami in your care"

The Pirate King needed a strong Haki user watching over the Sunny, just in case the Admiral slipped there somehow... not that he was going to give that bastard the chance..

"NAMI-SWANN!" Sanji pranced around her but his dance ended up in front of the captain where he slapped his hand, he was grateful for the appointed task.

"Everyone else... we are gonna give them some" he said with harsh eyes while cracking his knuckles... his eyes found his counterpart... who was being very suspicious while grabbing the railing...

But the younger Luffy snapped to attention and glanced at his counterpart with a determined look on his face...

There was more than a head of height difference between the two, many experiences, battles, feelings, wins and losses... but inside.. they were the same person...

"...you... are going to get Nami" the older one said finally. Everyone gasped in surprise and there were several protests that the Pirate King choose not to hear at that moment, because the two captains were holding their gazes, until the younger Luffy just nodded solemnly.

They both, incredibly, took their hands to their hips.. the young Luffy tapped his sandal on floor, stepped forward... and then they slapped their hands as if they were brothers.

"Of course" the young one said with a smile full of confidence.

"Luffy! That is very risky! There's Kizaru and Hagani and everyone else on that island!" Usopp protested waving his arms and stepping between the two captains.

But the Pirate King grinned, "Nobody knows about him" he said simply... and everyone gasped... it was true... and while surprising, Luffy's ability to see the simpler side of things was once again probing to be the obvious solution...

"Besides, if we want him to stay here, we are gonna have to chain him with kairouseki"

"HAHAHAHA!" the younger one laughed boisterously... it was true..

Robin looked thoughtful for a moment, "While risky... he would give us a strategic advantage" she mused out loud.

"Now that we attacked, everyone's going to come out to see what's going on". Zoro unsheathed Wadou half way in a silent promise of battle, "they are going to regret crossing us!" he said with a demonic look on his face.

"Oi" the Pirate King called to his younger self who snapped to attention, "We are going to get Kizaru and the others" and then surprising everyone he grasped his younger self's vest, pulling him up slightly,

"WAIT FIVE MINUTES until they are distracted with us,, then you can sneak at the back and go get Nami" the Pirate King explained... his counterpart nodded... way too quick for comfort...

"NO!" the Pirate King shook young Luffy again, "I MEAN IT!" he repeated, his eyes burning at the boy in front of him, "I KNOW you can't hold yourself, I KNOW you want to go to Nami right now..." but he stopped, his voice, his eyes full of passion and a little touch of desperation, "HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL LEAVING MY NAMI TO YOU!"

The younger Luffy gasped, taken aback... and after a moment... he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and nodded solemnly...

"Good, you understand" the Pirate King released the other Luffy's vest.

Robin went to Edd and kneeled in front of him, "Edd, be good and listen to Nami ... we'll get your mom soon..." she said

"Un" the boy nodded and the woman smiled for his sake, caressing his head softly. Robin stood up and glanced at Nami with a determined frown on her face. Nami was once again surprised about Robin.. she certainly had changed a lot...

The Pirate King grabbed the port railing which was the one currently facing the island and began to stretch his arms back... he glanced at Nami and at his son and cast them a reassuring smile, a silent promise that everything would be alright.

"LETS GO!" he said, and then Franky grabbed him from behind with his enormous hands, while Robbin and Zoro jumped on Franky's shoulders... and finally, Luffy launched them all high over the ocean...

"They are too far!" young Luffy shouted, he knew his rocket's capacity and he recognized they were still very far from the island, they wouldn't make it! But then Franky shouted SUPERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR and a burst of air blasted... from his ass... effectively launching the group to shore with great speed.

Nami cringed in disgust, Edd laughed loudly and Luffy, needless to say, was very excited about the whole thing, almost doubling over with laughter.

"HAHAHA, I have the coolest crew ever" he said... but after a moment he calmed down and sighed, you could almost tell he was a little bothered by how much of the future he was learning, but the situation at hand made him very anxious and he was soon pacing back and forth. It was just like the Pirate King had said... he couldn't... just couldn't handle waiting while Nami could be suffering at that very same moment...

Over the helm, Sanji swung the rudder to port, turning their course with violence and making Sunny lurch to the side, they needed to go around the island and get them from the back of their base.

"Luffy!" Sanji called with authority, "We are going to get you to the other side and there you will take the back path towards the marine base. You might not be able to feel it right now, but here on this island there are a lot of powerful guys, so your only mission is to bring Nami back to us. Don't lose time fighting if you can help it"

Young Luffy nodded, and while he might yet not be able to feel haki like Sanji or his future self, his senses were tingling strangely... sometimes, especially when he went to battle with strong guys, he almost felt drawn to them...

Sanji took a small den den mushi from inside his black suit jacket and passed it over to his young captain.

"Here, call us when you find her. Shitty marimo has one as well; we are supposed to alert the other group as soon as Nami-san's back with us"

Luffy nodded and put the small snail inside his pocket...

"Luffy..." Nami whispered... very anxious.

"Don't worry" he said with a reassuring smile, "Everything is going to be alright"

And no sooner the shore was within his reach, he rocketed at full speed... five minutes had barely passed.

...

.-.-.-.-

Back with the Pirate King's group, they were walking with strong, determined steps towards the marine base, claiming each inch as they passed by like they owned the place...

Immediately, armed soldiers clad in green and black attires began to swarm out, the way they moved, the way they looked, they didn't seem to act like normal marines, and Robin assumed, they were probably mercenaries. It made sense, Kizaru was acting behind the Marines's back, he certainly didn't have all their resources at his entire disposal.

Hagani and Kizaru stepped out a moment later, the pirate captain was raging about the fact that he had lost his ship and most of his crew along with it... he had been inside the building discussing a rumor with the admiral.

A rumor that was proving, at that very moment, to be true. The Pirate king was heading their way.

With his typical face of vacant intelligence, the Marine Admiral projected himself in his light beam form in front of his enemies, while Hagani did a similar thing in his logia, liquid state.

"where..." the Pirate King began with a deadly voice... "IS MY NAVIGATOR!" he roared with such intensity that waves of haki cracked the dirt below his feet and the soldiers at the back started to drop like flies...

Luffy's pupils were shaking with rage, his chest pulsed with energy, his teeth were bared while his balled fist barely contained his need to punch the men in front of him... his face was twisted in pure hatred...

Up until now, for young Nami's and Edd's sake, he had been trying to act calm and collected... but not anymore, his Nami was somewhere within this island, hurting, he had no doubt about it, and this two men where the cause of it all...

"Oi oi! Don't you read the Newspaper Mugiwara?"

"We know that information was nothing but filthy lies" Robin said stepping forward; she was craving to snap that man's neck...

The admiral smiled with a twisted smirk... so they knew. But it didn't matter to him as a big ball of energy started to accumulate in his hand, and in a flash, he released it, thousands of light needles launched toward the Straw Hats in front of him.

Franky and Zoro covered Robin while Luffy was able to dodge every single needle of light with his amazing speed.

With the Pirate king's loud roar... the battle began.

.-.-.-

Young Luffy ran over a dry field of grass that lead to a path behind the marine base, the stature of the buildings in front of him made it impossible for the boy to get lost or stray away from his goal, his sheer worry and desperation drove every single step he took.

He was so worried that he wasn't asking himself stuff normal people would be considering in a similar situation... things like, what would Nami be like in the future.. what was his relationship with her like? None of that mattered at that moment; Nami was Nami, his navigator, his nakama, his friend, and she needed him.

After some minutes that seemed to last an eternity to him he reached a back door made of pure iron... it didn't seem to have a handle or a way to open it from the outside, so he did the only thing he could at that moment, he kicked it, once, twice and three times until the concrete around the door frame started to crumble and crack and with a loud roar, the iron mass flew with a loud boom.

He ran across the dark corridors, desperate, screaming his navigator's name, and he turned a corner, there was a small group of armed men in green that just started to tremble in sheer terror when his eyes fell on them...

They were so scared that they couldn't seem to grasp that this boy in front of them, was much to young to be the Pirate King.

They could only see his hat... the small scar under his eye...

"Its... its..." one of them babbled stepping back, and Luffy didn't even need Haki, they were so terrified of him that one of them wet his pants and dropped on his knees as he did so, another lost consciousness falling on his back, two just ran away and the last one just crouched against the wall, looking petrified.

"Oi" Luffy began, and his voice turned deeper and more threatening while he walked with sure steps towards them, he took the only man that was still conscious and pulled him up by his uniform while the soldier shook.

"My navigator, where is she"

"Don't kill me! DON'T KILL ME, I have two children and my wife is pregnant!" he pleaded, Luffy's eyes narrowed in contempt... he hated cowards and weaklings like him and he did not yet fully understand the weight behind the words the guard had just spoken.

"My navigator" he repeated, sounding very deadly at that moment.

"I don't know anything about that, ANYTHING!" tears started to fall from the adult man's face.

Luffy had to take a deep breath... and managed to ask "Where do you keep your prisoners?" he was getting tired of the man...

With wide, terrified eyes the man answered, "In the basement! Three floors downstairs!" and then began to cry all over again: Luffy put him out of his misery by giving him a strong punch to the gut and then dropping his unconscious form on the flour.

"Thank you" he responded simply.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back with the pirate king, it was Zoro who had jumped in Kizaru's path, his swords, clad in haki, were perfect to counter the Admirals lighting logia type techniques. Borsalino was sweating now while trying to keep up with the best swordsman in the world.

Meanwhile, Luffy didn't have much trouble fighting Hagani, he didn't have to be distracted by his burning ship, or the protection of his small son... there was also the fact that the other pirate captains who had allied against him seemed to be missing. His fist was black while it collided with the bald captain's strong arms, who used a efficient enough fighting technique.

"Where are the other guys" Luffy asked suddenly.

Hagani smirked to the side, the other captains... while mostly useless, had proven to be of help in the last battle with the Pirate King, they had served their purpose as distractions even if not by their strength, but by their sheer numbers alone.

With cold, expressionless gray eyes, Hagani answered, "Trafalgar thrashed them out a few days ago... apparently, he didn't like that we messed with you while on his turf"

Luffy and Zoro smirked sideways. While they had had contradictions in the past with Law, he was proving to be, once again, a good ally for the Straw Hats...

Robin and Franky, meanwhile, were securing the perimeter and whipping any general or commander that wasn't affected by the King's haki, with the two of them it was enough to hold the forces at bay so their captain and first mate weren't distracted from their fights.

With a roar and a particularly violent punch, Luffy shattered Hagani's jaw, who just flew back and landed on his back with a stunned face... he was trying to get up, but he didn't seem to be able to do so at that moment.

"Get Up" The Pirate King commanded, cracking his knuckles, "I'm no where nearly finished with you yet"

.-.-.

Back with young Luffy, he was getting frustrated running corridor after corridor, generic, unmarked doors passed him by and he did the first thing that came to mind, he kicked the floor with a gomu gomu axe and shattered it into pieces, making himself a path downwards...

Each time guards or anyone in the building glanced at his frame they let him pass while shaking in fear.

Luffy was glad that at least he wasn't losing his time with pointless fights.

.-.-.

"Nami... if you guys did something to her... I swear what happened to Akainu will seem like a blessing compared to what is awaiting you!" the Pirate King snapped after kicking Hagani in the gut, the other captain flew a couple of yards before collapsing on the floor leaving a deep path of dirt in his wake.

It was one of the few times Kizaru's face changed to a somewhat frustrated gaze, he gritted his teeth,

"...how annoying... we were supposed to deliver the woman by tomorrow..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Young Luffy climbed down a series of stairs and reached a vaulted area, constructed of cold dark concrete, a dim yellow lamp was hanging high over the ceiling barely illuminating the area that had several wooden crates in the corners and a large arched iron double door at the back ...

In front of the door, a huge man stood standing by, he had a small white hat with black spots and two little bear ears, white pants with little dots and a black shirt with a white circular shaped symbol on it.

"Monkey D. Luffy, Pirate King, bounty of a billion berries" a monotone, cold voice said while the enormous man's gaze fixed on the young captain.

"A...a...A BILLION!" Luffy was flipping out, no wonder his future self was so strong!

The huge man's mouth opened, a weird glow started to accumulate inside of it while a biping noise started to come from him...

Luffy's eyes opened in wonder, "could it be... could it be..." he was very excited as the Pacifist released his beam... Luffy's happy gaze was lost as soon as he realized he needed to dodge, QUICK!  
"A BEAAAAAAAAAMM!" he managed to screech as he barely managed to avoid the full blast of it, and all emotion was lost when he realized his shoulder hurt... he had been burned by the laser...

He was excited to see it... but... that huge man was preparing yet another beam...

"No no..." he shook his head, "I have to concentrate... that beam almost killed me..." he talked to himself as he usually did when he was alone.

The enormous man moved with an incredible speed, that forced him to use his gear second sooner that he would have desired... steam was coming from his form, his breath was ragged.

"Oi you, bear man, where's Nami" he asked dead serious... but the only answer he got was a beam from his face... that he dodged right at the very last second, a painful cry escaped from his lips as his arm was grazed by the blast.

"BASTARD!" and a jet stamp collided with the man's chest... only to bounce of... it hadn't done any sort of damage to the enemy.

"DAMN IT! What is this guy made off!"

.-.-

The Pirate King wasn't worried about his younger counterpart since he couldn't feel strong creatures around the island besides the two men he had in front, they just had to entertain them enough for the other Luffy to reach Nami. He knew, without a trace of doubt, that the other Luffy would reach her no matter what.

Zoro was handling Kizaru with great proficiency, the Admiral with his overpowered devil fruit was a tough challenge... no matter how strong Zoro was, Kizaru was a monster in his own right.

Even so, as the minutes went by, even if Zoro's breathing was a little ragged the Admiral was sporting a few bleeding cuts and wasn't unaffected by the fight.

Suddenly, Luffy, who up until then had just pummeled Hagani over and over without much difficulty, doubled over in a bout of inexplicable pain, he feel on his knees, clutching his teeth.

"LUFFY!" his crew shouted around him

Back at the Sunny, Edd doubled over in agony as a terrified moan came out of his mouth, he ended up clutching the grass while on all fours, tears of pain dropping from his eyes as he practically gasped for air.

"EDD!" Nami shouted in utter panic and reaching him in a second, her hands flew to his small form.

"CHOPPER!" she shouted, very scared.

The doctor was with them in a flash.

"Nami..." Edd whispered between bouts of pain, he was becoming paler by the second and Nami eased him carefully on her lap.

Chopper entered doctor mode, and started to check his vitals, diagnosing the boy very confused by the symptoms...

The boy's eyes were glazed by pain, he looked confused and wasn't responding when Nami, Chopper and Usopp screamed his name frantically...

Nami shook his arms desperately, tears falling from her eyes, the boy, trough the haze of pain, barely opened his confused looking eyes..

"mommy...I'm scared..." he whispered... Nami's hand went to her mouth and her form shook as violent tears dropped from her form, she doubled over the boy..

"CHOPPER PLEASE DO SOMETHING!" She begged... terrified... this precious child was fading away. The sky turned black, ominous clouds covering the light as the day became night, Sunny started to creak and moan around them wooden planks just flying away as everything around them was just... crumbling apart...

Sanji's cigarette fell from his mouth... his mouth opened in shock..."that... that shitty gomu!" he said terrified as he took a step back, no matter where he glanced at... everything, everything around them was just falling apart.

"SANJI-KUN, WHAT IS GOING ON!" Nami screamed terrified while she clutched her future son's head to her chest.

"ITS YOUR LUFFY NAMI! THAT IDIOT! THAT IDIOT IS GETTING KILLED!"

* * *

_To be continued.._

**Things are heating up!**

So..., do you hate me? Yes, no? Tell me so!  
Thanks for reading, Don't forget to review!


	14. I've got her!

Hello everyone!

First of all, I know I sound like a scratched disk but I want to thank the people who reviewed last chapter, feedback is important. Someone pointed out they hate the fact that I made Kizaru the bad guy, well, in a way, I know Kizaru its just doing his job. BUT this is an older Admiral, this guy had to go trough yet another change of eras, this guy saw the very people he hated (Dragon and the revolutionaries) take over the backstage of the goverment (the Elder stars and the Tenryuubito which, lets assume, he supports fully). In a way, it isn't SO far fetched that he would be very bitter in his older years.

Having said that, this is just a fic with so so Many what ifs. that we can't dissect everything with a microscope because we all know the end of the series will be totally different, we don't know what will happen in One Piece in the next week's release, much less... what would happen so far in the future.

Lets all who love a LuNa fic have fun with some what if situations, shall we?

Thank you all for your attention, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! (and thanks I only need one piece for her patience!)

* * *

**As if Fell From the Sky**  
Chapter 14

When the man considered _the strongest of the seas _fell on his knees while gasping in pain, his enemies couldn't be more glad by the turn of events, they smirked and pressed forward... only to be stopped by the Pirate King's first mate.

"I don't know what isss...wroooong... with him... but this... is veeeery convenient" The admiral commented with his slurred speech... above them, the sky itself seemed to be parting in two, hurricane like winds carried an ominous darkness that seemed to be engulfing everything.

"Luffy!" Robin shouted going to her captain ... but her strength failed her as well, suddenly she felt weak and in great pain, she glanced at her hands and her eyes widened in fear... she blinked twice her mind trying to comprehend that she was in fact, fading away.

And a moment after that, Franky, as big as he was, doubled over and fell on all fours, his teeth bared as he gasped for air.

The archaeologist understood then... that without Luffy, without Enies Lobby, without Thriller Bark...without the New Era... the world as they know it wouldn't exist any more.

"...the young Luffy..." she whispered in the haze of her agony...

Luffy overheard her words... "That can't be... there aren't any other strong guys on this island..." the Pirate King managed to say as he struggled to get up, the pain coursing trough his body was unbelievable... it was as if he was being ripped apart bit by bit...

"Oi" Zoro snarled looking at the admiral in front of him, "Who's over at the base?" much like Luffy, he was unable to feel a strong opponent besides the two men in front of him.

Kizaru was surprised by the question but felt inclined to answer, "...Just an old Pacifista..." he said simply. As it was, his resources were very scarce as his plans were executed without the fleet admiral's approval. By selling Nami over to the exiled Tenryuubito family he planned to strike twice with one hit, first, by getting the funding he so desperately needed to acquire more armament and troops, and second, humiliate the Pirate King by delivering his woman to a life of slavery.

"PACIFISTA" Robin gasped in sheer horror, an expression very unfamiliar on her usually calm face... she understood now... those human weapons weren't exactly human as they didn't have a soul, they also lacked a haki signature. The woman clenched her teeth in frustration... and before she could say anything further Zoro's Den Den Mushi started to shout inside his robe.

In a quick movement the swordsman opened the communication, the small snail over the floor with the receiver unhooked, inmediatly, Nami's desperate voice started to shout.

"DO SOMETHING! DO SOMETHING!" –

"Na...mi" the Pirate King whispered.

"Its Edd! Edd is fading away!" she was hysteric and the small snail's face was weeping as much as she was.

The Pirate King attemped to stand up once again... but strong as he was, he couldn't defeat the laws of physics.

"Edd.." he whispered frustrated as he struggled with all his might... images where flowing through his mind's eye... of Nami with her big pregnant belly smiling at him while he felt his unborn son kicking inside her... of Chopper's tearful eyes as he passed the newborn baby to his mother... of Edd's eyes opening for the first time... every smile... every moment together... would... simply... cease to exist?

That they would kill him... he didn't care about that... but... Edd? He couldn't simply accept that he would just stop existing... frustrated tears started to slide down his face as he groaned trying to get up with all his might...

"Na...mi..." the other Luffy's voice rasped weakly over the Den Den Mushi...

"Luffy! Luffy, what's happening to you!" she shouted in panic.

Kizaru and Hagani didn't understand a thing about the situation... except that now they had an opportunity... luckily Zoro was there covering for the rest... unlike the others... he wasn't actually in pain... but he felt weird... weak if he dared to say so... as if suddenly he was forgetting half of his techniques and the scar on his eye was bothering him... as if he had trouble remembering his training and techniques...

-.

A moment before that...back inside the vaulted area on the lower floor of the base, the Pacifista was holding young Luffy by his upper torso trapping his arms with his huge hand, the pirate was bleeding from various wounds, he looked burnt, tired and in great pain as he struggled to breathe... none of his techniques had worked against that huge man in front of him that was literally robbing him of his life with each passing second.

His den den mushi started to ring, and his weak, trembling fingers reached for his pocket, he managed to reach the device and it fell of, landing on the side with the receiver unhooked.

Nami's desperate, crazed voice started to flow from the device.

"Its Edd! Edd is fading away!"

Luffy's eyes opened in surprise... all his life he had been slow to comprehend certain things but.. this, he grasped very well... without him, Edd wouldn't exist... and it was a fate worse than dying! To never exist! It was a terrible fate!

That happy child that one day would be his son... a little nakama that somehow felt like being around Ace in a weird way when the kid suddenly hugged or played with him... a nakama he was going to create someday with Nami... quite a baffling concept that he decided not think a lot about … yet ...

He would... simply fade away?

That was... just horrible... if he died and never got to be Pirate King... well.. that's as far as he could go then and he would die knowing he gave his best... but... to condemn his son to non-existence?

The pacifista's mouth opened at that moment, he was charging yet another beam inside his mouth, the biping sound Luffy had come to hate a clear sign his life was about to end. Luffy struggled with all his might, his body twisting like a worm as he struggled to free his arms from the pacifist's iron grasp, his jaw set firm as he groaned in effort, the beam inside the mouth was getting bigger and bigger..

Nami was screaming something...

...and with a last mighty pull his arms came free and he managed to pull them back, the elasticity on his body ricocheted his arms forward at full speed, were his palms impacted with the pacifist's jaw a second before the beam could release...

It was one of those moments were Luffy's ridiculous luck turned the fate... the cyborg swallowed his own beam and he released Luffy as his circuits started to fail and overheat, his head exploded, beams started to come from his hands at random intervals shooting in every possible direction. Sparkles flew everywhere and Luffy, in his half dead state, still gasping for much needed air, crawled away as fast as he could, and ultimately jumped behind some crates... and after some random chaos, more beams hitting everywhere, almost grazing Luffy again... the cyborg...

Ultimately.. just...

Exploded...

.-.-.-

The Sunny composed itself in a second and it was back to normal, planks falling on their place as the sky cleared again... Edd opened his eyes and sat on the grass deck, he scratched his head and glanced at Nami with a confused expression... he didn't understand why everyone was crying...

"Edd! Edd you are okay!" Nami and Usopp jumped over him and Chopper kept trying to check his vitals...

"Umm... guys... what happened?" He asked simply, feeling completely normal and with no apparent consequences... Nami didn't answer, just took him in her arms and started to weep, leaving the kid very confused.

.-.-

The Pirate king stood up suddenly, he felt at full strength again... a smile was born on his face.

"YOU STUPID MORON YOU HAD ME A LITTLE WORRIED!" Zoro shouted towards the Den Den Mushi that was still lying on the floor.

Over the receiver, the still weak, gasping voice of his younger captain could be heard, "I'm... sorry... there... was...a ... huge ... bear like...guy" he struggled to say... he stopped a little and asked..."Edd?"

"He is okay Luffy... he is fine.." Nami's voice sounded relieved, and it was obvious by the light trembling in her voice that she was crying, Edd's muffled voice could be heard at the back, complaining about being hugged to tight.

Both Luffys, unknowingly, smiled at the same time, but the Pirate King spoke first, "Now go get Nami!" he simply ordered, his eyes falling on his foes again.

"I know" the younger captain answered, still weak but full of resolution.

He stood up and almost lost balance for a moment... that was a close call... but with his lungs free again, he now could breathe... he was hurting because of several laser burns all over his body, and his temple was bleeding... his chest burnt on the simple task of taking a gulp of air.

Even so, Luffy being Luffy, he managed to pull himself back together and took the Den Den Mushi... he pushed the big double door the pacifist was guarding and he could glimpse a corridor full of dark, empty cells... and there, barely illuminated by a hanging light far at the back... chained to a wall, still in her battle-worn clothes.. unconscious...

Was, without a doubt...

"NAAAAMIIIII!" he shouted running down the corridor at full speed...

.-.-.

"What was that... why is there.. another Mugiwara?" Kizaru said with an unusual, surprised expression on his face.

"That isn't important you asshole! Now this is over... this fight... you've already lost it!" and the Pirate King smirked in satisfaction with renewed determination, he jumped towards Hagani as Zoro crossed swords with the Admiral once again.

.-.

Young Luffy stopped next to the cell door, he was desperate looking for a way to open it as he shouted her name frantically,

"Nami! Nami!" but there was no answer, the woman, slumped against the wall with her arms hanging above her head by iron shackles, still sporting the injuries from her fight with the Admiral, her long, thick hair falling in waves around her face, her bangs covering her eyes...

Her clothes were torn to shreds, her white pants looked dirty and ragged and on top, what was left of her pink blouse was barely enough to cover her red lacy bra underneath...

Luffy started to kick the cell door and he was relieved it wasn't made out of kairouseki, he struggled for a moment but after a particular strong kick the hinges gave away with a loud moan and he ran next to her while shouting her name.

When once again there was no answer, he patted her cheek softly...

Desperate, he started to pull at the chain that held the shackles on the wall, his teeth were bared in effort as he tugged with all his might and the chain finally snapped. Nami's body fell forward and he was there to catch her midway. The shackles kept her hands bound together but he was afraid of hurting her by tugging at them, he decided it was better if he let Usopp or the other Nami take care of the lock later.

As she was still unconscious he handled her with uncharacteristic care, passing his head between her arms and cradling her against his chest...

"Nami... Nami please wake up..." he whispered, unnerved by her silence...

Her eyes trembled for a moment and then, her unfocused, feverish eyes barely opened... she gave him a soft, weak smile...

"Luffy..." she whispered barely so...

He smiled with great relief and held her tighter against his chest..."You scared me there for a moment"

"Edd?" iher son was the first thought on her head... of course...

"He is fine... everyone is okay"

Her eyes closed as a content smile appeared on her face... she was almost surrendering to unconsciousness but she started to babble something... "I missed you guys so much... Hagani.. that... that bastard showed me the paper... he mocked me, told me you guys wouldn't come for me... told me... they were going to sell me to the Tenryuubito..."

Luffy's eyes widened in surprise... he didn't know what the heck a Tenryuubito was, but no one, NO ONE sold a nakama of his... this information inflamed his veins and he couldn't help but hold Nami tighter against himself... her head resting comfortably on his chest...

"But...I didn't let him see me cry... I wasn't gonna give the bastard the satisfaction..." she whispered almost deliriously so... she had a fever, Luffy could tell by how warm she felt against him and the smell of sickness and infected wounds... and even then, underneath it all, she smelled faintly of tangerines... of Nami.

"Nami..." he whispered... he was about to stand up with her on his arms, but she continued with her feverish speech, "...I didn't let him see... what kind of Pirate King's nakama would I be if I did... what kind of wife... and than … they just left me here … all alone … alone for days with the thoughts of never seeing my family, my nakama ever again"

His eyes opened in surprise and then he clutched her tightly to his chest, he just had to close his eyes as rage shook his frame... he was overwhelmed and didn't know what to say... "Nami..." he whispered fighting back his tears that menaced to fall from his eyes.

"...I'm...I'm so proud of you Nami... you were so brave..." he said simply, his voice, so thick with emotion that it somehow sounded deeper and older...

She smiled faintly and groaned a little, "you big idiot... you haven't been taking care of yourself have you?" she could swear he felt thinner against her, surely the moron hadn't had enough to eat while he worried about her...

"...I was so worried about you guys... I couldn't stop thinking about you and Edd... and everyone thinking I was dead... I was so afraid you would do something stupid..."

At that very moment she seemed to become somewhat more aware... safe as she felt now, his presence, as always, was empowering for her, she smiled a content, happy smile as she sighed in relief...

"I missed you so much..." and without further ado she leaned up slightly, her arms pushing him down a little... and captured his lips with hers...

Luffy's eyes shot open in surprise... he was totally baffled by the surprising action... her lips felt hot against him... but also so very soft... a mysterious sensation, intriguing... and not at all unpleasant in the slightest...

But it was over really fast as she seemed to fall asleep after that, exhausted and hurt as she was now that she felt secure it wasn't long before her body gave into unconsciousness. Luffy smiled as he glanced at her peaceful expression... he took the Den Den Mushi out...

"I've got her..."

.-.-.-.-

Back on the Sunny and over the battlefield everyone cheered exuberantly.

"Oi... Pirate King" he addressed himself over the Den Den Mushi, weird as it was, he had something to say,

"She is still very battered from her fight... so... kick their asses for me..."

The Pirate King's jaw clenched in rage until his gums bled, if the other Luffy went as far as to deliver that information... then it was bad...

"I'll do more than that... I'll break every bone in their bodies... I'll make them regret crossing our paths... Zoro... Kizaru... he is mine" he snarled...

And Zoro, even if he held mixed feelings, took a step back to follow his captains orders without hesitation as he always did.

"Be Careful" he warned... as strong as Luffy was, Kizaru was a very dangerous man.

Luffy grinned sideways and unsheathed the ornamented saber he had on his sash, of course, he hadn't become proficient as a swordsman over the years, not even close to that, but he could imbue the weapon with haki, which in this case was very effective.

.-.-.-

The young captain ran at full speed with Nami still held secure in his arms, cradled against his chest... he would have rather put her on his back to be able to run and defend her better if need arose but even if she was far gone into unconsciousness she was still holding him tightly...

His eyes fell on her face once again... how was it possible that she looked so...peaceful and... nice... even hurt like she was... her thick hair around her face flowed beautifully around her...

Sleeping like that, with a soft smile on her face... she looked ...nice... and not at all like a demon...

He ran, his chest burning, he was still hurt and panting for air, but he couldn't care less about that... and when Sunny was finally in front of him he felt a wave of relief.

"CHOPPER! DO SOMETHING SHE IS VERY SICK!" he shouted as an arm stretched and grabbed the railing, he rocketed at full speed but with great agility, his body twisted skilfully midway and he landed perfectly over the grass deck... mindful of Nami's injuries...

Edd started to run towards them, his eyes wide and scared, "MOM! MOOOMMY!" but he was held back by the younger Nami... she knew she had to let Chopper do his work. The younger woman felt totally disturbed... watching herself as an adult woman was a strange experience to say the last... seeing herself so hurt... it was even worse.

"Take her to the infirmary, quick" Chopper ordered when his eyes fell on the patient. Usopp and Brook stood a few paces back, looking very worried but allowing the doctor his space, Sanji, who was still at the helm had his jaw clenched in frustration, he almost bit his cigarette in half.

Edd was still crying inconsolably and young Nami couldn't help picking him up and cradling his little head on her shoulder as she whispered soothing words. Inside the infirmary Luffy carefully placed the woman on the stretcher and stood by her glancing at her form with worried eyes, Chopper ordered him to get out of the room...

The young captain unwillingly followed the doctor's orders and stepped out of the room, his head bowed down and feeling very helpless, his breath was still ragged... he obviously needed medical attention himself, but his eyes fell on Nami and Edd..

"Edd, don't cry, Chopper's the best doctor ever, she'll be fine" he smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. Edd stopped crying almost immediately and nodded, inhaling the little trail of mucus that wanted to come out of his nose, feeling very reassured. Somehow, when Luffy said stuff like that, he felt compelled to believe him, it was much the same as when his dad made a promise, he was sure it was true.

"Luffy, you need to take care of your wounds too" Usopp said worriedly glancing at the burnt marks and Luffy's bleeding temple.

"I'm fine... I don't care about that"

Sanji, already calming down knowing that Nami was in the best of hands, and wishing nothing more than to flutter to her side... sighed and took control of the helm.

"Let's set sail guys, we need to get the others"

.-.-.-

Strong as the Pirate King was, he was battling one of the strongest man in the world, an old warrior seasoned by countless of battles that doubled him in age and experience... but the fire running through Luffy's veins was stronger than any feelings of retribution the Admiral could be have and with a strong fire and haki filled fist he struck his abdomen with a loud bang, it was over in a second for the old warrior as a burst of flame came out his back...

The tall man fell on his knees, an incredulous look on his face as he grasped his smoking wound with trembling fingers... he barely registered the moment Hagani's lifeless body fell a few yards beside him as he was cut almost in half by the Pirate King's first mate.

Luffy took a step back and stood straight while his eyes fixed on the man in front of him without any kind of sympathy, for years, this guy had caused nothing but trouble for his crew and they always ended up in unfinished duels. And even if the Pirate King sported several burnt marks, even if he had some bleeding wounds even his armament haki couldn't prevent as this battle hadn't been an easy one and even if his breath was still ragged...

...he had won, it was over.

The logia admiral was trying to melt in bows of lights while attempting to fix the gaping hole in his lower half, but there was no way, the damage was just too great, and his hands shook as his shocked face revealed what his mind couldn't comprehend, that he had in fact, lost.

"Lets go" the Pirate king ordered turning back. Zoro swung down Shusuii masterfully wiping it of any evidence of his last encounter only to sheathe it in a swift movement, he walked behind his captain.

The admiral, his eyes still wide with shock, whispered, "Kill me..." because he knew he would be able to survive this wound but his lower abdomen was shattered... he would never be able to live a normal life again.

"You don' t deserve such an easy way out..." Luffy whispered without turning back.

Shaking with his wound, the man, still looking at his trembling hands and his smoking hole whispered, "I should have killed... the bitch... when I had the chance..."

Luffy's eyes widened in shock, his pupils seemed to dilate, as the immediate rage caused by the words surged through him as his whole aura shouted the intention Zoro felt only a couple of times before from his captain... in a flash, in a swift movement, his black fist was embedded on the Admiral's cheek immediately shattering the left side of his skull and his jaw, the Pirate King's fist was practically engraved on his face.

The admiral was left laying down on his back, arms and legs extended to the sides, his lower abdomen still smoked... he was barely conscious and his chest rose and fell with each painful breath he took.

Luffy leaned down, a feet on each side of the admiral's torso as one of his hands grasped the yellow designer's suit his enemy was wearing below his admiral's jacket.

"...nobody... nobody calls my navigator that!... my queen!" he snarled in rage as his fist rose once again, it was black and tick droplets of blood fell from it, his haki was out of control, the floor below him was cracking from the sheer intensity of his aura.

Zoro stood next to him... a hand grasping his captain's shoulder with a firm grip, "Oi, I don't really care if you kill him... but, you said yourself he didn't deserve such pity". The first mate said seriously while his captain shook in rage and his eyes looked unfocused, crazed... for all intents and purposes, for a week, Luffy had felt what it was like to have lost Nami, for him to claim he should have actually go through with it... it made his blood boil.

"Lets go back to Nami and Edd..." Zoro said wisely, and by naming those two important people the Pirate King was sent back to reality... he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.. and when he opened them once again, his pupils were back to normal. He took a calming gulp of air and then... he let the man below him go...

The four Straw Hats walked back not even looking back once and Sunny was soon in front of them... Luffy started to dash madly to his ship.

"NAMI!" He shouted as he launched over deck, "Where is she!" he asked to no one in particular, and Usopp pointed to the infirmary room.

Chopper's loud complains could be heard coming from inside it.

"Wait Nami, you shouldn't be getting up this soon!" and then the door was open and the woman, covered in bandages and clad with a big white, clean blouse leaned on the frame for support. Her face shone as soon as her eyes fell on Edd and Luffy... (her Luffy).

"MOMMY!" Edd shouted and young Nami released her grasp on the child and let him go, the kid ran to his mother as the Pirate King ran to her as well, they ended up in a triple hug with Nami cradling her crying child in her arms while Luffy hugged them both. Nami's eyes were full of tears as she held Edd tightly against her while the Pirate King closed his eyes, breathing in the very essence of the woman he had missed so much.

The younger Luffy could only smile and he draped a hand over Nami's shoulder who was crying silently beside him, she was trying to wipe away some tears as she witnessed the happy reunion.

Soon, the triple hug was made a quadruple, quintuple and sextuple hug as Usopp, Sanji, Chopper and even Brook piled over the trio with shouts of happiness and eyes full of tears. Franky stood by to the side whipping fat tears and Robin couldn't stop smiling while her eyes glistened in emotion. Zoro, who was silent next to her, just smirked a draped a hand on her shoulder, and Robin, overwhelmed by happiness, just leaned her forehead against his chest... in a very intimate way as Zoro just... held her.

Young Nami and Luffy's jaws fell in surprise, and the young navigator only managed to say.

"you... you guys too?"

And young Luffy of course, just started to laugh.

After a couple of minutes of smothering older Nami Chopper had to put a stop to it,

"Guys! That's enough, Nami has to rest, I treated her wounds and gave her antibiotics, she now has to rest!" he ordered in his '_I'm the doctor so listen to me now' _voice.

Everyone stood back a little, except Edd who was clutching his mom tightly and Luffy who couldn't stop hugging them both. But the older Nami's eyes fell on the younger pair that had gone by unnoticed until then.

"...who...how... them?" she asked totally shocked.

The Pirate King's head leaned on the side as he struggled to explain, "ohh them, they are us from before, but I don't know how to explain it, its very mysterious"

"Its NOT!" everyone gasped at the Pirate King.

But Nami kept glancing at her younger self... short hair, a grey shirt with the word EVIL across the chest; She remembered that blouse very well, it was one of her favourites back then. And the other Luffy... she gasped... he looked... SO YOUNG! So thin and short, they BOTH looked so young... like CHILDREN!

No wonder their enemies never took them seriously back then! They WERE nothing but KIDS! She didn't quite understand what was going on, why was the pair there but...

She suddenly understood something, and her cheeks took on a pink tinge,

"so wait just a minute... so the one who rescued me out of that cell... it wasn't you...was it?" she said glancing at her husband, her face slightly puzzled.

"No, I was fighting with the Admiral guy" he answered simply. And then the older Nami cracked up with loud laughter "Hahhaa, so the one I kissed... wasn't you!"

The Pirate King's jaw fell in shock while the younger captain just took a step to the side, put his hands in his pockets and started to whistle feigning ignorance on the matter while walking away... he somehow was afraid his Nami would punch him or something.

Nami, the young one, was surprised for a moment, her mouth hanging open... but then she smiled in her very feline, unique way and waved a hand in front of her, "Well... we are even then".

The older woman's mouth flew open as she took in the words... then both woman held their gazes for a moment, everyone stood still, no one dared to breath...

And then... they both started to laugh loudly.

When the older woman calmed down a moment after that, she sighed, "I'm so tired and everything seems to be very complicated... you can tell me the rest later..." she said.

After that they let the exhausted woman sleep in her room and by the time they were leaving the island it was late afternoon. Chopper tended to both Luffy's wounds and ironically enough they both suffered from similar laser burn marks.

Young Nami leaned over the railing with a soft smile on her face... watching the three of them hugging like that had filled her heart with new and strange emotions... and she glanced at the horizon with a soft, content expression on her face..

She felt a presence next to her, and she didn't need to turn over to know who it was... Luffy, HER Luffy with his eyes covered by the brim of his straw hat... he grabbed the railing and whispered softly as his shoulder brushed barely against her.

"It... it's not a bad future, is it?" he smiled, his head turning in her direction...family, that was what Nami and Edd were and watching his older self so happy... he suddenly understood... everything.

"No... its not..." she whispered as well, her cheeks very red as her eyes fixed on the sea in front of her.

But her captain sighed..."But Nami... we now gotta get back... to Merry and the others... to our real life..." he explained as if he was trying to convince himself as well.

"I know Luffy... I know but..."

"BUT YOU GUYS CAN'T GO YET!" The pirate King shouted suddenly standing in the middle of them, an arm draped around each of their shoulders as he shook the pair,

"Now that we've got Nami back we gotta make a big party! Well... Chopper says she's gotta sleep a lot first but..." he rambled...

Nami smiled, "So what do you say captain?" the woman asked the younger Luffy with a smile.

Of course, the young captain just smirked playfully, "PARTY TIME; YEAH!" and both Luffys slapped their hands together and Nami gasped! She knew that now things were going to get crazy!

And shouting, _PARTY! OH YEAH; PARTYYYY! SUPER! _away they went dancing with Usopp, Franky and Brook while the younger woman stared at their backs, shaking her head...

Next few hours were going to be.. interesting! To say the last!

* * *

_To be continued!_

_So they've got Nami at least! Did you like this chapter, did you guys have fun? Be a dear and tell me! Next Chapter, the secret behind the medallion will be reveled!_


	15. Farewells

Hello Everyone!

And here we are, in the chapter before the last. I'll like to thank my beta "I only need One Piece", her support has been amazing! And also everyone who took the time to comment on this fic, you guys make all the hard work of editing and proof reading worth it.

I hope you enjoy this part

* * *

**As if Fell from the Sky**  
Its time...

Adult Nami slept through all afternoon right up to nightfall while Edd, exhausted as he was with the day's events, slept peacefully (albeit allsprawled upside down) next to her. The Pirate King, sitting on a chair over the corner of the room wouldn't keep his eyes off the two...

The sound of Nami's peaceful sleep and Edd's loud snores were the sweetest thing he had heard in a long time.

By nightfall, they took the big round table usually used for celebrations out on to the deck while Sanji kept very busy making a ton of food, he didn't even mind their reserves were going to be low with two Luffys around... they just had to celebrate.

The Pirate King finally came out on deck, he looked relaxed and happy, and young Nami had to smile when he started to goof off with Usopp, Chopper, Brook and the other Luffy. Now that her counterpart was safe... it was as if the real Luffy was coming back.

"Nami-chan, the other Nami wants to see you", Robin said coming down the stairs after stepping out the master bedroom. The young Nami's brows furrowed slightly and she felt very queasy as she knocked on her future room's door, without waiting for an answer she stepped in.

The other woman was sitting comfortably against the headboard with a couple of fluffy pillows at her back, dressed in a clean white blouse and with fresh bandages underneath her clothes.

Edd was sleeping against her, his little head resting on top of his mother's belly as she brushed his soft hair with careful, loving fingers.

"Don't act like a stranger and come sit here", the older Nami said smiling while patting a spot on the mattress next to her.

The other Nami smiled and took a seat as directed, "Your hair... it looks so awesome" she began simply, because, well... it was true.

"It does! Doesn't it? I know why you wouldn't let it grow... well you know... back then... I was afraid an enemy would take the chance and pull it in a fight... the less risk I took..." the adult woman began.

"But now.. its different isn't it... you trust your nakama will protect you... that is why... _you let it grow...''_

"Of course!" the older woman smiled, "I have been told by Robin it was you who found the location of the enemy's base... thank you" She paused, glimpsing at Edd's sleeping form, "I don't know what got into Edd's head... how the hell he managed to reach you guys... but... I'm glad. Robin has told me a bit about everything"

"Yeah... well... don't think this was easy for me... this future.. Edd..." she started, it was clear the young woman still felt a little overwhelmed about everything.

The other Nami just ignored her words, "Isn't he cute?" she said while caressing her son's hair.

"very..." young Nami smiled in awe.

"Like his daddy hahaha", the older Nami giggled, and the young navigator just blushed and looked away,

"Come ON! You can't hide from ME what you really think" the older one chided.

"But... but my Luffy..."

"Has a lot of growing up to do, I know. At this point, he cannot think further than becoming the Pirate King... and that's fine... there will...there will be so many obstacles ahead Nami... he will need you guys so much..." the older Nami bit her lower lip... and her younger counterpart just gasped slightly... just as the Pirate King had said.. this Nami... knew him very well.

And finally the older Nami smiled, "But... you guys will make it"

From outside, the sound of loud laughter, clanking plates and music could be heard, suddenly, crashing noises and shouts scolding Luffy, which one, they couldn't tell, overwhelmed the other sounds.

"And now.. there are two of them!" the younger Nami said all too dramatically but with a playful tone to her voice. They laughed together.

And finally, the younger woman sighed, "...I'm afraid of knowing so much stuff about the future... and... I went through the logs, I just...needed to know... but there's nothing there"

"It IS very weird isn't it? I don't have any recollection of this either... but Robin has told me, that she'll reveal everything by tomorrow... that we mustn't worry...but, damn it! Why does she HAVE to be so cryptic at times like these?"

The older woman just sighed... pausing for a moment as if to gather her strength, "Help me get up and find something nice to wear, will you? I wanna go to the party"

The younger woman raised an eyebrow, for her to actually ask for help, heavily medicated as she was by Chopper? She just knew the older woman was feeling weak, so why did she want to get up.

"You sure?"

"Well...if I DON'T go, Luffy will come to get us and will pester me until I do, so... I better get ready"

Nami's predictions were always right, so thundering in came the Pirate King making a ruckus with an impossibly wide smile on his face.

"Hey there Namis, aren't you guys coming to the party?"

Both women cracked up with laughter and the Pirate King just stared at them, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, he kinda... just kinda suspected they were making fun of him or something.

"What are you laughing at" he said slightly annoyed.

"Nothing" his wife smiled, her tongue poking out in her feline, playful way. Luffy approached her and glimpsed at her face with narrowed eyes,

"You sure?"

"Yup, now go, the other Luffy's probably stealing all your meat" she said trying send him off in order to chat with her younger self some more and change.

The Pirate King's jaw fell in horror... HIS POOR MEAT! He was about to dash madly out the door but... he stopped at the last second...

"You are lying to me but..." he leaned towards her, his eyes heavy with emotion... and in a swift movement put the straw hat on her head and pecked her softly on the lips..."I'm... I'm so glad you are alive Nami... I missed you so much..." it was a whisper, but his voice carried so much emotion that the young navigator just blushed and looked away from the couple as Luffy pushed his wife's head against his chest while he buried his fingers in her hair.

There was another crashing sound from outside and more shouting, the Pirate King stood up and smiled, he roughly picked Edd up under his arm as if the sleeping kid was a sack of potatoes and said as he walked away "Let's go to the party Edd! Sanji made a ton of food!" he shouted excited,

Edd, dangling upside down from his father's grasp just mumbled, "..I wanna all the meat ya bastardddddddddd"

The younger Nami just stared at his back while her mouth hung open,

"I swear he is a good father... most of the time.." the older Nami said waving a hand.

"I know..." the younger Nami said smiling softly.

Soon, she was helping her counterpart dress up, and a while later they both stepped out on to the deck, with the older woman dressed in a dark orange summer dress which didn't conceal the heavy bandages underneath, the older woman was also leaning on her younger version for support, but she looked quite happy.

"What the hell are you guys doing!" The young Nami shouted in shock as she watched both Luffys stuffing food in their mouths... they were having a battle trying to determine which one of them could stuff more pieces of meat in their mouths.

They both Looked ridiculous and were making a mess,

"HAHAHA THEY LOOK LIKE HAMSTERS!" Edd shouted laughing loudly at them.

Both women took a seat next to the low table where Sanji kept prancing about them, he was so happy he couldn't help himself.

"Two Nami-swans! This! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!" he shouted dramatically.

"Ara, I'll get jealous then" a couple of Robins said sitting next to each other... Sanji's mind was overwhelmed.. it was just too much for his perverted mind, there, in front of him, his ultimate fantasy, two Namis and two Robins. Needless to say, he sprang away rocketed by a monumental nosebleed of the likes he hadn't suffered for many years.

Both Robins just laughed and then one of them dissolved in a flurry of petals. The young Nami just gasped at the archaeologist while Zoro just smirked at the cook who was tended by a frantic Chopper.

Both captains kept at their competition, stuffing more and more food in their mouths until... they started to choke, of course.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Usopp screamed.

"DAD!" Edd gasped standing up.

"LEAVE THEM!" The rest of the crew said slapping the air.

Both Namis were overwhelmed with laughter while Zoro just stood up and walked next to his captains... he slapped their backs so hard and with a practice born of years that both of them were able to swallow.

"Next time I'll let you both choke to death" he grunted.

"Na you won't"  
"You won't"

Zoro growled at them.

Brook yohohoed and started to play everyone's favorite, he had been performing some pop music with his electric guitar but since this was a special occasion he took out his beloved violin and started to play Bink's sake.

Both Luffys grinned in happiness and stood up, a circle formed with Usopp, Sanji and Chopper hanging between them, they started to sing loudly and drunkenly while going wild dancing in circles.

Edd, sitting on his mom's lap just chanted and sang along while Franky made poses and shouted AW SUPER in random intervals.

Younger Nami was left speechless by the merriment and craziness going on in front of her, she could only laugh loudly,

"They are crazy!" she said.

Her older self just grinned, "I'll tell you a secret" she said pressing a finger to her lips, she leaned over her younger self and shouted

"YOU ARE TOO!" and then as tired and hurt as she was, the woman stood up with her child in her arms,

"Dance with mommy Edd!" she said and she pranced on deck with Edd laughing in her arms as she spun him... she was just SO HAPPY! SHE FELT SO ALIVE!

And then Luffy picked her up while still chanting and spun them both around while the others piled over them, it was craziness as they danced and chanted together,

Young Nami was left speechless while glimpsing at her older self being so carefree... so happy.

"Nami... don't you wanna dance too?" and there kneeling next to her, offering his hand to her was her Luffy with a soft smile. She was usually reserved on parties; she always stood on the sidelines of the craziness going on around her, always quietly clapping her hands and laughing while chatting with Robin...

She was left speechless.

Onboard Merry, she was in constant stress, always being the one who had to be firm, always the one lashing out the discipline her captain lacked... always scared and stressed out by the constant challenges and dangers upon them.

But... she glanced at her other self... she looked so relaxed, so happy, so settled in her crazy life style, she hesitated perhaps only a moment, but ultimately took her captain's hand ... she knew, that going back to their real life she'll have to hit Luffy like she always did, she knew it was going to be back to shouting and scolding with them for some time to come.

Because she knew the boy in front of her had a lot of growing up to do yet... but tonight... tonight she could pretend,

She stood up... and took her future husband's hand as tingling feelings ran down her hand...

Tonight, she was going to celebrate her life...

..-.-.-.-

A while after midnight, the long haired Nami's eyelids started to drop as Edd slept in her arms... she was so very tired and ultimately Chopper ordered her to get some rest. The Pirate King smiled softly and sighed; he kneeled next to her, took Edd in his arms as the child mumbled, "_don't wanna go to bed" _and offered a hand to help her up. At their backs the party was still going strong... but... right then, he just wanted to be with Nami.

"Lets go to bed Nami, you need to rest a little" he said. She smiled in gratitude and took the offered hand as young Luffy stared at their backs with his mouth agape, they left the party.

"HEY! ITS STILL VERY EARLY TO GO TO SLEEP!" he called out pouting childishly. The best party pal he's ever had (himself of course) was going away!

"Leave them be you insensitive jerk" Nami scolded stepping in front of him.

"Aww Nami are you gonna start nagging again? The other Nami's so much nicer than you are!" he complained, totally annoyed.

"SAY WHAT!" she said outraged and very jealous, "That's because you are being a jerk!" she rose a fist and Luffy started to step back while raising his hands

"NAMI DON'T KILL ME! THINK ABOUT EDD!" he said lamely.

"Oh No, that one won't save you!" she roared, the rest of the crew just had to smile as they chased each other around deck... some things didn't change that much over the years...

.-.-

Back inside the room, Edd, who had woken up slightly crawled in the middle of the bed with a very content smile as his parents changed for sleep.

"Oh... weren't you saying last week you were a man and wouldn't sleep with us anymore" Luffy teased while his clothes flew away messily and then hopped in to the bed wearing his red boxers (which Nami forced him to wear).

Edd wrinkled his nose as he pouted, "but...but..." he began trying to think of a good come back.

"Let him be... its okay for tonight" Nami said smiling, she was wearing a white blouse with straps and blue shorts, she hopped into bed as well.

"But... he's so gonna have to pay THE FEE" Nami said with an evil smirk, sharing a look with Luffy.

"Fee?" Edd asked, unsure

"TICKLES!" Luffy shouted attacking the child with Nami's help. Their happy laughter could be heard from outside the room...

That night, the Pirate King remained awake for hours just watching the pair sleeping beside him in the darkness of the room... he finally fell asleep with a content, soft smile...

.-.

Outside, the others partied almost until dawn, and young Luffy who had had a long, tiring day choose to go to sleep in the men's cabin where the guys spoke nonsense until they fell asleep, and Nami choose to sleep in Robin's room.

Over the darkness of the room, the young navigator dared ask

"Robin... you and Zoro?" her eyes found Robin's in the darkness of the room.

"Un", the older woman answered simply, "We are married" she smiled.

"YOU ARE WHAT!" young Nami said outraged, she sat on the bed. "But...but you guys don't sleep in the same room or anything!"

"Well... this is supposed to be our room... but you were so stressed out by everything that I decided to keep that from you. Besides... Zoro couldn't care less, sometimes he sleeps here, sometimes with the guys"

"But... then, why are you two even married?"

"Luffy married us" the archaeologist said with a very amused tingle in her voice.

"He what?" Nami gasped.

"He thought it was so, as he would put it, _cool_, when he discovered captains could perform the ceremony... so one day, out of the blue he all but ordered us to... I hadn't seen Zoro ever trying to murder him as much as he did that time"

Nami sighed... "Yeah... it sounds like something Luffy would do"

"Certainly" Robin smiled and they both ended up laughing together.

.-.-

Breakfast was usually very early and normally was a very happy event, this time however, everyone was in low spirits.

"Do Nami-onee-chan and Luffy-nichan really have to go?" Edd asked looking very crestfallen.

"Yes little one, its time" Robin explained. "Captain-chan" she said, addressing younger Luffy, of course. "Do you still carry the medallion?"

"Un" Luffy answered pulling the relic out from under his vest.

Robin took it, careful, expert fingers tracing the runes marked on it.

"I think, its about time you step out Aikaan-san" she said. And before everyone's surprised eyes a beautiful woman materialized in front of them, coming out from the medallion with a soft purple light.

She was beautiful and her aqua colored hair was up in a bun that resembled a big infinite symbol, with two long, separated, locks of hair coming from the middle and reaching down her lower back. On her bun several golden pins with intricate engravings adorned her hair.

She seemed young, with exquisite, delicate features, thin nose, red rosy lips and an unnatural paleness on her milky white skin... but her eyes, her deep aqua eyes spoke of a millennia of knowledge and perhaps even sorrow. She was wearing a strange dress, it seemed to shimmer in purple tones, but it was see trough for most of her body except on the chest area and around her hips a dark round shape made the dress seem like falling shimmering leaves of purple.

"A GHOST!" Most of them gasped, obviously spooked... with the two Luffys totally exited about the whole thing. "SO COOL!"

Sanji recuperated quickly, "A Ghost lady! PLEASE BE THE POLTERGEIST OF MY HEART!" He pranced around her, her body not entirely material.

"A GHOST! SO SCARY!" Brook shouted placing his boney hands on his boney cheeks.

"LIKE YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!" Several Straw Hats shouted in unison.

"YOHOHOHO!"

And then the Luffys started to crack in laughter.

Robin just took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Aikaan-san... as you can see, your presence it a little exciting for them" she explained calmly.

"What... what are you" Adult Nami asked, finally getting back her bearings, and unknowingly, voicing the exact same question her younger counterpart wanted to ask.

"I'm... I... don't know what I am anymore but... I can tell you what I was... if you allow me..."

Everyone nodded because... really, what else was there to do? Everyone got comfortable around the woman, taking a seat around the mast or in the case of the two Luffys, cross legged on the grass deck. Even Sanji brought snacks from who knows where.

_"... a long time ago, I was a priestess from the ancient Cirilian Civilization... my job was to the guardian of this Artifact, this amulet that had the dangerous power of opening portals trough time... our lore spoke about the dangers of its use, because when you change the past, there's no telling of how much damage you can do the normal time stream... most of the time, changes end up in disgraces..."_

Everyone was Listening intensely.

_"... but I sinned... As the guardian priestess I was supposed to keep my heart pure, uncorrupted by personal desires, I was supposed to prevent the wrongful use of such a dangerous artifact... but... I fell in love with the young prince of my people... in a tragic battle against a rival kingdom, he lost his life... and I..."_

Young Luffy fell backwards and started to snore with a snot bubble coming out of his nose.

"... and then I did it... I dared use It to fulfill my heart's selfish desire... and I know now, this medallion contains a devil fruit inside..."

Everyone gasped by this, Sanji, touched by such tragic love story took a deep breath of smoke and said..

"I should have guessed there was a devil fruit messing with all this... please Aikaan-chan, continue"

The woman nodded.

"..._so I time traveled to the past and yes... I saved my loved one... only to destroy our reality as I knew it, the battle that came next was even worse, he died again but this time the loss of lives was devastating, our citadel burned, not only soldiers, but women and children were slaughtered viciously.. So then I tried it again, I tried to fix it, but as reality shifted and morphed around me I saw worse calamities fall upon us! I ran to the remains of my temple and confessed my sins to the head priest! He had a strange ability... he could take a person's soul and place it inside another vessel.. or object..."_

The Pirate King fell asleep falling back heavily with his arms outstretched.. as much as he wanted to listen to the tale, he was lulled to sleep by the woman's soft, somber voice.

"_As punishment for my sins... he took my soul and trapped inside the medallion... by then, it was late for my people, and I was condemned to an eternity of solitude... the Akuma No Mi and I... now we are both one... I don't feel like either a person or a devil right now... I just... am_

_A legend was born after the medallion of course, and generation after generation everyone sought me for their own, selfish ends,_

_'help me kill this king when he was young and weak'_

_'help me find that treasure before the other one finds it'_

_'I want revenge...´_

_Selfish! Selfish like I was, everyone was asking for their own selfish goals without measuring the consequences of their acts. To activate the medallion, you have to know the precise set of words to make the Akuma No Mi work...and I denied everyone their desires, this time I'll make sure no one sinned like I did... so when it wouldn't work, people just forgot about it after centuries..._

_However... after what seemed like eternity, this small child asked for something very simple, very noble... take me for help. He wasn't asking to change the past.. he just needed help... emotions so pure and so refreshing.. for me, after all this time, witnessing so much selfishness in this rotten world... I allowed his desire... since I saw what he desired in his mind's eye._

Adult Nami caressed her son's hair softly, she was smiling, full of pride, as Edd snored on her lap, of course the tale had lulled him to sleep as well. She thought about the medallion and as far she could tell, the thing had been in their possession even before the Sunny... she had had it in her treasure chest as an object of no monetary value, but she could barely remember Robin telling her it was a relic and not to be thrown away.

It was forgotten for years, until one fateful rainy afternoon that she was making an inventory with Robin's help, and Edd had wondered inside the room to "help" Robin, with a smile, she had told the child the artifact was a mystery magic medallion.

That time, Nami had just assumed the archaeologist wanted to amuse the child with a cool story..

Nami's line of thought was interrupted by the priestess, who kept at her tale.

"_and then, because I really don't exist inside time, but on a different plane, before and after doesn't really matter for me, for me there's just the now. But imagine how surprised I was when suddenly there was another one asking me for a favor..  
Take my to my navigator..._

_Just that, he wasn't asking to change the past either... and as I glimpsed at his timeline... I was surprised to find out this was to be the child's father._

_Needless to say... I was very... curious about this particular humans.. and I allowed it. Nico Robin, the one of the past, was the one who found me and she had her suspicions, but it was the one of this time, who knew my name and my true origins..._

Everyone was shocked with the tale and they tried to keep a respectful silence... suddenly, the younger Luffy's snot bubble busted with a loud PLOP and he awoke a little startled and confused, just in time to hear the last part of the tale.

_"I know what worries you it's the knowledge of this future... and I can certainly assure that if you leave as you are now... this time line would suffer... so with my power, I can fix the past, and it would be as if you two never came to this future... of course, you would forget everything..._

Young Nami gasped in surprise... she glimpsed at Ed...

To forget... everything? Even young Luffy understood the concept.

"Alright then...lets do that" the young captain said placing the hat on his head with determination.

"Luffy?" Nami asked a bit unsure.

The Pirate King awoke heavily scratching his head, "And then ghost girl? What happened with your people?" he asked casually

"THAT WAS THE BEGINNING OF THE TALE!" Chopper, Franky Usopp and Sanji shouted at their captain. The younger Luffy stood up dusting his pants.

"You guys... this future is awesome but.. I'd rather live it when I earn it" he began.

The Pirate King nodded, he agreed, totally, of course.

"But... to forget... everything?" the young Nami said... it was obvious she was thinking about Edd as she said this. The boy was confused as he didn't understand what the adults were talking about.

"It is... for the best Nami-chan.." Robin said standing up as well, "Considering everything you had already seen... in your time, there'll be crucial events falling upon the crew soon..."

Usopp lowered his gaze slightly.

"...something that would shake the very foundations of the crew and would test us all to our limits like never before... what if... by knowing how things would turn out... that knowledge affects the outcome of such challenges?" the archaeologist explained patiently.

Nami lowered her head... she understood Robin's point but even so...

"I'm sorry to interrupt but... I can't maintain my physical appearance for long.. it takes too much energy" the priestess explained.

"Nami, I've already decided... we're doing what the ghost girl says" and the way he said it, it was clear it wasn't a suggestion, but an order.

The young Nami's eyes started to shimmer with unshed tears that she was forcing herself not to fall.

"So... you guys are leaving?" Edd asked finally, one thing he could understand, Nami and Luffy were going away.

"Yes dear, they have to go back to their home aboard Merry" his mother explained with a little bit of sorrow. The child lowered his gaze and nodded, but then, with wide eyes and infinite infantile hope he asked.

"Can I go visit them later?" and then the younger navigator just started to openly cry, she couldn't hold it anymore.

"No.. they are going very far away... do you remember when a long long time ago we visited aunt Vivi and Carue?" the mother asked.

Edd started to think hard, yes, it had been almost a year, but for a boy his age, it was a lifetime ago... but even so, he liked aunt Vivi and Carue a lot, and he could remember them well, so he nodded.

"It is like that dear, Nami and Luffy have to go to a place before, a place that exist a long, long a long, long time ago"

"WE ARE NOT SO OLD NAMI!" Usopp complained and Nami just shot a dirty look at him, as he was ruining her explanation.

Edd nodded because he understood somehow... his eyes started to fill with unshed tears.

The priestess walked... well... she glided to the center of the grass deck.  
"Are you guys ready?"

"NAMI! LUFFY-NICHAN!" Edd said running to them, "DON'T GO, ARENT WE NAKAMA?" he said. For the younger Nami, it was as if she was stabbed right in her heart, she broke down in tears, trying to cover her face with both hands. But it was the younger Luffy who crouched in front of the boy placing his hands on the small shoulders and making eye contact.

"Edd, don't cry, we'll definitively see you again"

"You promise?" the boy said aspiring back a trail of snot...

"Of course! Shishishi" they both laughed together, "I never break my promises.. so definitively we'll see you again" the boy nodded, now relieved, he even smiled brightly. Young Nami was moved ... for her Luffy to make such an affirmation... he had fully accepted the future he was to share with her...

The young captain kept talking, he was being serious but a soft smile brightened his features, "So now, I want you to train a lot with your dad, so you'll become a strong pirate, the strongest of them all..."

Edd gasped... "Strong.. like my dad?"

"EVEN STRONGER!" Luffy shouted and then started to laugh. The boy gasped in surprise... because what Luffy was asking was beyond imagination... his father, was just SO STRONG, it seemed an impossible feat, but... with Luffy's confident stare he was filled with an intense resolution.

"So then... I..." and the kid took a big breath, filling his lungs, "THEN I'LL BE VERY STRONG; EVEN STROGER THAN DAD IS; SO ONE DAY I'LL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

And everyone gasped in shock and emotion... such proclamation, they were sure such proclamation was going to be a turning point in everyone's destinies...

The young Luffy just stood up with a pleased smile on his face, and he shared a knowing look with his older self... who looked... looked very proud, with tears in his eyes.

The younger Nami, however, was still heartbroken, she crouched next to the boy.

"Edd... come here... give me a hug"... she said softly. Of course she didn't need to ask twice, as the boy launched in to her arms and surrounded her neck in a tight embrace.

And then his senses were hit by her smell, that familiar smell of tangerines, that warmness just one person in the world could have, he gasped... and ultimately just smiled...

"Thanks for everything... mommy" Edd whispered in her ear. The younger Nami bit her lower lip as her frame shook, she couldn't help the river of tears that was flowing from her eyes now.

The girl let go of the child who ran back to his parents, the younger Luffy, uncomfortable by her sadness glanced at her, "Don't cry Nami, we'll see him again" he offered her a smile and took her hand. The young captain became serious when he glanced at the priestess.

"We are ready"

"Nami-chan, thanks for everything!" the adult Nami shouted with a smile.

The Pirate King approached the pair and just embraced Nami, "Thank you" he whispered, because without her, he wouldn't have been able to come out of his sadness and reach his Nami in time.

The Pirate King turned to his younger counterpart, "Take care of her" he said and they slapped hands.

And just like that, as young Nami and Luffy overheard the whole crew's good wishes and good bye shouts, they were surrounded by a blinding light... the last thing they were able to hear was...

"So Mom, Dad, I want a brother!"

And the whole crew just shouting-.."WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

.-.-.-.-.-

Nami awoke heavily on her bed over the Pirate Ship known as the Going Merry, she had her eyes wet and she took her hand to her cheek...

"Was I crying in my sleep?..." she whispered to herself...

She knew she had had a long, strange dream, but after what they went thought with Aokiji, she wasn't surprised... but the thing she couldn't place was the strange sorrow and emptiness she felt deep inside her chest.

She stood up and smiled softly while glancing at the sleeping woman on the matress next to her bed. Just yesterday they had been able to move Robin back to the girl's quarters, she stepped quietly out the room, as she didn't want to disturb the woman that still needed to recuperate.

Stretching lazily, she stepped out on to the deck where she was received by the soft, fresh scent of a new morning, it was still very early, and the sun didn't even warm the deck yet.

But there, sitting on Merry's head with his back to her, was Luffy, staring silently at the rising sun.

"Good morning Luffy" she said stepping to the rail next to him "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes" he answered simply, still deep in thought... he whispered, "I had... a strange dream..." he said without turning back to glance at her.

"And what was it about? Did you find the island of meat?" she teased, grinning.

"No... but.. it doesn't matter... well...maybe some day it will... " he stood off from the figure head and started to walk in the direction of the kitchen.

"What nonsense are you babbling about" she said cocking her head to the side and placing a hand on her hip.

He stopped and glanced a her with a wide, sincere smile, and with no reason whatsoever placed his hat playfully over her head,

"You know Nami... I think you'll look nice with you hair long" he said and without further ado walked away screaming at Sanji for his breakfast.

Nami blushed slightly... if she was honest to herself... she also had a weird dream.. but... not even dead would she tell Luffy or the others that she dreamed about a kid.. with a smile as bright as his... a kid... who was to be her and Luffy's child!

"DAMN! WHAT DID I HAVE FOR DINNER LAST NIGHT!" She complained loudly. She grabbed the railing and snorted...

To think about her and LUFFY? She found the concept ridiculous... as if Luffy would think on anything beyond adventures, meat, or being the Pirate King!

When she calmed down a little... her fingers brushed the Straw Hat he had left on her head...

_You'll look nice with your hair long..._

Well.. I MIGHT let it grow... she mused.

And then, their adventures continued, and Nami couldn't have spoken truer words, because just as she said, Luffy didn't have thoughts beyond adventuring, meat and becoming the Pirate King... but...

One day, when he had all that, when becoming the Pirate King stopped to fill every waking thought and desire... and when one handsome, rival pirate captain was interested in certain navigator...

Well... lest just say, it the End... IN THE END Luffy started to think..

_...about other things..._

* * *

_~to be finished~_

_I Hope the revelation about the medallioon was an original take, because I'm sure tyred of your typical Devil Fruit User that has the ability to time travel, _

_anyay, this journey has been amazing, if you have been enjoying this fic so far, please I'll like to hear of you. _

This is it for young Luffy and Nami, they are out of the story, but next chapter we shall have more fun with the future Straw Hats! See you guys then!


End file.
